Une façade pour vivre
by Audragon
Summary: Tout le monde sait que le multi clonage est la technique préférée de Naruto, mais pourquoi ? Et si cette technique lui avait permis de quitter Konoha dés son plus jeune âge pour avoir une autre vie...
1. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

Ohayou mina san,

Moi Audragon, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic. Après Reborn, Full Metal Alchemist et Natsume Yuujinchou, je m'attaque maintenant à un autre manga que j'aime beaucoup : Naruto.

C'est une fic que j'ai dans la tête depuis un bon moment maintenant, je vous donne le résumé :

Tout le monde sait que le multi clonage est la technique préférée de Naruto, mais pourquoi ? Et si cette technique lui avait permis de quitter Konoha dés son plus jeune âge pour avoir une autre vie...

Alors, quelques explications supplémentaires : C'est une fic Yaoi, on se refait pas hein, avec en couple principale Naruto x Itachi (c'est mon couple préférer dans ce manga). C'est du Yaoi et il y aura des lemon alors si vous n'aimez pas ça quittez nous sur le champs oh esprit fermé ! Hum ! Hum ! Sinon cette fic reste implanté dans l'univers d'origine de Naruto. Elle sera plutôt longue,je pense mais je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre, beaucoup, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Ah ! Au fait, les paroles entre « ... » sont des paroles pensées.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira. Un clin d'oeil à Masashi Kishimoto et au boulot !

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 : Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

Avant, je détestais toujours ce jour. Ce jour qui pourtant est censé être un jour de fête pour toute les personnes normales. Mais, il semble que je ne sois pas normal et c'est la vérité. Aujourd'hui je l'ai pleinement accepté et j'en suis largement satisfait. Aujourd'hui, cette journée est une journée comme les autres, ni bonne ni mauvaise. C'est le jour de mon anniversaire mais aussi le jour de la mort de mes parents, ma famille. Le jour où j'ai gagné un allié que l'on peut qualifier de spécial et le jour où le l'ai rencontré.

En ce moment je ne suis plus qu'a quelques pas de retrouver un lieu où je ne suis plus retourné depuis des années, même si personne là bas n'est conscient que je soit un jour partit. Je vais vous racontez mon histoire mais avant les présentations sont de rigueurs :

Je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, j'ai dix huit ans aujourd'hui et …

« Eh Kit ! Ne m'oublie pas ! »

« J'avais pas terminé Kyu, une seconde tu veux bien ! »

Donc j'allais dire, avant d'être interrompus par mon démon préféré, on ne présente pas Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-sama sans présenter son très chère et emmerdant Kyubi-sama, démon renard à neuf queues et plus puissant des bijuu mais surtout irréductible squatteur de son corps.

« Eh ! Un peu de respect gaki ! Sinon tu vas le regretter ! »

« Arrête j'ai peur Kyu. »

« C'est ça fout toi de moi. En attendant, tu verras la prochaine fois que tu t'amusera avec ton chéri je viendrais mettre mon grain de sel et... »

« Ah non pitié Kyubi-sama pas ça ! C'est bon j'arrête. »

« Je préfère ça. »

Bon vous n'avez peut-être pas compris mais le « ça » dont j'ai peur c'est l'impuissance. Et oui, c'est qu'il peut en faire des dégâts le squat... euh, l'honorable invité. Mais tout à fait entre nous, je suis persuadé qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, parce que lorsqu'il me prive, il se prive aussi et ça il a du mal à le faire.

Bon bref, on n'est pas vraiment là pour ça et j'ai pas vraiment envie de rire pour le moment parce que là je suis un peu angoissé. Ça fait maintenant douze ans que je n'ai pas mit les pieds, à visage découvert j'entends, dans mon village natal : Konoha. Aujourd'hui, j'y reviens et j'appréhende. Mais avant de vous racontez ce qui ce passe maintenant, il faudrait peut-être que je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé avant...

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, un petit chapitre très court pour commencer je sais. Mais j'espère quand même vous avoir donné envie( dit-elle avec ses yeux de petit dragonneau pas très sur d'elle même). Mais vous aurez vite la suite de toute façon. Alors à bientôt !

Audragon.


	2. Itachi Uchiwa

Ohayou mina sama.

Aujourd'hui je vous offre le deuxième chapitre de « Une façade pour vivre ». Bon j'avoue, vous n'avez même pas eu le début d'un aperçut avec le premier chapitre mais vous allez l'avoir maintenant.

Pour la petite info j'ai décidé de faire du vendredi mon jour de publication comme ça vous savez quel jour venir voir les mises à jours.

Merci à Shiragiku-chaan, sa-chan et elodiedalton pour les reviews, je ne m'attendais pas a en avoir pour ce simple prologue.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Avé à Masashi Kishimoto, grand créateur de Naruto. Avé !

Bonne lecture

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2: Itachi Uchiwa

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Pourquoi ? C'était cette question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il gisait au sol. Le gamin de cinq ans tout juste se redressa péniblement sur le parquet usé. Ses vêtements étaient largement déchirés en de multiples endroits. Visiblement les entailles avaient étés faites par des lames acérées, elles étaient nettes et précises. Les bords de chaque ouverture étaient largement teintés de rouge et derrière la barrière de tissus on pouvait voir la peau déchirée se refermer d'elle même, lentement, libérant un fin fil de fumée. Rapidement, les blessures physiques ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, cependant, la douleur demeura, compagne glaciale.

L'enfant aux cheveux d'or se releva péniblement, tremblant, prenant appuie sur le petit lit qui se trouvait non loin de là. Une fois sur ses pieds, il remit prestement le pantalon qu'on lui avait arraché un peu plus tôt. Il se sentait sale, blessé, déchiré. Il sentait encore ces mains froides et brutales sur lui. Il sentait encore cet individus qu'il ne connaissait même pas mais qui lui le connaissait et le détestait. Il le sentait encore en lui et il se mit a trembler avec force ne pouvant plus retenir ses sanglots. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter cela ? Ses larmes de douleurs et de peur redoublèrent.

L'obscurité et la froideur de ce petit appartement ne furent pas pour le rassuré. Il alla rapidement se cacher sous la couette, se roulant en boule, emprisonnant ses genoux dans ses bras. Ses pleurs incontrôlés mirent un long moment à se calmer. Lorsque cela fut fait, il commença à percevoir de nouveau les bruits provenant de l'extérieur.

Il faisait encore nuit mais l'aube ne tarderait plus. Pourtant, on entendait encore des bruits de fête. Cette même fête qui avait lieu tout les ans depuis quatre ans maintenant. Le dix octobre, on commémorait l'attaque de Kyubi sur le village de Konoha. On rendait hommage à ceux morts en héros ce jour là, ce battant contre le démon. Cette journée était aussi le jour de son anniversaire. Mais l'orphelin n'avait jamais apprécié ce jour parce qu'à chaque fois, des gens venaient dans son petit appartement et l'agressaient sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Ça durait toute la journée et toute la nuit. Coups, viols, insultes... tout les ans c'était la même chose.

On le haïssait dans ce village, allez savoir pourquoi ? Lui qui n'était qu'un enfant de cinq ans tout juste et qui n'avait rien fait de sa vie que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Toutefois, dés qu'il mettait un pied dehors c'était pour affronter les regards emplis de haine et de colère dirigés vers lui. C'était pour affronter les insultes mais aussi et trop souvent les agressions diverses et variées. La seul personne en qui il avait confiance c'était le troisième Hokage mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas constamment le protéger.

Le troisième lui avait dit qu'il avait assigné des anbu à sa protection mais ceux-ci ne faisaient pas leur boulot et l'enfant les soupçonnait même de s'amuser de son sort. Mais il ne disait rien au Sandaime, considérant qu'il était déjà une charge suffisante et que le veille homme, toujours inquiet pour lui, en faisait déjà assez. Il y avait tout de même quelques période où il ne lui arrivait rien. Quelques jours de calme par ci par là et ces jours là il se sentait un peu protéger. Ces jours là il savait que les anbu assignés à sa protection faisaient leur job et il devinait alors qu'il y en avait au moins quelques uns qui ne le détestait pas totalement.

Mais cette nuit, il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des heures que ça durait et que les inconnus défilaient chez lui. Ils passaient les uns après les autres et lâchaient toute leur colère sur lui, l'insultant et l'accusant de mort dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Pourquoi l'accusait-t-on d'être un meurtrier ? Lui qui ne savait même pas tenir une arme même s'il s'était promis d'apprendre un jour.

Il voulait devenir un ninja. Il voulait se faire respecter. Il voulait apprendre à se défendre seul. Il voulait prouver sa valeur. Il voulait voir autre chose que de la haine dans les regards que l'on portait sur lui. Il voulait... il voulait ne plus être seul. Oui, ça se résumer à ça.

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par le bruit de la porte que l'on ouvrait sans aucune douceur.

« Non, non, non. Pas encore. » Pleura-t-il mentalement.

Le violents tremblements saisirent son corps. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser s'échapper ses gémissements de terreur. Des perles salées allèrent de nouveaux inonder ses joues alors que ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu azur s'écarquillaient de peur. Des bruits de pas lent se firent entendre et une voix sadique résonna :

- Où est tu renardeau ?

L'enfant trembla de plus belle et se recroquevilla un peu plus. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui et s'arrêtèrent soudain. Un lourd silence plana pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le jeune garçon n'entendait plus que les battements effrénés et désordonnés de son cœur. Soudain, la couette qui le recouvrait disparut en un éclair. Il sursauta violemment et sentit l'air froid qui l'entoura comme une morsure glacial.

- Tu es là, fit de nouveau la voix.

Le gamin releva les yeux dans sa direction mais il ne put apercevoir qu'une vague silhouette noire à travers la barrière d'eau qui voilait son regard. Cependant, il ne manqua pas le sourire fou et cruel qu'arborait l'inconnu. Une alarme s'alluma alors dans son esprit : il devait fuir, vite ! Malgré son corps engourdi et douloureux, il fit un bond et s'élança dans le but d'atteindre la porte.

Mais il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'une main se referma sur sa gorge. On le souleva de terre et il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre un mur. Une violente douleur irradia dans son dos et lui fit ouvrir les yeux à l'extrême. Sa respiration se coupa sous la souffrance. Dans un sursaut d'instinct,ses deux mains s'agrippèrent aux bras de l'agresseur et tentèrent en vain de lui faire lâcher prise. Ses jambes battaient l'air de manière désordonnées, reflétant sa panique.

Toutefois, le manque d'air se fit bientôt sentir et ses gestes se firent mous et lents. Tentant une dernière fois de se libérer, il planta ses ongles dans le bras de l'étranger qui émit un claquement de langue agacé.

- Sale démon, cracha-t-il.

D'un geste vif, il jeta l'enfant, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un autre mur. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux, les yeux exorbités, lors que le choc provoqua une souffrance insoutenable pour un enfant de son âge. Il avait vu pire mais on ne s'habituait pas à cela, on pouvait juste maîtriser ses réactions, chose qu'il ne savait pas faire.

Il s'effondra au sol, la vue brouillée alors qu'une violente toux le prit. Ses poumons cherchaient désespérément l'oxygène dont-ils avaient besoin. Même s'il manquait d'air et que sa vision laissée largement a désirer, son ouïe, elle fonctionnait parfaitement. De ce fait, il n'eut aucun mal à entendre ce que disait l'intrus :

- Tu vas payer pour l'avoir tuer ! Menaça-t-il avec colère.

Encore cette phrase. Le gamin ne se souvenait plus combien de fois il l'avait entendu. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais tuer personne ! C'était plutôt les autres qui menaçaient sa vie !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. La menace s'approchait de nouveau de lui. Un éclat de lumière éclata dans son champs de vision. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, il connaissait ce phénomène : le reflet d'une lame. Une lame sûrement plus que tranchante

qui déchirait la chair et volait ce liquide de vie si précieux.

Son bourreau s'approchait mais il n'était plus capable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il cherchait encore son souffle et des point noirs dansaient toujours devant lui. Encore une fois une main se referma autour de son cou et encore une fois il se retrouva soulevé de terre. Mais il n'avait plus la force de ce débattre. Il n'avait fait que ça depuis plusieurs heures, il n'en pouvait plus. Les yeux mi-clos et humides, il ne pouvait que subir. Il ne put retenir un sursaut et un gémissement en sentant l'arme glacée lui entailler la joue suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire.

- Tu vas payer, répéta son bourreau en chuchotant à son oreille.

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Payer, mais n'avait-il pas déjà assez payer pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite ? La lame tranchante alla alors lécher son épaule, courir le long de son bras, traçant un sillon vermeil qui tira un petit cri de douleur à l'enfant épuisé. Puis elle quitta sa chair mais elle la retrouva rapidement se plantant brutalement dans son épaule. Le gamin hurla et se remit a gigoter faiblement tirant un sourire sadique a son bourreau.

Une fois de plus, il manquait de l'air qu'il désespérait de trouver alors que la souffrance le submergeait. Pourtant, il n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre :

- Lâche le immédiatement !

Cette voix, glaciale, pleine de colère et tranchante claqua comme un fouet dans l'air, emplie de force et d'autorité. Pourtant, elle lui semblait si douce, elle l'aidait et c'est tout ce qu'il voyait pour le moment. Instantanément, il sentit la pression se relâcher complètement autour de sa gorge. Il glissa le long du mur et s'effondra au sol, les yeux mi-clos, les joues baignées de larmes. Une violente quinte de toux le prit de nouveau, sa poitrine était en feu. Le kunai qui l'avait blessé était resté fiché dans son épaule et la plaie saignait abondamment. Mais son attention fut attirée par autre chose. Si ses yeux n'étaient plus capable de lui donner la moindre information, ses oreilles le faisaient a leur place.

Il entendit tout d'abord un bruit qu'il identifia comme un violent coup de poing suivis de très près par une chute lourde. Puis vint le chant d'une lame que l'on dégaine, un katana. Il entendit quelqu'un se relever précipitamment avec quelques gémissements de douleur. Puis plus un son pendant quelques secondes :

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ? Demanda la voix salvatrice sur un ton toujours polaire.

- Je... euh...je..., bégaya l'autre.

- Tu quoi ? Dit-il menaçant.

Aussitôt, un cri de douleur se fit entendre.

- Dégage et que je ne te revoie plus ici ordure, ordonna-t-elle plus meurtrière que jamais.

Des pas précipités et mal assurés se firent alors entendre, s'éloignant, une porte qui claque puis plus rien. Soudain, ce qui sembla être une main entra dans son champs de vision restreint et troublé. Instinctivement, dans un mouvement incontrôlé, il se redressa. Il se retrouva assit et recula précipitamment en poussant sur ses jambes. Mais il n'avait pas fait un mètre qu'il se retrouva bloqué dans un coin. Lorsque son dos heurta le mur, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Naruto, appela la voix inconnu.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux surprit. La voix froide et tranchante c'était faite douce et chaude. Jamais personne en dehors du troisième n'avait utilisé un tel ton avec lui. Son regard tomba sur un masque blanc représentant une panthère. Un frisson de peur le parcourut et il se mit a trembler. L'autre dut le remarquer puisqu'il porta lentement une main à son visage et leva l'autre en signe de paix et d'apaisement. Le gamin haletait, il transpirait et son teint pâlissait de plus en plus. Son tee-shirt en lambeau s'imprégnait petit à petit du sang coulant de la blessure infligée par le kunai qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son épaule. Cependant, l'enfant garda ses yeux rivés sur l'inconnu.

Celui-ci retira son masque et rabattit la capuche noire qui empêchait quiconque de discerner ses traits. Le gamin découvrit alors un visage pâle encadré de longues mèches ébènes. Un doux sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Mais ce qui le captiva le plus fut les deux splendides perles couleur de charbon qu'étaient ses yeux. Deux puits profond pleins de force, rassurant.

Son sauveur s'approcha de nouveau et il se laissa faire bien qu'une légère peur persistait encore. L'inconnu le prit avec une extrême délicatesse dans ses bras et le souleva. Deux secondes plus tard, il se retrouva allongé dans son lit, l'autre assit à côté de lui.

- Sert les dents, conseilla-t-il.

Il examina rapidement sa blessure et retira d'un geste net et précis l'arme qui s'y trouvait encore arrachant un faible cris à l'enfant.

- Désoler, s'excusa-t-il.

Il plaqua une main sur la plaie, empêchant le sang de s'écouler d'avantage. Le saignement mit un long moment pour s'arrêter mais il cessa enfin. L'inconnu esquissa alors un mouvement pour se lever et s'éloigner mais une faible prise sur sa manche le fit se retourner. Il croisa alors le regard faible mais surtout inquiet du gamin.

- Je reviens, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura-t-il.

Il reçut un acquiescement de la petite tête blonde et sa manche fut relâchée. Il se leva et alla chercher de quoi nettoyer l'enfant de tout le sang qui le recouvrait ainsi qu'un maillot propre puis il revint a son chevet. D'un geste souple, il redressa le jeune garçon puis il s'assit derrière lui avant de laisser le petit être se reposer contre son torse encadré de ses deux bras. Il lui retira son tee-shirt souillé et déchiré avec précaution. Il retira ensuite toute trace de sang de sa peau et nettoya ses blessures. Ces dernières ne semblaient pas vouloir guérir aussi rapidement quelles le devraient. Avec douceur, il banda la plaie de l'épaule et lui fit mettre un vêtement propre.

Durant toute l'opération l'enfant n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas bougé. D'une part il ne se sentait pas l'énergie de faire le moindre geste et d'autre part il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Avec le temps, il avait appri à sentir et à reconnaître l'agressivité, la colère, la haine chez les autres et il n'y avait rien de tout cela chez son sauveur. Il sentait bien de la colère mais elle n'était pas dirigée vers lui. Pour lui, il n'y avait que le la douceur et cela l'étonnait grandement. Mais il ne se posa pas trop de question. Pour l'instant ces bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient et se torse fort contre lequel il reposait, était la seul chose qui attirait son attention. Il se sentait soulager et en sécurité.

- Ça va ? Demanda la voix une fois son œuvre terminée.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi ou comment les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait il se retourna pour aller enfouir son visage dans le manteau sombre de l'étranger qui l'avait sauvé. Sa présence était rassurante et réconfortante. Il ne put retenir ses sanglots et il agrippa de ses petites mains l'étoffe noire qui couvrait la poitrine de l'inconnu.

Après quelques secondes, il sentit deux bras se refermés sur lui et une main caresser lentement son dos dans un geste réconfortant. La voix de l'autre s'éleva de nouveau murmurant de rassurantes paroles :

- Ça va aller, je suis avec toi. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. Je reste avec toi. Ça va aller.

Le gamin resta blottit contre celui qui était venus à son secoure pendant un très long moment. L'aube commença bientôt à pointer à l'horizon. L'enfant était épuisé et ses larmes s'étaient taries.

- Dort, je reste là, commanda l'étranger.

Il vit alors le gamin relever le regard vers lui et plonger ses orbes azur dans ses diamants noirs et demander d'une petite voix :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il lui sourit avant de répondre :

- Mon nom d'anbu c'est Hyo mais mon vrai nom c'est Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa.

- Merci Tachi, murmura l'enfant en s'endormant dans ses bras.

Le surnom surprit quelques seconde le dénommé « Tachi » mais rapidement une expression attendrie se peignit sur son visage. Il garda l'enfant dans ses bras encore quelques instants avant de l'allonger doucement dans son lit et de le couvrir. Il replaça ensuite son masque sur son visage et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, reprenant ainsi l'apparence neutre et froide des anbu. Hormis son court et moulant manteau noir, il portait le pantalon et les chaussures habituelles des anbu. Dans son dos était placé un katana, à sa cuisse une pochette a kunai et à sa ceinture il y avait une sacoche et des rouleaux.

Il se leva et fit quelque pas dans le petit appartement qui commençait à être éclairé par les rayons du soleil. Le petit lit était placé dans un coin de la pièce à vivre où se trouvait également une table et deux chaises, un minuscule espace cuisine ainsi qu'une armoire de rangement. Une petite porte donnée sur une salle de bain. L'endroit semblait vieux mais il était relativement en bon état. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune décoration, aucune couleur, aucune chaleur.

« Juste le strict nécessaire. » Pensa Itachi avec un soupir en balayant du regard l'endroit.

Ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur l'enfant recroqueviller dans le lit. Une colère sourde se mit a monter en lui. L'Hokage l'avait prévenu mais il n'en revenait pas.

Il était devenu l'un des capitaine des anbu quelques semaines au par avant, lui le génie comme tout le monde se plaisait à l'appeler. Hier, il s'était présenté au bureau de l'Hokage pour recevoir une nouvelle mission.

- Je veux que tu protège le jeune Naruto Uzumaki, lui avait dit le veille homme.

- Hai.

- Je te fais confiance Hyo, fais bien attention à lui. Il est constamment sous surveillance des anbu, le sais tu ?

- Oui, il est le réceptacle de Kyubi, avait répondu l'adolescent de treize ans d'une voix neutre.

- En effet. Il est constamment la proie d'insultes et d'agression en tout genre. Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant et avec le festival...

- Je comprend Hokage-sama.

- Bien merci Hyo. Je compte sur toi. Tu prendras ton poste un peu avant l'aube. Je passerais chez lui dans la matinée. Tu peux disposer.

- Hai, avait-il répondu et il avait disparut.

Bien sur, il connaissait le nom de Naruto Uzumaki, son père lui en avait assez parler : le démon comme il l'avait si souvent entendu appeler. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'avis des autres et encore moins à celui de son père. De plus, pour lui, Kyubi était un démon très dangereux certes mais le jeune garçon n'était sûrement pas Kyubi. Il n'était qu'un enfant et par conséquent, Itachi ne portait aucun jugement sur lui. Il attendrait de le voir pour cela.

Il s'était rapidement posé la question de savoir quel genre de vie avait l'orphelin et de quel genre d'agression parlait l'Hokage. Il n'était pas dupe mais le terme restait tout de même vague. Ce soir là, il avait passé la soiré avec son petit frère, Sasuke, qu'il avait accompagné de stand en stand au festival. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se questionner sur le gamin dont-il aurait la charge d'ici quelques heures. Sasuke et lui avaient le même âge mais avaient-ils le même sourire ? C'était ce qu'il se demandait en regardant attendri, son petit frère adoré le tirer par le bras avec impatience.

Et puis l'heure de sa mission c'était approchée. Il avait prit le temps de mettre son frère au lit puis il avait passé sa tenu d'anbu et il s'était mit en route pour l'appartement du gamin. Il avait précipité l'allure en entendant un cris de douleur alors qu'il arrivait à destination. Ce qu'il avait vu en pénétrant là bas l'avait mit hors de lui : un homme tenait Naruto par la gorge, l'avait largement soulevé de terre et l'avait plaqué sans ménagement contre le mur. Le jeune capitaine avait tout de suite remarqué les blessures sur la joue et le bras de l'enfant mais aussi et surtout, le kunai fiché dans son épaule. En une fraction de seconde et sans s'en rendre compte, il perdit le calme qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. Il bondit, sortit un kunai en se plaçant derrière l'agresseur et menaça la gorge de ce dernier de son arme :

- Lâche le immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il.

L'homme obtempéra sur le champ, visiblement surpris et se retourna vers lui. À ce moment Itachi ne put s'empêcher de lui décocher un coup de poing bien sentit et l'homme s'effondra au sol. Le jeune anbu attrapa alors le katana présent dans son dos alors que l'autre se relevait en couinant.

« Pathétique. » Pensa-t-il avec rage.

Il pointa sa lame sur sa gorge et prit la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ? Demanda-t-il

- Je... euh...je..., bégaya l'homme affolé.

- Tu quoi ?

L'agresseur affichait alors un visage minable qui exaspéra l'adolescent. Il planta son épée d'un geste précis à l'endroit exact où l'autre avait blessé l'enfant et l'homme cria.

« Lamentable pour un ninja. » Pensa-t-il de celui qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître.

- Dégage et que je ne te revoie plus ici ordure, ordonna-t-il.

L'agresseur ne chercha pas plus loin et détala comme un lapin. Itachi reporta alors son attention sur l'enfant avachi au sol. Il était très pâle, il cherchait péniblement sa respiration et semblait épuisé. Le capitaine se figea en tombant sur les deux splendides perles azur qu'étaient les yeux du gamin. Voir les larmes qui les voilaient lui fendait le cœur. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui s'accroupit et tendit une main. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir Naruto paniquer a son approche mais l'expression de douleur qu'afficha le jeune garçon en heurtant le mur le fit grincer mentalement des dents. Il avança de nouveau vers lui avec lenteur et l'appela pour attirer son attention et tenter de le rassurer :

- Naruto.

La voix qu'il employa l'étonna lui même. Se ton, il ne l'utilisait que rarement, seulement pour réconforter son petit frère et encore il devait faire un gros effort pour quitter le ton froid et dur qui était habituellement sien. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était venu tout seul et cela le troubla. Il vit l'enfant relever ses yeux vers lui et il admira de nouveau ses yeux si profond mais tellement plein de douleur et de souffrance. En voyant un éclat de peur traverser les iris bleu ciel, il comprit que son masque l'effrayait. Sans hésiter il le retira, dérogeant pourtant au code des anbu, puis il leva son autre main en signe d'apaisement . Conscient que dans l'obscurité, sa capuche cachait toujours son visage, il la rabattit.

Le gamin sembla se calmer en voyant ses traits et il put alors le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'occupa de lui sans tarder, soignant ses blessures et le débarrassant rapidement du sang qui commençait a sécher sur lui.

Il savait que le Kyubi effacerait rapidement les plaies mais il s'étonna quand même du temps plutôt long que mit le sang pour arrêter de couler. Quasiment autant de temps que pour un homme normal. Il se demanda alors si le démon faisait bien son boulot. Cependant en réfléchissant un peu il arriva à une conclusion : au vue de l'épuisement de l'enfant et de sa pâleur, il avait du perdre déjà pas mal de sang. Toutefois les blessures qu'il avait soigné n'était absolument pas suffisante pour le mettre dans cette état. Ça ne devait pas être la seul attaque dont-il avait était victime ces dernière heures. Et au vu de la lenteur d'action du chakra du démon et de la faiblesse de celui du gamin, elles avaient étés nombreuses.

Une colère violente et sourde monta dans l'esprit du jeune capitaine. Comment pouvait-on faire ça a un si jeune enfant ?

« Un jeune garçon, très mignon et aux yeux magnifiques, orphelin et qui n'avait rien fait ou demandé ! » Pensa-t-il.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il une fois sa tâche finie.

Il ne fut pas surprit de voir Naruto éclater en sanglot et se réfugier dans ses bras. Il eu alors un pincement au cœur mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. On ne lui avait jamais apprit ce genre de chose, au contraire, on avait bannis tout sentiment de sa vie. Après hésitation, il opta pour l'instinct qui ne l'avait jamais trompé et referma ses bras autour de l'enfant. Il le consola du mieux qu'il put imitant l'attitude des mères qui réconfortaient leur enfants et qu'il avait vu alors qu'il passait un peu de temps au parc avec Sasuke. Ce qui sembla marcher à son grand soulagement.

Lorsque Naruto lui demanda son nom, il répondit sans hésiter, bravant une fois de plus le code des anbu, mais il n'y fit même pas attention. Ce qui l'étonna en revanche, fut le surnom que l'enfant utilisa. Jamais, au grand jamais, on ne l'avait appelé par un surnom. D'ailleurs, en dehors de ses parents, de son petit frère, de l'Hokage et de son meilleur ami tout le monde rajoutait le -san ou plus souvent encore le -sama a son nom. Mais cela ne le gêna absolument pas et attira un sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était étrange, ça donnait une impression de chaleur.

Maintenant, il était là, a observer le lieu de vie de Naruto. L'endroit respirait la solitude et la tristesse. Ses précédentes déductions furent confirmées lorsque l'adolescent trouva de nombreuses trace de sang un peu partout. Celui de son jeune protéger. Mais il trouva d'autre traces qu'il n'eut aucun mal a identifier et qui firent monté une violente haine en lui.

« Comment peut-on toucher à un enfant de cet âge de cette façon ? » Hurla-t-il dans ses pensé.

Rageur, il nettoya rapidement la petite pièce avant de retourner s'asseoir à côtés du jeune endormis. Celui-ci commençait à reprendre des couleurs et cela le rassura. Avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il repoussa du bout des doigts les quelques mèches qui barraient le front de l'enfant. Il se figea quand un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'endormis. Était-ce lui qui avait provoqué ça ? Intrigué, il caressa doucement les cheveux blond du jeune garçon qui sourit un peu plus et chercha d'avantage le contact avec sa main. Il continua son geste, mu par un instinct et une envie qui lui étaient inconnus. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être grandement amusé lorsqu'il entendit presque le gamin ronronner sous ses caresses.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cet enfant qui était attirant et chaleureux pourtant, le jeune capitaine avait vu tellement de tristesse, de douleur, de souffrance et d'incompréhension en lui. Un regard qui ressemblait un peu au siens, pas dans les même proportions et pas pour les même raisons mais ils se ressemblaient.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le bruit de la porte d'entré. L'ayant sentit venir, il ne fut pas étonné mais il se releva et veilla à reprendre l'attitude neutre qu'il n'arrivait mystérieusement pas à tenir face a Naruto.

Il s'agenouilla face au Sandaime qui avait pénétré l'appartement. Celui-ci l'autorisa à se relever et demanda un rapport. Itachi lui exposa tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son arrivé ainsi que ses déductions. Il vit nettement la colère monté chez son Hokage puis sa tristesse en regardant le gamin. Après un court silence, il se décida à reprendre la parole :

- Hokage-sama, puis-je punir les responsables ?

Le veille homme parût surprit puis il sourit furtivement.

- Je m'occupe de ça Hyo. Okojo, appela-t-il.

Aussitôt, un anbu vêtu d'une longue cape noire et dont la tête était couverte d'une capuche fit son apparition à ses côtés. Son masque faisait un peu penser a une hermine comme son nom l'indiquait. Itachi l'identifia comme le chef de la garde personnelle de l'Hokage, l'une des section les plus forte des anbu.

- Trouves et fait enfermer les coupables, je m'occuperais de leur sort personnellement.

- Avec plaisir, répondit l'homme d'un ton sadique qui surprit un peu l'adolescent.

Il semblait en colère et pas qu'un peu.

- Hyo, veille bien sur lui, demanda l'anbu.

- Hai.

Il disparut alors. Le Sandaime se tourna de nouveau vers Itachi :

- Merci de l'avoir aidé. Malheureusement, je crains que cela n'arrive bien plus souvent que l'on ne le pense, souffla-t-il. Si l'un des anbu ne fait pas son travail, il est probable qu'il ne soit pas le seul. Très peu de gens voient Naruto comme l'enfant qu'il est. Tous le prennent pour Kyubi mais lui et le démon sont deux choses différentes. Cependant, je n'ai que très peu de ninja qui acceptent de veiller sur lui et les seuls qui font cela correctement sont vraiment rare et je ne peux pas les assigner constamment à sa protection. Alors il y a forcément des jours où je ne suis pas sûre de son bien-être.

- Vous pouvez me mettre à ce poste quand vous voulez, dit-Itachi d'une voix neutre.

Le veille homme ouvrit des yeux surprit mais son expression s'adoucit.

- Merci Hyo. J'en prend note.

Le jeune capitaine avait dit cela naturellement mais il ne le regrettait pas. L'enfant était aussi seul que lui mais il se sentait attiré. Il avait envie de voir ce que cela donnerait. En plus, il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Naruto livré à lui même.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut (dit-elle avec son sourire de dragonneau). J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

À bientôt pour la suite ! Audragon.


	3. Départ

Ohayou mina san.

Audragon est de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de « Une façade pour vivre ». J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. En même temps vous ne seriez pas là si ce n'était pas le cas.

Merci à Tsubakigirl, Little Sulky Void et saranya55 pour leurs reviews, ça encourage et ça motive. C'est le moteur des auteurs alors Arigatou !

Je sais pas si comme moi chaque semaine vous lisez les scan de Naruto mais ceux qui le font comprendront : avec celui de cette semaine, vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que maintenant on peut mourir heureux n'est-ce pas ? Il était juste wouahhhhhh ! ce chapitre. Vivement la suite !

Nous remercions tous Masashi Kishimoto pour son prodigieux travail. Naruto est à lui !

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3 : Départ

Après sa rencontre avec Naruto, le jour du cinquième anniversaire de celui-ci, Itachi passa beaucoup de temps avec le jeune garçon. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait comme un aimant. L'enfant était bien la seul et unique personne qui ne le voyait et ne l'avait jamais vu ou considéré comme Itachi Uchiwa, le prodige. Non, pour lui il était juste « Tachi », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Pour lui ses capacités, sa famille n'avaient aucune importance. Seul valaient sa présence et son attention. Naruto était le seul qui le voyait tel qu'il était et non pas comme un avantage politique, une arme ou un potentiel descendant.

Le jeune capitaine anbu n'avait jamais regretter de s'être porter volontaire pour la protection de l'enfant. En quelques semaines, Naruto était devenu aussi important pour lui que Sasuke. Il était son petit rayon se soleil qui lui changeait les idées et qui lui faisait ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Même son petit frère qui cherchait constamment à le dépasser ne le rendait pas aussi heureux. Avec Naruto, il n'était jamais question de performances ou d'image. La seul chose que réclamait l'enfant c'était une présence et un peu d'attention. Et c'était aussi ce que réclamait inconsciemment Itachi et qu'il obtenait avec l'enfant.

Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, il gardait constamment un œil sur lui. Il était avec lui dés que cela lui était permis qu'il soit en mission pour le protéger ou non. Il avait tout d'abord passé de nombreux jours dans le petit appartement à parler avec lui. Ils avaient appris à se connaître. Itachi lui avait parlé de sa vie et Naruto avait fini par en faire de même. Le jeune anbu ne lui disait pas mais dés qu'il arrivait a poser une identité sur l'un des agresseurs dont lui parlait l'enfant, l'Hokage était informé et la personne en question finissait enfermée et punie.

L'Uchiwa avait mesuré l'ampleur de la peur dans laquelle vivait Naruto. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait repoussé ceux qui venaient s'attaquer à l'enfant et inconsciemment, il était devenu très protecteur envers lui. Il essayait d'égayer la vie du jeune garçon. Il l'emmenait en ville que se soit avec ou sans son masque d'anbu, repoussant les importuns d'un regard glacial et d'une aura menaçante. Il l'invitait au restaurant, souvent chez Ichiraku parce que l'enfant adorait leurs ramen mais aussi parce que Naruto aimait le chef et sa fille qui loin de lui être hostile, l'appréciaient. Il lui faisait de temps en temps un cadeau et il fut surprit d'en recevoir un de la part de l'enfant. Celui-ci, lui avait acheté avec l'aide de l'Hokage, une fine chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait une perle d'un noir profond. Naruto l'avait lui même accroché a son cou et il ne l'avait jamais retiré depuis.

Son clan lui avait causé pas mal de soucis depuis qu'il avait décidé de se montrer en public avec le jeune garçon. Selon eux c'était mauvais pour leur image, on ne devait pas voir un Uchiwa avec l'enfant démon. Mais l'adolescent s'en fichait pas mal. Ce sujet avait été source de nombreuses disputes mais jamais il n'avait cédé et n'avait pas hésité a repousser violemment les Uchiwa qui avaient approchés son petit protéger. À partir de ce moment, on avait commencé à dire dans le village que le démon influençait Itachi avec son pouvoir. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait pas mal.

Cependant lorsqu'il partait en mission loin de Konoha, il nourrissait toujours une profonde inquiétude pour Naruto. Avec le temps, il avait appris que seul trois anbu protégeaient vraiment l'enfant. Il y avait lui même, bien sur, Okojo, le chef de la garde personnelle de l'Hokage et Ookami, commandant en chef des anbu. Mais tout trois avaient de grandes responsabilités et ils ne pouvaient être constamment autour de Naruto même en se relayant. Il était déjà plusieurs fois arrivé que le jeune capitaine retrouve son protéger dans un état pitoyable lorsqu'il rentrait de mission et cela le mettait à chaque fois dans une colère noire. Il devait à chaque fois se retenir de laisser exploser sa colère et de faire un massacre parmi les agresseurs de l'enfant. Il devait laisser le châtiment à l'Hokage.

Naruto ne se plaignait jamais de son sort et la seul chose qu'il réclamait c'était Itachi.

Un jour celui-ci décida de présenter Naruto à Sasuke. Son petit frère n'avait pas vraiment d'ami et Itachi voulait lui faire découvrir les sentiments dont-il était privé par la stricte éducation des Uchiwa. Toutefois, cela se fit dans le plus grand secret pour ne pas attirer la colère de leur père sur son cadet. Il n'eut aucun mal à faire promettre aux deux enfants de ne rien dire. D'une part Sasuke était vraiment curieux de découvrir ce garçon dont son frère lui avait parlé et d'autre part Naruto avait vite compris et accepté les raisons de ce secret.

La rencontre fut un véritable succès. Très vite, les deux gamins étaient devenus de très bon amis. Comme l'avait prévu Itachi, Naruto ne voyait pas le nom d'Uchiwa, il voyait juste Sasuke, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune garçon. De plus, il devait bien être le seul à n'avoir jamais comparé les deux frères l'un à l'autre. Il les reconnaissait pour eux même et c'était le plus important. Pendant, un moment Itachi arrangea des rencontres entre les enfants.

Il était fier de lui. Naruto s'était fait un ami et Sasuke changeait petit à petit a son contact. Il oubliait cette stupide rivalité que le comportement des gens avait instauré entre les deux frères et s'ouvrait un peu plus même si Naruto restait son seul ami.

Le jeune anbu faisait tout pour faire naître le sourire de son petit blond préféré. Il s'était en quelques mois, énormément attaché à lui. Il se fichait pas mal que sa réputation en prenait un coup. Naruto était le seul qui lui apportait cette chaleur qui lui était devenus indispensable. Il était le seul capable de le faire quitter son calme et son impassibilité. Il était le seul a provoquer et a voir ses petits sourires.

De son côté Naruto ne pouvait plus se passer d'Itachi. La première personne en dehors du troisième à ne pas l'avoir regardé comme un démon mais regardé comme Naruto. C'était inestimable pour lui. Il s'était attaché au premier regard échangé avec le jeune capitaine anbu qui l'avait sauvé.

Depuis, en sa présence, il se sentait protéger, il sentait que quelqu'un faisait attention à lui et le reconnaissait pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Avec Itachi, la solitude et la peur qu'il ressentait s'envolait.

Il avait été encore plus heureux de constater que l'adolescent s'affichait avec lui sans aucune honte. Il avait reçu les premiers cadeaux de sa vie d'Itachi à qui il avait aussi offert le premier et le seul présent qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il garderait toujours en mémoire l'expression ébahit de celui-ci lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la perle noire. Et une semaine plus tard le jeune anbu lui offrait un collier en tout point identique sauf que sa perle était bleu azur.

Il avait était très fier de constater que les sourires et en général, les expressions positives d'Itachi lui était entièrement réservées. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis la première fois, l'enfant avait été étonné de la froideur avec laquelle il traitait les autres. En publique, jamais il ne quittait son impassibilité légendaire. En même temps, Naruto devait avouer que le jeune homme n'était pas très expressif. Il y avait eu pas mal de malentendus au début de leur relation à cause de cela. Mais l'enfant avait rapidement appris a décoder le moindre son et le moindre geste d'Itachi, ce qu'il avait été le seul à pouvoir faire d'après celui-ci. Et très vite, lorsqu'en apparence, le jeune anbu était impassible et neutre, le jeune garçon lui, pouvait lire le moindre de ses troubles.

Il profitait de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie. Il se blottissait s'en hésiter dans les bras de son aîné lorsqu'il avait peur, lorsqu'il était triste, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'affection ou lorsqu'il voulait consolé Itachi lorsqu'il le sentait triste ou tendu. Ce qui marchait toujours pour rendre la bonne humeur que ce soit à l'un ou à l'autre et l'adolescent ne lui refusait jamais un câlin.

Naruto avait été impressionné de la véhémence avec laquelle Itachi avait affronté son clan lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il s'occupait de lui. Le jeune garçon avait l'impression de connaître par cœur le clan Uchiwa dont son sauveur lui avait beaucoup parler. Il avait vite saisi et comme Itachi, vite rejeté leur façon de faire. Naruto s'était sentit déprimé à cause des problèmes qu'avait rencontré son protecteur par sa faute mais celui-ci lui avait vite sortit l'idée de la tête.

Sa vie était désormais plus calme, la présence de l'Uchiwa à ses côtés en avait découragé plus d'un mais malheureusement ceux qui restaient, étaient les plus violents. Naruto ne dormait jamais beaucoup lorsque Itachi partait pour une longue mission. Le jeune anbu lui avait dit que deux autres veillaient sur lui mais il savait aussi que ça ne pouvait être constamment le cas. Seul dans son petit appartement, il passait alors son temps caché sous sa couette, serrant le collier que lui avait offert l'adolescent dans ses mains.

Il avait encore subis des agressions. Elles étaient plus rares mais bien plus brutales qu'au par avant. C'était alors souvent Itachi qui le retrouvait, se précipitant chez lui à la fin de chaque mission. Il était alors le seul à savoir le consoler. Il le soignait avec douceur et s'occupait de lui. À chaque fois qu'il était blessé, l'enfant voyait la culpabilité dans les perles noires de son protecteur et à chaque fois il lui faisait un sermon en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se remette a sourire et que toute trace de se sentiment se soit estompées de ses yeux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à chaque retour de mission de l'anbu, celui-ci passait sa nuit a câliner l'enfant qu'il retrouvait généralement terrorisé qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ou non.

Et puis Itachi lui avait présenté son petit frère, Sasuke. Il s'était très vite lié d'amitié avec lui, le comprenant parfaitement. Il avait reconnu chez lui, le même besoin de reconnaissance qui l'animait. Sasuke était son premier et son seul ami. Cependant, il n'y avait que Itachi qui arrivait toujours à le faire sourire et à le rassurer.

Il n'était pas rare de voir Naruto collé à la jambe de l'adolescent lorsqu'il se promenait avec lui. Il s'attirait alors un nombre incalculable de regard noir se retrouvant souvent plus tremblant qu'une gazelle cernée par les lions. Itachi le prenait alors souvent dans ses bras, signifiant clairement que le blondinet était sous sa protection et défiant quiconque de s'approcher d'eux d'un regard glacial.

Finalement, leur vie se poursuivit ainsi et les deux garçons devinrent très proche. Mais il semblait que le destin ne soit pas d'accord avec ça.

Un jour c'est un Itachi, en apparence normal mais complètement abattu aux yeux de Naruto qui vint le voir. L'enfant avait obligé l'adolescent à s'asseoir, il s'était installé sur ses genoux, avait passé ses petits bras autour de son cou et l'avait serré très fort contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme avait refermé ses bras autour de l'enfant et il avait pleuré. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Naruto réclama des explications. Le jeune anbu refusa d'abord puis il céda face à son insistance.

Il lui raconta alors comment il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, Shisui Uchiwa, agonisant. Cette révélation avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux de l'enfant. Il savait que Shisui ne l'aimait pas, mais il faisait partit du peu de personne que Itachi appréciait et à travers l'adolescent, il avait appris à le connaître et il avait un peu de sympathie pour lui. Son protecteur lui raconta alors que Shisui avait était attaqué par un certain Danzo qui lui avait volé un œil. Selon Itachi les yeux de son ami renfermaient le plus puissant genjustu existant et c'était pour cette raison qu'on les convoitait. Naruto écouta alors comment Shisui avait confié son œil restant au jeune anbu ainsi que sa volonté de protéger Konoha avant de mourir dans ses bras.

Itachi avait alors, selon la volonté de Shisui, camouflé sa mort en suicide avec une fausse lettre d'adieu et faisant croire ainsi qu'il avait lui même détruit ses yeux. Il s'était ensuite immédiatement dirigé vers Naruto, sa seul source de réconfort.

Pendant plusieurs heures l'enfant avait tout fait pour consolé le jeune homme qui avait finit par lui offrir un faible sourire. Mais il n'était pas dupe, Itachi était profondément blessé.

Rien ne s'arrangea par la suite. Itachi fut rapidement accusé du meurtre se son ami, bien que jamais personne ne put le prouver. Parmi les adultes du village, on disait que c'était le démon qui le contrôlait et la haine en vers Naruto grimpa encore.

Itachi ne cachait pas les manigances de son clan a son protéger à qui il racontait tout. Et tout deux sentaient le vent tourner. Bientôt, il se passerait quelque chose. Et ils ne se trompèrent pas.

Un jour c'est un Itachi complètement effondré qui arriva chez l'enfant. À peine entré, il avait pris Naruto dans ses bras et c'était assis sur le lit, refusant de le lâcher. L'enfant ne se plaignit pas, au contraire. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé mais le gamin avait deviné que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il attendit patiemment que l'adolescent veuille bien lui parler. Ce qu'il fit deux bonnes heures plus tard sans toutefois relâcher sa prise sur l'enfant qui lui aussi le serrait dans ses bras :

- Je vais devoir partir, avait-il annoncé dans un murmure.

- Pour combien de temps ? Demanda alors Naruto en ayant peur de comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix étranglé, longtemps. Très longtemps. Peut-être pour toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda le jeune garçon en retenant ses larmes.

Itachi avait alors raconté que son clan allait trop loin. Les Uchiwa projetaient de s'emparer du pouvoir à Konoha. Pour cela, ils s'était alliés à un certain Orochimaru, lui promettant de mettre le sharigan à sa disposition. Naruto fut horrifié d'apprendre que pour ce faire le clan comptait sacrifié Sasuke. Si le coup d'état avait lieu, non seulement les Uchiwa réussiraient, leur puissance était écrasante mais il y aurait également beaucoup de morts. Il avait été prévu d'exécuter tout les partisans du Sandaime, donc les deux tiers du village. De plus, ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. L'ambition des Uchiwa serait sûrement la source d'une quatrième grande guerre ninja.

La chose était inacceptable pour le conseil de Konoha qui réclamait alors l'extermination du clan. Même si le troisième n'était pas d'accord avec une solution si radicale, il ne put que céder à la pression exercée par le conseil. Et c'était à Itachi qu'il avait voulu confier la mission. Seul, un détenteur du sharigan était capable de cela et Itachi était puissant. Le jeune anbu n'approuvait absolument pas les actions de son clan surtout s'il fallait sacrifié ainsi son petit frère, seul personne ayant encore de l'importance pour lui dans sa famille. Itachi voulait protéger Konoha.

Il raconta tout à Naruto, sans rien omettre. Il termina en annonçant qu'il avait accepter la mission à condition que Sasuke ai la vie sauve et que, par conséquent, il devrait fuir le village une fois cela fait.

Naruto comprit parfaitement la décision de l'adolescent, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il n'était absolument pas question pour lui de se séparer d'Itachi. C'était impensable, il mourrait sans lui !Itachi était dans le même état que lui. Il avait accepté la mission, non sans mal, bien au contraire mais se séparer de son rayon de soleil ! Ça il n'y arrivait pas.

Pendant des heures, ils étaient restés serrés l'un contre l'autre n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qui arrivait. Itachi avait bien penser à prendre Naruto avec lui mais jamais le conseil n'accepterait le départ du Kyubi. Il préférerait abattre l'enfant sans sommation plutôt que de le voir partir et l'anbu ne voulait pas exposer son protéger à un tel risque. Et il ne cessait de réfléchir à une solution. S'il laissait Naruto, sa vie redeviendrait impossible.

L'enfant et l'adolescent étaient sur le point de craquer. Être séparés était impensable pour eux.

Mais au milieu de la nuit, Itachi se redressa brutalement.

- J'ai trouvé, s'était-il écrié.

Sans plus d'explication, il avait emmener Naruto. Ils s'étaient diriger vers le domaine Uchiwa où il pénétrèrent furtivement. Itachi récupéra un vieux rouleau dans ses affaires et ils filèrent vers la tour de l'Hokage, l'enfant dans les bras de l'adolescent.

En arrivant devant la porte du bureau du troisième, le jeune anbu fut heureux d'y distinguer les chakra de trois personnes : le Sandaime, Okojo et Ookami. Il toqua, Naruto toujours dans ses bras. Le gamin avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Il avait encore les traces des larmes de désespoir qu'il avait versé mais elles c'était taries et c'était maintenant avec l'espérance qu'il regardait Itachi en restant blottit contre lui.

Ils obtinrent rapidement l'autorisation d'entrer et ne se firent pas prier. Une expression de profonde surprise s'était peinte sur le visage du troisième en les voyant mais ce fut Ookami qui prit la parole :

- Itachi, Naruto, que se passe-t-il ?

L'enfant regarda l'anbu au masque de loup mais ne dit rien. L'adolescent planta son regard dans celui de l'Hokage et s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Il contrôla rapidement les alentours. On était en pleine nuit et il ne trouva aucune présence suspecte autour d'eux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au deux autres anbu qui semblaient attendre une réponse, ils étaient parfaitement au courant de la situation et donc, il pouvait parler librement devant eux.

- J'emmène Naruto avec moi, annonça-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

- On en a déjà discuté, répondit le troisième. Je ne suis pas contre mais le conseil...

- J'ai trouvé une solution, le coupa-t-il.

Le veille homme ne se vexa pas mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à questionner l'adolescent, Ookami le devança :

- Explique, demanda-t-il visiblement intéressé.

Itachi sortit le rouleau qu'il avait récupéré et le donna à l'Hokage.

- Avec ça, répondit-il avec assurance.

Les trois hommes examinèrent le document puis Okojo soupira avant de répondre.

- Je connais cette technique. Mais elle n'a jamais marché, c'est pour ça que tout le monde l'a oublié.

- Okojo a raison. C'est une technique perdue. Personne n'a jamais pu l'activer.

- J'ai trouver un moyen de le faire, lâcha l'adolescent.

- Comment ? Demanda le vieil homme intéressé.

- Avec le chakra de Kyubi.

Les trois hommes réfléchirent un moment.

- Ça pourrait marcher mais Naruto est bien trop jeune pour mettre en œuvre une telle technique. Il n'a aucune expérience en manipulation de chakra et je ne te parle pas de celui du démon, répondit l'Hokage.

- Je peux le faire à ça place, avec le mangekyou sharingan, annonça Itachi.

- Ça pourrait marcher Hokage-sama, remarqua Ookami.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Tachi ? Demanda innocemment Naruto.

Il avait bien suivi la discussion mais il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il comptait faire. Entendre mentionné Kyubi ne l'avait pas surprit étant donné que Itachi lui avait déjà tout expliqué à propos du démon. Il connaissait aussi le mangekyou sharigan mais ça ne l'aidait pas a comprendre.

À sa question, tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, attendrit. Mais il ne le remarqua pas, il fixait son protecteur avec espoir attendant sa réponse.

- Eh bien, je connais une technique qui va nous permettre de créer un deuxième Naruto, expliqua-t-il.

Les trois hommes furent surprit de la douceur de sa voix au par avant neutre et détachée. Ils connaissaient la relation des deux garçon mais ils n'avaient jamais était témoin du comportement d'Itachi avec lui.

- Un clown ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Presque, sauf qu'il ne disparaîtra pas avant très longtemps. Personne ne sera capable de voir la différence entre le vrai et le double. Même s'il est tué, il ne disparaîtra que si tu annule la technique. On va mettre le double à ta place pour berner le conseil et toi tu viens avec moi.

Naruto ne cacha pas sa joie à cette annonce et serra Itachi dans ses bras. La voix de Okojo raisonna alors :

- Cependant, il ne faut pas oublié que Naruto ressentira tout de même tout ce qui se passera avec son double.

- C'est mieux que le laisser ici, remarqua Ookami. Même si Naruto reste, il aura la vie dure mais aucune échappatoire. S'il part avec Itachi, il vivra toujours les problèmes du double mais en parallèle il pourra s'épanouir en dehors du village. Ainsi, on le met hors de porté de l'influence du conseil.

- C'est vrai, remarqua l'Hokage.

- Cependant, reprit Ookami d'une voix forte s'approchant d'Itachi. Si nous te laissons faire ça. Tu dois me promettre de toujours bien veiller sur lui, dit-il menaçant.

- Évidemment, répondit-il nullement intimidé.

- Tu me fera un rapport régulier, imposa ensuite l'Hokage.

- Bien sur.

- Dans ce cas c'est d'accord si c'est ce que Naruto veux...

- Je veux rester avec Tachi, s'écria aussitôt l'enfant en s'agrippant a l'adolescent.

- Très bien. Comment compte tu procéder pour la technique ? Demanda l'Hokage.

- Une fois que j'aurais le chakra du renard ce sera facile

- Ta mission est pour demain. Il faut s'y mettre tout de suite, dit Okojo.

Le groupe avait alors gagné dans la plus grande discrétion une salle au sous sol du bâtiment.

- Peu importe ce que nous faisons ici personne ne pourra nous espionner, annonça l'Hokage.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et y apposa un sceau

- Tu peux y aller Hyo, annonça Ookami.

- Hai.

L'adolescent s'assit contre un mur et garda Naruto sur ses genoux. Celui-ci le regardait. Il prit alors la parole.

- Naruto. Il va falloir qu'on aille voir Kyubi pour obtenir son chakra. Tu comprends ?

- Tu viens avec moi Tachi ? Demanda l'enfant anxieux.

- Bien sur, répondit celui-ci recevant alors un splendide sourire. On y va ?

- Hum.

Naruto vit alors les orbes noires d'Itachi passer au rouge et sa pupille se transformer en une sorte de shuriken à trois branches. Le décor changea alors et Naruto se retrouva les pieds dans l'eau. L'endroit était sombre. Il regarda autour de lui, pas très rassuré et fit un bond en entendant un puissant grognement. Tremblant, il se retourna et fit face à une immense cage dont la porte était fermée par un sceau. En regardant à l'intérieur, il distingua tout d'abord deux grands yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues. C'était un regard fou et destructeur. Il vit ensuite une immense gueule dont les dents étaient chacune aussi grandes que lui. Enfin, il distingua la silhouette entière de l'immense renard. Il émanait de lui une incommensurable colère, une soif de destruction et une cruauté sans bornes. Naruto était tétanisé.

- Tiens, un casse croûte, se moqua le démon de sa voix grave. Approche !

Il avait crié son ordre tentant d'attraper l'enfant en passant une patte à travers les barreaux. Bien que hors de porté, Naruto recula dans un réflexe en murmurant :

- Tachi.

Presque aussitôt son dos percuta quelque chose et une voix s'éleva :

- Je suis là.

L'enfant se retourna pour apercevoir le visage son protecteur. Effrayé, il se jeta dans ses bras et le jeune anbu l'y recueillie sans rechigner, le serrant contre lui.

- J'ai peur Tachi, murmura le jeune garçon en cachant son visage dans son cou.

- Je suis là. Ne t'en fait pas, le cajola l'adolescent.

- Uchiwa ! Hurla alors le démon.

- Kyubi, répondit alors Itachi sans sourciller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kyubi avec haine.

- Ton chakra.

- Et en quel honneur je te le donnerais ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

- J'en ai besoin pour faire sortir Naruto de Konoha.

- Je m'en fiche. Ça n'arrange pas mes affaires.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, dit-il en enclenchant son mangekyou sharingan.

Le démon hurla de frustration. En le regardant avec ces yeux Itachi remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Kyubi hurla sa colère pendant un long moment. Le jeune anbu pensa alors qu'il allait avoir du mal à obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais étonnement ce ne fut pas le cas. Le renard céda purement et simplement :

- Tien ! Prend et disparaît ! Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec ses yeux là ! Cracha-t-il.

Un chakra oranger sortit alors de la cage pour venir entouré le duo qui regagna alors le monde réel. Un manteau de chakra recouvrait alors l'enfant. Itachi composa une longue série de signe, mangekyou toujours actif. Le chakra du démon se détacha du corps de l'enfant pour former un double parfait de Naruto un peu plus loin.

Une fois la technique achevée Naruto et Itachi reprirent enfin contact avec la réalité. Ils étaient essoufflé et en sueur. Ookami s'accroupit à leur côtés :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Fatigué, murmura Naruto avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'adolescent.

- Ça va, répondit Itachi en reprenant son souffle.

Il referma ses bras autour de l'enfant qu'il avait sur les genoux et se releva en vacillant un peu. Il observa son œuvre : une réplique parfaite de l'enfant même avec le sharigan il ne voyait pas la supercherie.

- On a réussi Tachi, annonça le gamin avec un sourire.

Le jeune anbu s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Oui. Désoler, s'excusa-t-il.

Il avait l'impression de laissé le double dans la fausse au lion. Après tout c'était une partie de Naruto et il ressentirait tout comme un être normale. C'était comme avoir coupé un morceau de son protéger.

- Pourquoi ? Moi je reste et vous vous partez. Mais quand la technique sera annulée on ne fera de nouveau plus qu'un.

- En gros, il veut dire que si le vrai est heureux, il le sera aussi, constata l'Hokage qui reçut un immense sourire en réponse.

Ookami prit le double dans ses bras.

- Je te ramène chez toi et je reste avec toi, dit-il. Itachi, cache Naruto dans l'une des chambre de la tour et pose un sceau sur la porte. Tu passera le prendre après ta mission, dit-il sombrement.

- Hai

Le lendemain soir, le clan Uchiwa était massacré par la main de son prodige laissant pour seul survivant Sasuke. Et par cette nuit, Itachi et Naruto, âgés de six et quatorze ans, quittèrent Konoha ensemble. Bien que le départ du gamin ne fut connu que de l'Hokage, Ookami et Okojo...

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Reviews please (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant).

À plus pour la suite, Audragon.


	4. Une façade pour vivre

Ohayou mina sama.

Audragon desu ! Un nouveau chapitre de « Une façade pour vivre » ça vous dit ? Évidemment ! J'ai de ces questions des fois. Je suis dans le brouillard ce matin. Physiquement et mentalement. Ce n'est pas gagner mais que voulez vous ?

Arigatou à elodiedalton, darkmoonlady, MyFairLadyRose, Rebornx3, MiracleTrain, Shiragiku-chaan et yachiru-chan pour les reviews ! Ça me fait super plaisir !

Bref, clin d'œil à Masashi Kishimoto à qui j'empreinte son monde.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4 : Une façade pour vivre

Maintenant vous savez comment j'ai fait pour quitter Konoha au nez et à la barbe du conseil. Et même des années plus tard, ces vieux croûtons ne se doutent de rien. Et ça dirige un village militaire, je vous jure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ? Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en douze ans.

Itachi et moi, on a voyagé longtemps après notre départ du village. Finalement, on s'est arrêté dans un petit hameau paumé dans les montagnes et on y est resté. Nous vivions en restant à l'écart des gens.

Les premiers mois, ça a été difficile pour nous. Itachi a eu du mal a encaisser sa mission même s'il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Et moi j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer au contact étrange avec mon double. Je ressens la moindre de ses douleurs, toute ses émotions et lorsque je dormais il m'arrivait de voir ce qui se passait pour lui comme si c'était moi. C'est difficile a gérer étant donné que je ne sais jamais à quel moment ça viendra ni avec quelle intensité. Ressentir des blessures dont on ne peut se protéger c'est vraiment terrifiant. Et c'est souvent arrivé, surtout pendant les premières années après notre départ, mon double en bavait et moi avec. Heureusement, Tachi était toujours avec moi dans ces moments là.

J'ai aussi une sorte de contact télépathique avec mon double mais je ne m'en sers pas souvent. Ça me pompe une sacrée dose de chakra. On s'en est servi pour qu'il me parle de « ma » vie au village, donner des nouvelles au troisième mais aussi pour garder Konoha à l'oeil. Moi je peux contacter mon double mais lui ne peut pas le faire.

Lorsqu'on a enfin réussi à se faire à notre nouvelle vie, Tachi a commencé à m'entraîner. Et on a débuté par le plus difficile : Messire Kyubi. Itachi avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange la première fois qu'on était allé le voir. On a creusé la chose en retournant voir mon démon chéri. Et on a finalement découvert qu'il était sous l'influence d'un mangekyou sharigan. Mon Uchiwa, après beaucoup d'effort, a réussi à briser la technique et là, surprise ! Kyubi n'est pas si méchant en faites, c'était cette fichue technique qui le rendait comme ça.

Une fois libérer Kyubi nous a expliqué qu'il avait été piégé par un certain Madara Uchiwa qui l'avait forcé à attaquer Konoha. Et malheureusement, la technique avait persisté jusqu'à ce que Itachi le libère. En réalité Kyubi-sama n'est pas aussi hostile avec moi. Bon, certes il aime les bains de sang, la torture, il est un peu beaucoup pervers mais il est aussi très mère poule avec moi.

« Qui tu traites de mère poule renardeau ? »

« Toi Kyubi-sama. Et dit pas le contraire ! »

« Grrrrr ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Kyu et moi, on a fait connaissance rapidement. Itachi était souvent de nos discussions grâce au sharigan. Il était avec moi le jour où Kyu m'a parlé de mes parents. J'ai découvert que j'avais une famille et que mon père et ma mère étaient des personnes et des ninjas extraordinaires. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour protéger Konoha, je suis fier d'eux. Kyubi regrette encore leur mort, surtout celle de ma mère qui était son précédent hôte.

Le sceau qui les liés avait cédé lors de ma naissance et Kyu avait retrouvé sa liberté mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'attaquer le village. S'il n'y avait pas eu Madara, il aurait repris sa petite vie tranquille, libre.

Kyubi aussi m'a entraîné dans les mois qui ont suivis, il a même aidé Itachi.

« Je lui devait bien ça. Il m'a libérer ton Tachi. »

« C'est vrai que sans lui on serait encore au stade : Donne-moi ton corps ! Grrrrr ! »

J'ai vite progressé et Itachi disait souvent que si j'étais devenu ninja au village j'aurais était considéré comme un génie, vous y croyez-vous ? J'ai appris à me battre avec et sans mon démon préféré. Et je suis devenu fort en quelques années.

Quand j'ai eu assez d'expérience, on a quitté notre trou paumé et on a beaucoup voyagé. On a rencontré beaucoup de monde, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses et j'ai fait mon petit bonhomme de chemin mine de rien.

On a toujours gardé un œil sur Konoha et sur tout ce qui s'y passait. Le troisième nous a confié pas mal de missions d'espionnages et on a toujours était très efficace. De temps en temps, on faisait des missions avec Ookami et Okojo qui étaient souvent notre liaison avec l'Hokage. J'ai appris que ces deux-là étaient de proches amis de mes parents. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont toujours essayés de me protéger. Ils m'ont appris pas mal de choses sur ma famille. Et eux sont parfaitement conscient de ma force et connaissent mes activités. Avec le temps j'ai gagné leur respect et leur confiance en tant que ninja.

Après notre départ du village, la vie n'a pas été facile pour mon double. Sans Itachi, les agressions ont repris malgré les efforts de mes deux grands frères, comme j'aime appeler Ookami et Okojo ce qui, en passant ne leur déplais pas, et de l'Hokage. On disait que mon influence, ou plutôt celle de Kyubi, avait poussé Itachi a massacrer son clan. Et les adultes me l'ont bien fait sentir.

À cette époque, j'ai passé, enfin Naruto bis mais on est la même personne alors je dirais « je », beaucoup de temps auprès de Sasuke qui déprimait sévèrement. C'était compréhensible. Lui ne savait rien des manigances de son clan. Et puis qu'elle idée a eu Itachi de le pousser à la vengeance pour qu'il devienne fort. Mon Tachi s'est pris un sacré savon quand j'ai su ça. Je sais qu'il voulait que son petit frère gagne en puissance pour qu'il puisse se protéger mais il s'était bien gouré de motivation mon petit prodige.

À force de discussions avec Sasuke, j'ai réussi à lui sortir cette idée de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas tout lui raconter, Itachi était contre mais comme moi, il connaît bien son frère et il s'est rendu compte que s'il avait fait ça c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Je pense aussi que la confiance absolu en Itachi que j'affichais face à lui l'a aidé à se décider. Il est toujours en colère contre son grand frère mais il n'a plus d'idée bizarre en tête. Maintenant, il attend le jour où il le reverra et où ils s'expliqueront. Je lui ai promis que ça arriverait et qu'il comprendrait alors les actes de son aîné.

Sasuke et moi, on est devenus encore plus proche, les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais je faisais attention à ce que personne ne me voit avec lui, je ne voulais pas lui créer de problème. Sasuke n'avait personne d'autre que moi. Il rejetait tout le monde. Et le comportement des villageois n'était pas pour l'encourager. Toujours les mêmes regards d'espoir, on fondait sur lui de grandes idées. Ne le voyant que comme le dernier et prodigieux Uchiwa et non comme un enfant.

Je l'ai beaucoup soutenu pendant de longs mois. De plus sa présence réconfortait mon double et moi par la même occasion.

Je lui ai longtemps caché les agressions et personne n'était même au courant de notre relation, sauf l'Hokage et mes grands frères. Il y a eu un sacré malentendus entre nous. Sasuke pensait que c'était par ce qu'il était un Uchiwa que je ne voulais pas me montrer en public avec lui. Et puis, il a découvert les agressions en me retrouvant un jour dans un piteux état. Je lui raconter que j'étais l'hôte de Kyubi et que c'était pour cela qu'on me haïssait. Et il a enfin compris. J'ai eu peur de sa réaction à ce moment mais loin de s'éloigner de moi, il a crié sur les toits, si on peut dire pour un Uchiwa, que j'étais son ami. Il m'a quasiment forcé à m'installer au domaine avec lui et il me surveillait constamment jetant un regard Uchiwa bien sentit a tous ceux qui me regardait de travers.

Et on est devenus encore plus proche, on est devenus des frères. Ça a fait pas mal jaser dans le village mais on s'en fichait et les agressions en vers moi ce sont de nouveau faites rare. Itachi était très fier de lui pour ce qu'il faisait pour mon double et donc pour moi. Même si Sasuke n'a jamais été au courant de ma « double vie », j'ai voulu lui dire mais ordre de l'Hokage et puis j'ai compris que c'était mieux même s'il risquait de m'en vouloir en l'apprenant.

Le temps à continuer a passer au village et l'entré a l'académie est arrivée. Mon double avait adopté une attitude exubérante, criant partout qu'il serait le plus puissant ninja que la terre ai porté. Seulement le problème c'est que Naruto bis n'avait aucune capacité pour être ninja. De par sa nature, il était incapable de manipuler son chakra et par conséquent il n'a pu apprendre que la manipulation des armes et le taijutsu. Autrement- dit pas grand-chose pour un ninja.

L'incapacité de mon double à devenir un brillant ninja a bien contrecarré les plans du conseil qui voulait faire de moi une arme de guerre. Ookami avait bien raison lorsqu'il disait que mon départ du village me protégerait d'eux. Tout le monde me prend pour un démon, super nul de surcroît et grande gueule. Génial l'image !

C'est à l'époque de l'académie que Sasuke et moi on a fait la connaissance d'Iruka. Au début, il ne m'aimait pas et me tenait pour responsable de la mort de ses parents. En parlant avec moi et avec Sasu, il a fini par changer d'avis et finalement, il est un peu devenu un ange gardien, presque un père pour Sasuke et moi. Sa présence et son aide nous ont fait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux.

Les villageois n'ont jamais acceptés la relation d'amitié que j'avais avec le petit frère d'Itachi. Pour eux le démon n'avait rien à faire avec leur précieux Uchiwa. Et les autres élèves à l'académie étaient sidéré de voir le raté ami avec le génie. Ils essayaient tous de se rapprocher de lui et de m'écarter vite fait. Ils n'ont jamais réussi bien sûr. Je ne sais pas combien de fan girl a Sasuke, c'est effrayant, et je ne sais plus combien de fois je les ai renvoyé. Mais elles revenaient toujours pour leur Sasuke chérie, effrayant je vous dis.

Sasu lui, il les ignorait et il me défendait. Il restait constamment avec moi le jour de mon anniversaire. Jour pendant lequel mon double restait terrifié.

Le conseil a pas mal protesté quand le troisième m'a mis dans la même équipe que lui. Ces vieux croûtons voulaient le manipuler. Mais le troisième a toujours réussit à le protéger de ça.

Et puis rapidement, il y a eu l'examen chuunin. Sacré épisode si vous voulez mon avis. Dans l'ombre, le vrai moi ainsi que Itachi et quelques amis avons empêché Orochimaru de mettre la main sur Sasuke. Le serpent s'était mis en tête de le récupérer, et puis quoi encore ? On l'a occupé pendant la deuxième épreuve et jamais il n'a pu l'approché. On est resté alerte pendant tout l'examen mais avec la plus grande discrétion. Sasuke a pu faire les épreuves sans risque et sans se douter de rien, seul le troisième et mes grands frères étaient au courant à Konoha et ils m'avaient laissés la manœuvre.

On se préparait depuis un moment pour l'examen étant donné qu'on avait découvert les projets du serpent.

Suna n'a jamais aidé Orochimaru, grâce à moi. J'ai rencontré Gaara quelques temps avant lors d'une mission. J'ai réussi à renforcer son sceau et à rendre sa « gentillesse » à Shukaku qui lui aussi était encore sous l'influence de la grossière technique de sceau qui avait été utilisé sur lui. Nous n'avons pas réussi à empêcher le meurtre du Kazekage à ce moment et le serpent avait réussi à prendre sa place. Gaara et moi étions ami et donc quand je lui ai exposé ce que j'avais découvert sur l'examen, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde.

Le jour de la troisième épreuve, Orochimaru a dut affronter la paire Gaara/Shukaku qui, bien que récente était très efficace et l'Hokage. C'était trop pour lui. Il s'est retirer après avoir était gravement blessé. Le troisième a perdu un bras ce jour-là mais il est toujours bien vivant.

« Il est tenace le vieux. »

« Je suis d'accord Kyu. »

Par la suite, une alliance fut conclue entre Suna et Konoha et Gaara devint le Kazekage et le Kage le plus jeune de l'histoire.

Moi j'ai surveillé tout ça dans l'ombre, la plan que Itachi et moi avions mis en place avait parfaitement fonctionné. Mon double n'a pas failli à sa réputation : Sa grande gueule lui a fait passer la première épreuve, à la deuxième c'est Sasuke qui a fait tout le boulot, il a passé les éliminatoires grâce à l'abandon de Kiba pour blessure et s'est fait étaler par Neiji à la troisième épreuve.

Cependant, le combat face à Neiji n'avait pas servi à rien. En le regardant, j'avais l'impression qu'il se détruisait lui-même. Aussi après l'examen, j'ai proposé à l'Hokage de le faire sortir du village lui aussi. Neiji a accepté lorsque je lui ai proposé de le débarrasser de son seau. Au début, il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais il a tenté sa chance. Pendant une mission finement réglé à l'avance, on a mis en scène son meurtre pour ne pas que la branche principale des Hyuuga intervienne. Il a eu du mal à admettre que je n'étais pas vraiment le raté que tout le monde pensait, sa tête était à mourir de rire ce jour-là. À Konoha, on croit qu'il a été tué par un certain Kitsune, un ninja dont personne ne sait rien, moi bien sûr. Et maintenant, il est à mes côtés et plus heureux que jamais. On est devenu très ami.

Après, l'examen le troisième a rappelé Jiraya et Tsunade au village. Je les aime bien ces deux vieux. Et eux m'apprécient aussi même s'ils ne croient pas en moi en tant que ninja. L'ermite pas net à bien essayer de m'entraîner, enfin, d'entraîner mon double mais il n'y a évidemment jamais eu de résultat. Je crois qu'il était très déçus, je lui rappel énormément mon père et il avait de grands espoirs pour moi. Ce qu'il ne sait pas en revanche, c'est que à travers Naruto bis, j'ai bel et bien appris la technique d'invocation et le rasengan ainsi que tout les conseils qu'il donnait. Mon double m'a tout transmis. J'ai fait promettre à Gamabunta et compagnie de ne rien dire sur ma double vie à l'ermite pas net. J'ai aussi beaucoup travaillé le rasengan, j'en ai pas mal de variantes. J'ai hâte de montrer se que je sais faire à Jiraya, j'aimerais qu'il soit fier de moi. Je l'aime beaucoup et grâce à Kyu je sais aussi qu'il est mon parrain.

Tsunade, elle, c'est un peu ma grand-mère. Toujours là, de bon conseil, elle est géniale. D'ailleurs, le troisième lui a cédé la place et elle est devenue le Godaime Hokage. Le vieux et Jiraya lui servent de conseillers. Cependant, personne n'a était mis au courant pour moi. Eux aussi ne savent rien de mes capacités et je crois qu'ils rechigneraient même à me confier une mission de rang D. S'ils savaient !

Avec le temps, j'ai réussi à me faire apprécier des ninjas de ma promotion et de leur sensei. Ils ne me considèrent pas comme un ninja d'avenir mais j'étais devenu leur ami et ils veillaient sur moi. Du coup Sasuke aussi avait de nouveaux amis mais il n'était toujours pas plus parlant et tout le monde avait besoin de mon décodeur Uchiwa pour lui parler. Finalement, Naruto bis eu droit à une belle vie pendant un moment et il a même pas mal joué les entremetteur dans l'ombre pour que tout le monde se trouve quelqu'un, même Sasuke.

Voilà pour la vie de mon double. De mon côté j'ai fait pas mal de rencontre. Mais celle qui a été la plus importante pour moi a sans doute été le jour où j'ai rencontré Yahiko. Itachi et moi l'avons trouvé blessé. Sa grande ressemblance avec moi nous a interpellé, on est presque pareil, sauf que lui il est roux et plus vieux.

Sa vie n'a pas été gaie. À cause de la guerre dans son pays d'origine, il s'est retrouvé séparer de sa famille très jeune. Un enfant qui vit seul en temps de guerre, ce n'est pas facile. Il nous a raconté qu'il avait rencontré deux autres gamins : Konan et Nagato. Ils sont devenus ami et un peu plus tard, ils ont croisés la route d'un ninja qui a accepté de les entraîner. Quelques années plus tard, ils montaient un groupe pour tenter d'enrailler les guerres dans leur pays. Ils étaient forts mais leur force a causé leur perte. Un ninja les a piégé, ayant peur d'eux, en prétextant vouloir la paix. Il a pris Konan en otage et à réclamer la mort de Yahiko qui dirigeait leur organisation. Mais personne n'a eu le temps de réagir, Konan s'est suicidée avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir ne voulant pas voir son ami mourir. Yahiko nous avait expliqué que Nagato avait complètement déraillé depuis ce jour-là et qu'il essayait de l'arrêter.

Je connaissais déjà l'Akatsuki que Nagato dirigeait sous le nom de Pein actuellement, mais Yahiko nous en a appris bien plus sur son origine, positive à la base. En discutant et en creusant un peu plus on a découvert que le sensei de Yahiko avait été Jiraya. Mais ce qu'on a découvert de plus incroyable était son nom : Namikaze. Il était le grand frère de mon père. Après avoir était séparer de lui, sa famille était venu se réfugier à Konoha.

Ça était le bonheur total pour nous de découvrir que nous avions encore une famille, on ne s'est plus quitté depuis. La dernière fois que Yahiko avait vu Minato, son petit frère n'avait que quatre ans et lui sept. Il avait cru que toute sa famille avait été tuée. On s'entend très bien et on se ressemble beaucoup. Il est arrivé dans ma vie peu de temps avant que l'on récupère Neiji. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui ces deux-là sont comme qui dirait ensemble, en couple quoi. Vous imaginez, le froid Neiji Hyuuga avec l'expansif Yahiko Namikaze. Mais ils vont très bien à deux et sont très amoureux depuis un moment maintenant.

De mon côté, ma relation avec Itachi a pas mal évolué aussi.

« Merci qui ? »

« Merci Kyubi ! »

Eh oui merci Kyubi. C'est lui qui nous a ouvert les yeux quand il en a eu marre que l'on se tourne autour. On s'est sûrement aimé depuis notre premier regard mais il a fallu que Kyu s'en mêle pour qu'on le réalise. Aujourd'hui, lui et moi, on est très heureux à deux et plus proche que jamais. Je l'aime terriblement.

« Et moi j'aime quand vous faites du sport en chambre ! »

« Kyu ! »

« Oh ! Ça va ! Toi aussi t'aime ça ! »

« ... »

« Ah ! J'ai raison ! »

Hum ! Bref, maintenant je suis plus connu sous le nom de Kitsune, ninja célèbre de nom mais on ne sait pas grand-chose sur moi. Je suis discret et mystérieux. Ce qu'on sait en revanche c'est que je dirige une organisation appelée « Akuma no Kage ». Sachez que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi ce nom, ce sont mes hommes et il plait beaucoup à Kyubi. Itachi et mon bras droit, évidemment.

Nous somme une organisation indépendante, le troisième a fait en sorte que nous ne soyons plus sous les ordres de Konoha. Nous sommes indépendants en quelques sorte mais on veille toujours sur le village. Ce statut nous aide surtout à ne pas tomber sous l'influence du conseil, parce lorsqu'ils le sauront, ils voudront nous avoir sous la main.

On passe notre temps à effectuer des missions d'espionnage, on démolit les organisations criminelles, on fait des missions en tant qu'indépendant pour diverse personne de toute classe, Kage, seigneur, simple citoyens. Ça nous rapporte de l'argent pour vivre mais jamais nous n'allons contre nos principes. Mais ce qu'on fait surtout, c'est surveiller l'Akastuki, j'y ai un espion bien placé d'ailleurs. Plusieurs de leur membres ont déjà étés éliminés par nos soins mais il reste les plus forts. On surveille aussi Orochimaru, une vrai anguille celui-là, on n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus. L'avantage, c'est que depuis qu'il nous a sur le dos il se fait discret et il ne s'approche plus de Konoha et donc de Sasuke.

En gros, on a un œil sur tout et tout le monde. J'ai des espions partout et pas mal d'ami et donc logiquement pas mal d'ennemis aussi...

Mais revenons au présent. Il est tôt, c'est le matin et je suis à deux pas de Konoha, littéralement. Ces dernières années mon double a rencontré des problèmes. Le chakra de Kyubi qui le compose est instable et cela à provoquer plusieurs incidents. Tout le monde pensait alors que le démon tentait de se libérer mais il ne s'agissait en faites que de son chakra qui veut retourner à son véritable possesseur. Mais ça personne ne le sait et on croit que je perds le contrôle. Ces « crises » dira-t-on, ont causées pas mal de dégâts, la haine envers moi a encore augmentée et les ninjas de ma génération ont appris que j'étais l'hôte d'un démon. Cependant, ils continuent de me considérer comme un ami, ils sont génial. Leur comportement en vers moi n'a pas changer même lorsqu'ils ont appris cela et ils veillent sur moi. Depuis que ces pertes de contrôles, Sai et le capitaine Yamato on rejoint l'équipe sept en tant que soutient.

Tout ça pour dire que la technique de dédoublement s'affaiblit, elle peut rompre à tout moment et cela risque de provoquer une explosion de chakra plutôt impressionnante. J'ai donc décidé d'annuler moi-même la technique et donc de revenir au village. Elle aura quand même tenu douze ans !

Nous sommes donc le matin de mon dix-huitième anniversaire et j'avance vers Konoha, seul. Je sens qu'une fois de plus mon double n'a plus le contrôle de son chakra et je presse le pas. Revenant vers mon village pour briser la façade qui m'a permis de vivre et révélé qui est vraiment Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki...

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Vous avez intérêt à me laisser des reviews hein ! (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau menaçant).

À plus pour la suite. Audragon.


	5. Kitsune égal Naruto!

Ohayou mina san.

Aujourd'hui dans mon petit sac j'ai un nouveau chapitre de « Une façade pour vivre », rien que pour vous.

Arigatou pour les reviews. Merci à Rebornx3, MyFairLadyRose, elodiedalton, Marion9397, darkmoonlady, oo33oo, liloua, Sala et Shiragiku-chaan (que je remercie aussi pour sa review sur ma fic « Quand les pensés se rejoignent »).

Alors, Marion9397 ma parler de la différence d'âge entre Neiji et Yahiko. Oui le roux est beaucoup plus vieux que son chérie mais personnellement ça ne me gêne pas alors j'ai garder son âge normal qui tourne autour des 40-45 ans environ.

On oublie pas que Naruto est l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 5 : Kitsune égal Naruto ?

Personne ne remarqua le jeune homme blond qui pénétra Konoha à la manière d'une ombre. Mesurant un mètre soixante quinze, il était vêtu d'un pantalon de ninja noir, des sandales ninja elle aussi montaient de ses chevilles et recouvraient le bas de ses jambes. En guise de ceinture, il avait une épaisse bande de tissu noir et luisant, noué à la taille et orné à l'avant d'une plaque de métal semblable à celle des bandeau ninja. Le kanji « Kage » y était gravée en caractère rouge sang. Son torse était couvert d'une courte veste noire assez ample à capuche. Celle-ci était rabattue sur son crâne et son visage était recouvert d'un masque noir, représentant un renard aux moustaches rouges.

À sa cuisse était fixé un étui à kunai. Deux gardes de katana dépassaient de son dos à l'arrière de sa tête et leurs fourreaux étaient dissimulés sous sa veste. Une fine ceinture de cuir pendait lâchement à sa taille et soutenait plusieurs fins rouleaux descendant sur sa cuisse. Un sac de cuir sombre était placé en bandoulière sur son épaule. Discret et silencieux, il avança rapidement vers le centre du village sans que personne ne l'ai repéré.

Sur la place, un petit attroupement c'était formé. Une quinzaine de personnes en entouraient deux autres. Au centre du large cercle formé par le groupe était agenouillé un jeune homme blond. Recroquevillé sur lui même, ses mains serraient sa veste orange et noire au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses dents étaient serrées et ses yeux rouges sang aux pupilles fendues étaient plissée. Sur chacune de ses joues, trois épaisses marques ressemblant à des moustaches barraient la peau halée.

Son corps était recouvert d'un manteau de chakra oranger matérialisant la silhouette d'un renard autour de lui. Debout non loin de là, se tenait un jeune homme d'environ un mètre quatre vingt. Il avait de court cheveux noir comme ses yeux et sa peau était pâle. Il était vêtu simplement, d'un pantalon et d'un pull noirs. Ce dernier était brodé d'un éventail rouge et blanc dans le dos. Il regardait son ami au sol avec inquiétude et surveillait aussi ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux.

- Naruto, appela-t-il en dardant ses yeux sur le blond.

- T'approche pas Sasuke, prévint-il en refermant ses bras autour de son torse. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

À contre cœur l'Uchiwa resta à distance, impuissant et inquiet, se plaçant tout de même entre son ami et les villageois. Régulièrement, une onde d'énergie s'échappait du corps du blond et se propageait autour d'eux faisant trembler le sol. Leurs intensités augmentaient régulièrement commençant a fissurer la terre autour d'eux.

Rapidement, d'autres ninja et villageois s'étaient approchés et regardaient la scène avec colère. Sasuke commença a en voir certains se mettre en garde et menacer son ami. Il se tendit et tourna le dos à Naruto pour faire face au groupe prêt a arrêter le premier qui s'avancerait, se dressant fièrement et défiant de son regard glacial tout ceux qui voulaient attaquer.

Ça ne faisait que deux minutes que la crise avait débutée mais déjà une bonne partie du village était au courant. Partout on criait que le jinchuuriki de Kyubi perdait encore le contrôle de son démon et qu'il menaçait de détruire le village. De ce fait, une grande partie des ninja accouraient vers la place près a exécuter Naruto sans sommation.

Ces pertes de contrôle avaient encore fait augmenter l'agressivité en vers le jeune homme et ceux qui lui étaient hostiles espéraient saisir ces occasions pour l'éliminer ou faire pression sur l'Hokage pour le faire enfermer.

Sasuke, même s'il n'en montra rien, fut soulagé de voir leurs amis arriver. Ceux-ci le rejoignirent sans hésiter et se placèrent à ses côtés faisant barrage entre Naruto et l'attroupement. Il y avait là Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino et Lee. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se mettaient entre le blondinet et ses opposants lors de ces crises. Même s'ils gardaient toujours l'appréhension de voir Kyubi sortir, ils n'étaient pas décidé à laisser leurs blond préféré être blessé. C'était dans ses moments là que Naruto se rendait compte qu'il avait de vrai amis.

Kakashi, à la droite de Sasuke, jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, regardant son jeune élève qui transpirait et respirait rapidement toujours recroquevillé sur lui même, il semblait souffrir. Il se pencha ensuite vers l'Uchiwa et murmura :

- L'Hokage arrive pour gérer la situation, dit-il.

- Hn.

Cependant, ils furent couper par l'intervention d'une personne du groupe.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous le protégez encore ! Cria-t-il.

- Il faut s'en débarrasser, cria un autre.

- Il a raison, sinon il détruira Konoha un jour !

Les amis du jeune homme se tendirent en restant silencieux. Ils savaient depuis longtemps qu'il était inutile de discuter avec eux. Des insultes commencèrent à se faire entendre, énervant grandement Sasuke et les autres.

Une minute plus tard, une voix résonna à travers la foule amassée :

- Silence !

Le boucan diminua au son de cette voix bien connue et l'on vit Tsunade fendre la foule et s'avancer vers Sasuke. C'est alors qu'une décharge de chakra plus puissante s'échappa du blond forçant ses amis à s'éloigner un peu plus et les autres à lever leur bras devant eux pour ce protéger.

- Maître Hokage, il faut faire quelque chose ou...

- Silence, j'ai dit !

Elle fixa le jeune homme au centre de toute cette agitation alors que Jiraya arrivait à ses côtés.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

- Je ne pense pas. On a encore rien trouvé pour arrêter ce phénomène.

- Merde !

Une nouvelle décharge se fit sentir, fendant profondément le sol et les forçant a reculer encore. Tout le monde se redressa et beaucoup se décidèrent a attaquer sans plus de discussion. Sentant la menace, Sasuke et les autres se préparèrent a riposter avant même que l'onde soit complètement passée. Tsunade se prépara à intervenir avec Jiraya. Cependant, personne n'arriva au bout de son geste : tous c'étaient figés en reportant le regard sur Naruto.

Un inconnu venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Personne n'avait vu venir cette homme au masque de renard. Personne n'avait sentit son approche, que ce soit, Sasuke, Tsunade, Jiraya ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Aussitôt Sasuke voulut s'élancer pour écarter cet étranger de son ami mais il cessa son mouvement en voyant Naruto porter sur lui un regard soulagé. Il resta surprit comme tout ceux qui avaient remarqué son expression. Le silence tomba et tous purent entendre leurs paroles. Le blond sembla planter ses yeux dans les siens en se redressant difficilement mais personne ne put le confirmer étant donné que l'inconnu était de dos :

- T'en a mis du temps, râla faussement le blond d'une voix douloureuse.

Ses amis restèrent interdit : il connaissait cet homme ! Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec lui.

- Désoler, s'excusa l'autre. Bouge pas, conseilla-t-il.

C'est d'une vitesse prodigieuse qu'il composa une série de signes que même le sharigan de Sasuke et Kakashi ne purent décrire. Puis il posa ses mains sur le blond. Instantanément, le chakra du démon sembla être aspiré par ses doigts et disparut en quelques seconde sous les regards stupéfait de l'assemblée. Les yeux de Naruto reprirent leur teinte normal et il retrouva progressivement son souffle même s'il avait l'air épuisé. Il se redressa lentement et un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Merci, dit le blond.

- Appuie toi sur moi, répondit l'autre en lui tendant une main.

Toutefois le blondinet s'évanouit avant d'esquisser le moindre geste mais il fut rattraper par l'étranger qui s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Lâchez le et éloigner vous ! Ordonna Sasuke d'une voix dure et froide.

Son intervention permit de réveiller tout le monde. Les amis de Naruto se mirent en garde tout comme le reste des présents. Jiraya et Tsunade s'avancèrent et stoppèrent à quelques mètres du nouveau venu, juste à côté de Kakashi et Asuma. Ils étaient tendus.

- Obéissez et identifié vous, ordonna l'Hokage autoritaire.

L'homme prit le temps d'allonger le blond au sol avant de se relever et de se retourner lentement. Jiraya sursauta légèrement et murmura a Tsunade:

- Regarde son masque et l'emblème à sa ceinture. Ce type c'est...

- Kistune, termina-t-elle.

Le murmure n'échappa a personne et tous se tendirent d'avantage. C'est que l'homme était connu au contraire de sa position vis à vis de Konoha. L'agressivité et la méfiance envers cet individu était palpable. Celui-ci avait incliné sa tête sur le côté à la manière d'un chaton en entendant son nom. Il était totalement détendu et ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par la tension qui régnait. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner et Jiraya prit la parole :

- Éloigne toi de lui Kitsune et dit nous ce que tu viens faire là, demanda-t-il avec un énervement palpable.

Son regard ne cessait de voyager entre l'adolescent et l'homme avec inquiétude. Voyant qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas et énervé par sa décontraction Jiraya et Sasuke esquissèrent un mouvement pour l'attaquer.

- Laissez le, intervint une voix.

Dans la seconde, deux anbu firent leur apparition au près de l'Hokage.

- Okojo ! Ookami ! Qu'est-ce que ? S'étonna Tsunade.

- Ce n'est pas un ennemis, chuchota Ookami la laissant surprise.

Sans plus attendre les deux anbu les plus célèbres du village, s'avancèrent vers l'homme masqué, détendus.

- Salut Kitsu, salua Okojo en arrivant à sa hauteur posant une main sur son épaule.

- Bienvenu à la maison Kit, lui dit Ookami semant la confusion totale dans l'assemblé.

- Salut, répondit celui-ci d'une voix enjouée.

- Mais... Vous pouvez me dire ce qui ce passe ? Réclama l'Hokage à ses anbu.

- Kitsune est un ami, répondit le Sandaime en s'approchant. Salut gamin, cria-t-il à l'intention de l'homme.

- Yo, jiji, répondit celui-ci avec un signe de main.

Tsunade, une fois ses esprits retrouvés, congédia tout le monde a grand cris. Seul restèrent les amis de Naruto vite rejoint par ceux manquant,dont Iruka et Shizune, pour reformer la promotion entière. Alors que tous se dispersaient avec des regards curieux pour Kitsune, celui-ci interrompis Okojo qui s'apprêtait à prendre Naruto dans ses bras :

- Je vais m'en occuper, dit-il en soulevant le blond sans aucun effort apparent.

Okojo ne protesta pas et le laissa faire supportant sans ciller le regard désapprobateur des amis du blondinet.

- Allons dans ton bureau Tsunade. Je vais vous expliquer, annonça Sarutobi. Vous pouvez partir, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers le groupe de jeune ninja et de sensei restés là.

Ceux-ci s'apprêtèrent a protester mais à la surprise général ce fut Kitsune le plus rapide :

- Laisses les jiji. Ils le sauront de toute façon, dit-il.

Tous furent surprit de la familiarité avec laquelle il parlait au troisième rappelant la désinvolture de Naruto. Le veille homme ne releva absolument pas et le regarda semblant réfléchir mais se fut Ookami qui traduit sa pensé :

- T'es sûr de toi Kit ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le groupe de ninja qui attendait une réponse.

- Oui. Ça nous permettra de ne pas raconter l'histoire plusieurs fois.

- Il a pas tort Kitsu, remarqua Okojo. Tout le monde serra au courant de toute façon d'ici peu.

- Très bien. Allons-y alors, lança le troisième.

Ils se mirent en route dans un silence pesant. Le Sandaime, Jiraya et Tsunade marchaient devant, les deux derniers jetant régulièrement des coups d'oeil sur le nouveau venus qui les suivait encadré des deux anbu. Kitsune sourit derrière son masque en remarquant que Sasuke s'était rapproché dans son dos pour veiller sur Naruto qu'il tenait toujours. Il sentait aussi le regard colérique d'Hinata et son sourire s'agrandit :

« Elle sera très heureuse d'apprendre que Neiji n'est pas mort. » Pensa-t-il.

Il ne rata pas non plus la vigilance de tout les autres et leur inquiétude palpable pour le blond. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau de l'Hokage, celle-ci s'installa a son bureau, y posa les coudes, croisa les main et y appuya son menton. Le troisième se tint à sa droite tandis que Jiraya s'installa nonchalamment sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Le groupe de ninja s'éparpilla en arc de cercle dans la périphérie de la pièce. Ookami et Okojo se postèrent derrière le fauteuil dans lequel Kistune déposa son fardeau, qui commençait à se réveiller, avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à côté de sa tête.

- Ça y est ? T'es réveillé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur en regardant Naruto.

A la surprise général, le blond ne s'époumona pas pour répondre à la pique. Il se contenta de sourire, de se redresser un peu pour aller posé sa tête sur la cuisse de Kistune qui ne protesta pas. Beaucoup restèrent ébahit devant cette scène. Comment leur petit Naruto pouvait être aussi proche d'un homme comme Kitsune ?

- Te fous pas de moi, répondit le blond. Ça serait pas arriver si t'étais pas en retard, râla-t-il.

- Désoler.

- T'étais où d'ailleurs Kitsu ? Tu devais arriver hier, remarqua Okojo.

- J'ai été retardé.

- À cause de ça ? Demanda Ookami d'une voix grave.

- Oui.

- Tu peux nous en dire plus, demanda le troisième sur le même ton que le commandant des anbu.

- J'attends les derniers rapports avant de te donner une réponse jiji. Ils arrivent dans quelques heures.

- Youhou, on est là nous aussi, intervint Jiraya qui comme tous les autres ne comprenait rien à la discussion.

- Excusez nous, répondit Sarutobi avec un sourire. Des explications s'imposent je crois.

- En effet, affirma Tsunade.

Tous virent le troisième consulter Kitsune du regard puis Naruto. Ceux-ci en firent de même entre eux et ce fut finalement le blondinet qui prit la parole :

- Y faudrait peut-être commencer par l'histoire des Uchiwa, dit-il.

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sasuke complètement perdu et visiblement intrigué.

Naruto s'installa en tailleur sur le fauteuil et invita son meilleur ami à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Celui-ci accepta en le questionnant du regard.

- On ne t'a pas tout dit sur le massacre de ta famille, commença le troisième.

Il se mit alors a raconter les raisons véritables de la disparition du clan et il révéla donc la mission d'Itachi. Il ne cacha rien et termina en faisant le plates excuse à Sasuke.

Ce dernier était tombé de haut même s'il avait gardé son impassibilité légendaire pendant tout le récit. Kitsune et Naruto avaient étés les seuls a pouvoir déceler la profondeur de son trouble et le deuxième posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Tout c'était renversé dans la tête de Sasuke. Lui qui en voulait à son frère pour l'avoir privé de la famille qu'il chérissait, découvrait qu'en réalité seul Itachi avait pensé a sa vie et à son bien être quand le clan voulait le sacrifier sans plus de remord. Il apprenait que les siens auraient volontiers provoqués un bain et sang et une guerre juste par orgueil et ambition alors que son frère se sacrifiait pour le sauver et préserver la paix. La situation était complètement retournée maintenant et il avait du mal a remettre ses idées en place.

Toute la pièce était sous le choc et un long silence suivi l'explication. Hinata en profita pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Sasuke et lui prit délicatement la main, la serrant de ses fin doigts en signe de soutiens. Elle lança un regard noir a Kitsune mais elle reporta ensuite son attention sur celui qui était, depuis un moment déjà, son petit ami. La douceur et la fragilité de la jeune fille avait étés les seuls choses capables d'atteindre le cœur fermé de l'Uchiwa qui s'était laissé charmer, légèrement encourager par son meilleur ami.

Finalement, ce fut Tsunade qui brisa le silence :

- Donc Itachi Uchiwa n'est absolument pas un déserteur, constata-t-elle d'une voix basse.

- Non, c'est un anbu en mission, répondit Ookami.

- Où est-il ? Demanda Sasuke en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du troisième.

- Kitsune ? Demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers l'homme masqué.

- Pourquoi vous lui demandez à lui ? Lança Sasuke.

- Parce que depuis qu'Itachi a quitter le village, il est resté avec Kitsune, renseigna Okojo.

Sasuke jeta un regard surprit à l'homme en question.

- Où est mon frère ? Lui demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Kitsune le regarda avec insistance avant de répondre.

- Il sera à Konoha dans peu de temps, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pendant toute ces année ? Demanda Kakashi en regardant Kitsune.

- Il s'est occupé de moi, répondit l'homme.

Un silence surprit s'installa alors que beaucoup avait la mâchoire au sol ce qui tira un sourire caché à l'homme masqué.

- Eh, jiji ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je la lâche maintenant ma petite bombe ? Demanda-t-il au troisième.

- On est la pour ça baka, répondit Naruto.

- Baka toi même, répondit Kitsune d'une voix enfantine qui une fois de plus laissa son public muet.

- Tu te rend compte que tu t'insulte tout seul Naruto, remarqua Okojo en pouffant.

Cette fois tout le monde était largué et passablement énervé.

- On nous explique, demanda Jiraya dont la patience semblait avoir disparue.

Kitsune soupira et se leva.

- C'est bon l'ermite pas net ça arrive, dit-il.

L'appellation surpris tout le monde. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui appelait Jiraya de cette façon. Tous avaient alors tourné leur attention sur lui et attendait la suite dans le silence. Kitsune alias Naruto profitait de son petit effet. Il se débarrassa de son sac. Avec lenteur il enleva sa capuche dévoilant sa chevelure blonde légèrement plus longue que celle de son double. Elle était désordonnée et lui couvrait les oreilles et la nuque. Il retira ensuite sa veste, libérant la très fine et longue tresse débutant dans sa nuque et traversant son dos. Il portait un col roulé noir sans manches et moulant qui laissé deviner sa fine musculature. Une spirale orange rouge était brodée dans son dos. Le dos de ses mains et ses avants bras étaient protégés d'épais brassard de cuir noir. À son cou pendait une splendide perle azur sur une chaîne d'argent. Le bijou n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui bondit sur ses pieds en faisant sursauté tout le monde. Il pointa du doigt le collier alors que Kitsune penchait la tête avec incompréhension :

- Naruto, pourquoi c'est lui qui a ce collier ? Demanda-t-il a son ami presque agressif.

- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi se collier ? Demanda Ino.

- Cette perle est un cadeau que Itachi a fait à Naruto quand il était petit, renseigna-t-il. Je me demandais ce que tu en avais fait, je ne te voyais plus avec. Je croyais que tu y tenais, dit-il d'un ton accusateur en se tournant vers son ami.

- Mais j'y tiens beaucoup Sasu et personne n'a le droit de toucher à ce bijou qui n'a pas quitté mon cou depuis le jour où Itachi l'y a mit.

Un lourd silence tomba et tous reportèrent leur attention sur celui qui avait répondu et qui portait doucement sa main a son masque noir. Finalement, la face de renard quitta le visage de son porteur dévoilant une peau halée, des joues barrées de ce qui semblaient être des moustaches, un sourire bien connu et deux magnifiques yeux azur rivalisant avec le ciel d'été firent enfin leurs apparitions.

En le voyant, Kakashi faillit s'effondrer, Jiraya tomba de l'appuie de fenêtre et s'écrasa au sol la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités comme ceux de Tsunade dont le menton avait glissé de ses mains pour presque percuter le bureau. Tout les autres semblaient profondément surpris. Sarutobi le regardait avec une certaine tendresse comme les deux anbu.

Kitsune regarda tour à tour Kakashi, Jiraya et Tsunade. Il n'avait aucun mal a comprendre leur réaction et dit avec douceur :

- Je sais. Je lui ressemble beaucoup comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Bredouilla le sannin aux crapauds.

- Je vous présente Naruto, le vrai cette fois-ci, annonça joyeusement le clown.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent-ils tous.

- Quand j'étais petit, ma vie n'était pas vraiment rose à cause du fait que j'étais l'hôte de Kyubi, commença le double.

Alternativement le double et le vrai racontèrent comment Itachi l'avait protéger sans entrer dans les détail de leur relation particulière. Les plus vieux, présent à l'époque, se souvenait bien avoir vu le petit blond en compagnie de l'Uchiwa dans le village ainsi que la polémique que cela avait créé. Puis Itachi avait eu sa mission.

- Le départ d'Itachi était impensable pour moi, dit Kitsune.

- Et Itachi a proposer de l'emmener avec lui en quittant Konoha, annonça Ookami.

- Le conseil ne m'aurait jamais laissé quitter le village, continua le double, alors on a du trouver une solution.

- On s'est servit d'une technique de dédoublement oubliée, expliqua Kitsune en passant son bras autour du cou de son double. Voilà pourquoi vous voyez presque double, dit-il en souriant. Même si on est plus tout à fait pareil physiquement. Et je suis parti avec Itachi le jour de sa fuite tandis que mon clown ici présent est resté parmi vous.

Tout le monde était pendu a ses lèvres.

- Mais pourquoi être parti ? Demanda Kiba.

Kitsune se redressa et pris une expression dure alors que l'autre blond baissé le visage avec un sourire triste.

- Mise à part jiji, Ookami et Okojo. Personne ici ne sait comment je vivais à cette époque. Quoi que je crois bien que toi ba-chan, l'ermite pas net, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Iruka et Kakashi, vous vous en doutiez un peu. Comme toi Sasuke, dit-il en regardant celui-ci. Pour moi perdre Itachi c'était retomber en enfer, dit-il tristement.

Personne ne l'interrompit respectant son silence. Puis il reprit:

- Quitter Konoha m'a permis de m'épanouir au lieu de servir de joujou au conseil.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sakura.

- Je t'en pris Sakura-chan, répondit le double. Vous savez tous que je suis l'hôte de Kyubi. Et pour les villages ninja un jinchuuriki est une arme et non une personne. Mais comme je suis incapable de manipuler mon chakra, c'était rater pour eux.

- Ça m'a permit de ne pas m'effondrer mentalement et de m'échapper de ce qui se passait ici, continua Kitsune.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Ça ce voit non ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire en écartant les bras. Je suis devenu Kitsune.

- Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, Kitsune, c'était notre petit Naruto national, s'écria Kiba. Bah ça alors !

- C'est toi qui a tuer Neiji.

La phrase prononcée à peine plus haut qu'un murmure paralysa tous le monde. Hinata l'avait dite tête basse, poings serrés sur ses jambes, c'était bien la première fois que tous pouvait sentir la colère de la jeune fille et s'était effrayant.

Tout les regards se posèrent sur Kitsune. Ils étaient accusateur et presque agressif. Ils avaient mal vécu la mort de l'Hyuuga surtout Hinata, Lee, Tenten et Gai. D'ailleurs ceux-ci ne cachaient pas leur hostilité. Devant la tension qui régnait soudain, Ookami et Okojo se rapprochèrent de Kitsune. L'incompréhension la plus total régnait : pourquoi Naruto aurait-il tuer Neiji ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Hinata en relevant un visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

Aussitôt Sasuke s'assit a ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras avant de regarder Kitsune avec une certaine dureté.

- Est-ce que tu l'as fait parce que Neiji ne t'aimait pas ? Demanda-t-elle en sanglotant. Il ne méritait pas ça !

Kitsune la regarda avec douceur.

- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui tue ceux qui ne l'aime pas. Si c'était le cas, il y aurait eu une hécatombe depuis longtemps à Konoha, expliqua-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Gai visiblement en colère.

- Neiji n'est pas mort, lâcha-t-il finalement. C'était une mise en scène.

Une fois de plus, la stupeur s'installa sur tout les visages puis l'espoir fit son apparition dans les regards.

- Après mon combat contre lui à l'examen chuunin, j'ai décider de lui proposer de quitter le village, expliqua le double. Et il a accepté.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'écria Tenten. Et pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

- Oh, je vous en prit, répondit Kitsune, je suis vraiment le seul a avoir vu à quel point il vivait mal la situation dans la famille Hyuuga. Il était en train de se détruire tout seul ! Je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.

En regardant l'équipe de Neiji et sa cousine on pouvait voir qu'ils comprenaient.

- Quant à la mise en scène s'était pour éviter que la branche principale ne lui cour après ou n'active tout de suite le sceau, continua-t-il.

- Mais ils risquent de le faire en apprenant qu'il est toujours en vie, remarqua Tsunade. Ils ne le laisseront pas s'en sortir comme ça.

- Ils peuvent toujours essayer, répondit Kitsune en haussant les épaules. Quand nous avons récupérer Neiji, on l'a immédiatement débarrassé de son sceau.

Un hoquet de surprise se fit alors entendre dans l'assistance.

- Et ils ne pourront pas non plus s'en prendre à lui facilement, termina-t-il.

- On parle quand même des Hyuuga, intervint Kakashi. S'ils veulent s'en prendre a lui, ils y arriveront.

- Ce que tu oublies Kakashi c'est que s'ils s'attaquent à Neiji, ils s'attireront de très gros problèmes.

- Kit a raison, appuya Ookami.

- Quels genre de problème ? Demanda Jiraya.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de Kitsune ? Demanda Okojo innocemment.

- Eh bien, c'est le chef d'une organisation appelée Kage no Akuma, répondit Asuma.

- Exacte, je suis le chef de cette organisation. Neiji appartient à mon groupe et par conséquent, il est sous ma protection.

Cette annonce ne sembla pas du tout impressionner le groupe qui avait du mal a y voir une menace bien que c'était ce que traduisait le ton du blond.

- S'ils s'attaquent à lui, non seulement ils m'auront en travers de la route mais aussi tout les membres de mon groupe. On est un peu comme une famille et on se protège tous. Et politiquement parlant ce serait une erreur de leur part.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Officiellement, Akuma no Kage est un allié de Konoha, intervint le troisième. J'ai signé un pacte avec Naruto peu de temps après qu'il ai créer ce groupe avec Itachi. Cela c'est fait en secret et l'est resté jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Mais Naruto est un ninja de Konoha !

- Plus depuis longtemps, ba-chan, annonça le double.

- Jiji nous a en quelques sorte renvoyé de Konoha quand on a créer l'organisation. Nous somme devenus, Itachi, moi et plus tard Neiji des ninja indépendant mais allié à Konoha.

- Pourquoi on ne me l'a jamais dit Sarutobi-sensei ? Cria Tsunade en se tournant vers son maître.

- Du calme ba-chan, il y a de bonnes raison à cela, calma Kitsune. On devait garder cela le plus secret possible. S'il y avait eu des fuites j'aurais eu pas mal de problème. Au moins vous en saviez au mieux s'était.

- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, dit Sasuke.

Sa voix et son attitude était neutre mais les deux Naruto pouvait voir la douleur et la déception dans son regard.

- Je vous fais entièrement confiance, répondit Kitsune en le regardant. Mais je vous aurez tous mit en danger en le disant. Il y a des espions partout et si on avait appris que Kitsune était Naruto mes ennemis ce seraient attaqué à vous, mes amis, ceux que j'aime.

- On peut se défendre, pour qui tu nous prends ? Demanda Kurenai vexée.

- Pas contre l'Akatsuki entière, pas contre Oto et Orochimaru et pas contre tout les autres qui sont tout aussi fort, lâcha Kitsune sous leur regards stupéfait. Vous vous en sortiriez peut-être mais avec de gros dégâts et je refuse de laisser cela se produire.

- Pourquoi tout nous dire maintenant alors ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Demanda le double.

Le groupe acquiesça.

- Ce n'était absolument pas une manifestation de Kyubi, continua-t-il.

- Mais c'était son chakra non ? Demanda Iruka.

- Oui, ça l'était, confirma Okojo.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Choji.

- Pour pouvoir utiliser la technique de dédoublement, on avait besoin du chakra de Kyubi, j'en suis entièrement fait, expliqua le double.

- Mais la technique s'affaiblit, d'où les pertes de contrôle, expliqua Kitsune. Si elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes c'est parce le jutsu est sur le point de rompre. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver parce que s'il elle cède, elle provoquera une explosion de chakra qui pourrait souffler Konoha comme un brin de paille dans la tempête. Mais si je l'annule moi même, il ne se passera rien. Et puis j'avais envie de venir vous voir aussi, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ça veut dire que Naruto va disparaître, dit Lee.

- Bien sur que non. Kit et moi, commença le double, on est la même personne. Que ce soit lui ou moi c'est toujours Naruto.

- Il a raison, je confirme, c'est les mêmes, dit Ookami.

- Les même baka, se moqua Okojo.

Les deux Naruto se retournèrent d'un bloc vers lui :

- Hey ! Toi même ! Crièrent-ils d'une même voix provoquant un éclat de rire général.

- Vous voyez ! S'écria l'anbu plié en deux.

Lorsque tous furent calmés, le troisième demanda :

- Quand vas tu annulé la technique ?

- Je vais attendre demain que les autres soient là et que le festival soit passé mais je ne vais pas le repoussé plus ce serait trop risqué.

- Très bien et en attendant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait déjà annoncé l'innocence d'Itachi. Il va arriver sous peu et je ne veux pas qu'il ai des problèmes ou qui soit obligé de rester masqué. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas révéler la véritable histoire et je demanderais à tous ceux présent de garder le secret mais on peut au moins rétablir la réputation d'Itachi. Il a juste suivis les ordres. On pourrait dire qu'il a tuer le véritable responsable en sauvant son frère et qu'il s'est fait passé pour coupable pour sortir du village et approché les commanditaires du massacre qu'il aura éliminer. Comme ça, on sauve la réputation de Konoha, du clan Uchiwa et d'Itachi.

Le silence tomba alors que le troisième, Jiraya et Tsunade réfléchissaient.

- Est-ce que ça te conviendrait Sasuke ? Demanda l'Hokage.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment puis il répondit d'une voix égale :

- Oui.

- Bien on fait comme ça alors, annonça Tsunade.

- Merci baba. En ce qui concerne Neiji, il reviendra en même temps que Itachi alors il faudrait peut-être en parler aussi. Officiellement, le troisième lui avait confié la mission de m'assister avant de le détacher du village à ma demande. Je ne pense pas que l'on ai a inventer une histoire pour lui.

- Les Hyuuga ne vont pas être content, remarqua Shikamaru.

- Ils n'ont pas leur mot a dire, intervint Kitsune. En tant que ninja, Neiji devait obéir à l'Hokage avant d'obéir au clan, on pourra ce servir de cette excuse même si ce n'est pas la vrai raison.

- Ils vont prendre le retrait du sceau comme une trahison, dit Gai.

- C'est peut-être une trahison au clan mais pas au village et officiellement, tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire c'est le bannir des Hyuuga, ce qui ne pose aucun problème a Neiji. Quand à ce qu'ils peuvent faire officieusement j'en fait mon affaire, répondit Kitsune. À propos faudra faire quelque chose avec cette histoire de sceau ba-chan.

- On essaiera. Pour Neiji c'est réglé alors et toi ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Je vais rester a Konoha un bon moment après l'annulation du jutsu. Et comme je l'annule on finira par se rendre compte que Naruto et Kitsune sont une seul personne alors je ne vais pas me fatigué à le cacher et je n'en ai pas envi. Je suis qui je suis, dit-il avec détermination. Je vais juste garder mon masque jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus qu'un Naruto. Pourriez vous permettre a mes hommes de circuler librement dans le village ?

- Vous êtes des alliés officiel alors oui, répondit Tsunade avec un sourire. Mais comment on les identifie ?

- Ils portent tous cet insigne sur eux, répondit le double en pointant la ceinture de Kitsune.

- On aura pas de problème avec eux ? Demanda Asuma.

- Non. Et si cela devrait arriver, prévenez moi tout de suite et ils seront punis s'ils avaient tort, répondit Kitsune. Mais il n'y aura rien.

- Bon très bien, souffla Tsunade. Je parlerais d'Itachi, Neiji et toi au discours du festival ce soir.

- Juste une question, demanda Yamato. C'est vraiment les même ces deux là ? Dit-il en pointant les deux Naruto. Non mais parce que sans vouloir te vexer, continua-t-il en regardant le double, Kitsune a carrément l'air responsable et intelligent.

- Hey ! S'écrièrent les deux blondinet.

- C'est insultant ça, dit le double en boudant faussement. C'est juste que vous venez de voir une facette de notre personnalité que vous n'aviez jamais vu.

- À Konoha nous n'avons jamais put montrer toute nos capacité, enchaîna Kitsune avec un sourire mystérieux. Bon c'est pas tous ça mais je suis crever du voyage. On en a finis ?

- Je pense que c'est bon pour le moment. C'est déjà bien assez a intégrer, répondit Tsunade. Vous pouvez tous y aller.

- A tout a l'heure alors, salua Kitsune en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivi de son double.

Dans le mouvement il remit son masque et sa veste et récupéra son sac.

- Hey Naruto ! Appela Jiraya faisant se retourner les deux blond. Fait attention, avec le festival...

- T'inquiète l'ermite pas net, ça ira, répondit l'original en sortant suivi de son double et de tous ses amis.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ça vous a plut. Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Please ! (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau enthousiaste).

À bientôt pour la suite, Audragon.


	6. Héritage vivant

Ohayou mina san.

Vous l'attendiez, vous en avez rêvé, vous avez prié pour l'avoir, vous en avez trépigné d'impatience, vous avez fait les spéculations les plus folles... Eh bien la voilà ! Pour vôtre plus grand plaisir la suite de « Une façade pour vivre » !

Alors, je n'ai pas donné signe de vie la semaine dernière et je publie juste un petit chapitre cette semaine. Gomen, je suis débordé mais ça devrais aller mieux la semaine prochaine.

Mille merci à liloua, Rebornx3 (merci pour ta remarque sur le « clown » je me suis sentit très bête en le réalisant lol), Vamps-Wolf, elodiedalton, MyFairLadyRose, MiracleTrain, Shiragiku-chaan, darkmoonlady, yaone-kami, Aube Crepusculaire, Thecrasy, oo33oo et nox pour les reviews. Vous éclairez mes journées ! Arigatou ! C'est super encourageant.

Une pensé pour Masashi Kishimoto et au boulot !

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 6 : Héritage vivant

Seul restèrent dans le bureau les deux anbu, Shizune, le troisième, Jiraya et l'Hokage. Le silence s'installa et ce fut le sannin aux crapauds qui le rompit :

- Dit jiji, ça a été dur à ce point pour lui ? Pour qu'on en arrive à ce genre de solution ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça l'a été, souffla l'interroger.

- Et sûrement plus que l'on ne le pense, dit Okojo.

- Itachi a souvent sous entendu qu'il en avait subit bien plus que ce dont on était déjà au courant, compléta Ookami.

- C'est quand j'ai assigner Itachi à sa protection que sa vie a changer. Ils se sont vite attachés l'un a l'autre et Itachi s'est occupé de lui. Alors quand il y a eu cette mission, ça a été une catastrophe pour eux.

- Ils se sont littéralement effondrés, continua Okojo.

- Dîtes vous bien que Itachi a relativement vite accepté sa mission mais il n'était absolument pas près a laisser Naruto. Ils étaient très proches, dit Ookami.

- S'ils avaient été séparés, je suis sûre que Naruto se serait laissé dépérir et ça lui aurait sûrement été fatal.

Un lourd silence tomba, tous avait le regard baissé vers le sol.

- Kushina et Minato ont dû se retourner dans leurs tombes. Ils nous ont confiés leur fils et nous on a pas été capable de le protéger, murmura Tsunade.

- Il ressemble terriblement à son père, remarqua Jiraya avec un sourire. Il est au courant, non ?

- Oui. Et il est aussi au courant pour toi Jiraya-chan. Il sait que tu es son parrain.

- Depuis quand ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Exactement je ne sais pas. Mais depuis longtemps, répondit le veille homme.

- Il doit me trouver lamentable, dit le sannin.

- Il n'est pas ce genre de personne, le rassura le Sandaime. Il aimerait que tu soit fier de lui. Parles lui, tu verras bien par toi même.

- Hai sensei, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Bien c'est pas tout ça mais je me fait vieux. Je vais rentrer. Je vous revois au festival, annonça Sarutobi en rejoignant la porte.

Cependant, il s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir et tourna la tête pour regarder Ookami :

- Tu pourrais veiller sur lui ? Je sais qu'il ne risque rien mais j'aimerais lui éviter tout problème.

- Hai, répondit l'homme au masque de loup.

- Désoler de te demander ça alors que tu as beaucoup de travail avec le festival ? S'excusa l'ex Hokage.

- Tout est déjà en place et je peux m'occuper du reste tout seul, annonça Okojo.

- De toute façon je l'aurais fait même si vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé, ajouta l'anbu.

- Merci, dit le veille homme.

En sortant, le groupe de jeunes ninja et leurs sensei s'immobilisa devant le bâtiment. Personne n'avait encore parlé quand Kitsune et Naruto se retournèrent pour leur faire face. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur mouvement que Hinata leur sautait dessus entourant chacun de leurs cou d'une de ses bras.

- Merci de ce que tu as fait pour Neiji, dit-elle alors. Merci.

Les deux blonds sourirent et Kitsune murmura a l'oreille de la jeune fille :

- Tu seras la première a savoir quand il arrivera, je viendrais te chercher pour que tu lui parles.

La jeune fille recula et lui sourit. Puis l'équipe de Gai s'approcha et le remercia a leur tour. Finalement, le groupe se dispersa, les ninja ayant diverses petites missions a effectuer pour le festival de commémoration mais tous tombèrent d'accord pour ce retrouver au soir pour discuter. Les deux blond se retrouvèrent alors en compagnie de leur propre équipe : Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sakura et Sasuke. Eux étaient libre pour la journée. Au fil des ans, ils avaient prit l'habitude de rester au près de leur ami le jour de son anniversaire. Et pourtant tout les ans il y avait des incidents.

- Vous m'en voulez ? Demanda Kitsune alors qu'ils s'observaient.

Il vit alors un léger sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de Yamato qui croisa les bras nonchalamment, Sai pencha la tête très légèrement comme s'il ne comprenait pas, Kakashi sortit un IchaIcha, Sakura sourit elle aussi et Sasuke, eh bien Sasuke resta impassible. Comme quoi un Uchiwa reste un Uchiwa. Cependant, celui-ci s'approcha et fit un micro sourire que seul son meilleur ami pouvait discerné :

- On comprend baka. T'avais pas le choix.

Le sourire de Kitsune fut dissimulé par son masque mais son exacte réplique se trouvait sur le visage de son double.

- Par contre y va falloir que tu nous en dise un peu plus, réclama Sakura.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que Kitsune ne l'écoutait plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda son double.

L'attention se porta alors vers sur lui et tous remarquèrent qu'il regardait ailleurs droit et légèrement tendu. Soudain, un éclat argenté fila vers le double réveillant les instincts de l'équipe sept. Mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de faire un geste. Kitsune se plaça devant le blondinet, récupéra le kunai en plein vol dans un geste presque invisible de par sa vitesse et renvoya l'arme tout aussi rapidement vers son lanceur. Il fut le seul a pouvoir le remarquer mais il se mit a sourire en voyant l'agresseur les yeux écarquillés marqués de peur et de surprise, figé dans son recoin d'ombre, pâle, une profonde entaille dans la joue et l'arme fichée dans le mur juste à côté de sa tête. Malgré, la distance qui le séparait de son ennemi, il planta ses yeux dans les siens et l'observa trembler avec satisfaction sous son regard froid. Il esquissa un pas pour aller régler ses comptes mais il fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule :

- Laisse, je m'en occupe, dit Ookami en disparaissant comme il était venu.

Le double appuya son dos contre celui de son originale en soupirant :

- Ça changera jamais.

- On s'en fou, on a pas besoin d'eux, murmura Kitsune. On peut aller ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il plus fort en regardant dans la direction de ses amis. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ce genre de chose toute la journée.

- Allons au domaine, dit l'Uchiwa.

- Bien rattraper, lança alors Kakashi.

- Merci, répondit Kitsune.

Le trajet se fit en silence Kitsune et Sasuke encadrant Naruto. Sur leur passage on posait des regards haineux sur le double, exaspéré sur ses amis postés en sentinelle autour de lui mais aussi accompagné de curiosité, de méfiance et parfois d'admiration sur Kitsune.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au vaste domaine désert et silencieux. Ils gagnèrent la maison de Sasuke où il vivait avec Naruto depuis quelques années. Le groupe s'installa au salon et Kistune se débarrassa de nouveau de son sac, de son manteau, de son masque et déposa les deux katana trônant dans son dos près de lui.

Les deux armes étaient splendides. Leurs lames devaient mesurer quatre vingt centimètres. Leurs tsuka (poignée) étaient simples et élégantes. A chacune de leur kashira ( décoration de métal au bout du pommeau) pendaient quatre cordelettes noires d'une vingtaine de centimètres. À leurs extrémités étaient fixées pour l'une quatre perles bleues azures et pour l'autre quatre perles rouges sangs. Leur same kawa (ce qui recouvre le bois de la poignée) étaient deux peaux de raies teintées de façon a être assortit à leurs perles respectives. Leurs tsuka ito (laçage qui recouvre la poignée au dessus de la same kawa) étaient fait avec une soie noire. Leurs tsuba (garde) étaient faites d'un métal noir lui aussi. Elles étaient circulaires et ajourées de plusieurs spirales placée les unes à côté des autres. Les deux saya (fourreau) étaient ébènes et reluisaient à la lumière. Leurs sageo (cordelette sur le fourreau) étaient azur pour l'une et rouge pour l'autre.

Le double alla préparer du thé tendit que tous s'installaient.

- Ah, je suis crever, dit Kitsune en s'asseyant faisant sourire les autres.

- Faut dormir le nuit, se moqua Sakura.

- J'ai pas eu le temps depuis trois jours, lâcha-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Contrairement à moi Kit n'a pas vraiment le temps de se reposer, dit le double en arrivant avec un plateau.

- Tu parles, gérer cette bande de fou furieux c'est pas de tout repos.

- Sérieusement, tu diriges vraiment ce groupe Naruto ? Demanda Sakura.

Kitsune prit un regard dure et froid qui les fit frissonner lorsqu'il le posa sur eux.

- Tu en doutes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

Sakura déglutit, mal à l'aise sous ses yeux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur nous, expliqua le double d'une voix bien plus engageante.

- Racontes, demanda Yamato.

- Vous aurez la surprise quand vous le verrez, répondit Kitsune d'un ton redevenu celui du blond blagueur qu'ils connaissaient.

- Comment va Neiji ? Demanda Sakura.

- Très bien. Il s'est beaucoup améliorer.

- Et Itachi ? Demanda Sasuke qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche jusque là.

Kitsune se redressa et reprit une voix sérieuse.

- Il va bien. Mais quand tu le verras ne soit trop dure avec lui, dit-il comme un avertissement. Il a eu beaucoup de mal a encaisser cette mission il y a douze ans et il croit que tu le déteste.

- En même temps, il a toujours demandé de tes nouvelles, expliqua le double. Il s'est constamment inquiéter pour toi toutes ces années.

- Hn, répondit l'Uchiwa pensif mais toujours aussi neutre.

Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la matinée de choses et d'autre en général sans aucune importance. Malgré les tentatives, l'équipe sept n'obtint aucune information supplémentaire sur Kitsune et sa vie.

- Ah ba c'est pas trop tôt ! S'écria soudain Kitsune en fin d'après midi.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et remis en place ses katana, son manteau et son masque.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Sakura.

- Ils arrivent, répondit-il sans plus de précision.

Il se dirigea vers la porte suivi du deuxième blondinet. Il arrêta d'un geste de la main les autres qui s'apprêtaient à les suivre :

- Sasuke viens mais vous vous ne nous suivez pas, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sakura.

- Les retrouvailles c'est privées, répondit le clone.

- On peut comprendre ça mais avec le festival..., répondit Kakashi.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Sasu est là, Ookami me surveille depuis qu'on a quitter le bureau de ba-chan et de toute façon je peux nous défendre sans problème, dit Kitsune.

Tous eurent l'air un peu surprit :

- Tu serais pas un peu arrogant, dit Sai.

Kitsune lui répondit d'une voix énigmatique.

- Je ne crois pas non. On y va, lança-t-il à Sasuke.

- Hn.

Les trois jeunes hommes sortirent en silence. Sasuke et Naruto suivirent Kitsune sur les toits du village, rapide et discret. En quelques minute ils gagnèrent le centre ville. Un grand nombre de stands étaient montés sur la place et tenus par les commerçants du village. Le soleil se couchait et les lampions commençaient a illuminer de leur lumière dorée les alentours.

À leur apparition sur la place tous ceux qui se trouvaient là se tournèrent vers eux. La haine et la colère apparurent rapidement dans les regard qui se posèrent sur le blond. Sasuke se rapprocha de lui, menaçant ceux qui les observaient tandis que Kitsune les ignora totalement et avança vers l'équipe de Kurenai qu'il avait repéré non loin de là.

- Kurenai, je peux vous piquer Hinata ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle un peu surprise.

- Arigatou, dit-il en reportant le regard sur la jeune fille, allons-y.

Ils retournèrent auprès de Sasuke et du blond. Irrité par tous ceux qui regardaient son double avec une haine sans borne, Kitsune leur lança un regard acéré. Le silence tomba sur la place alors que son aura meurtrière se répandait autour de lui, figeant l'assemblée.

- Laisses, lui dit son double en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Allons-y, répondit-il d'une voix dure.

Dans la seconde les quatre ninja avaient quitté l'endroit et le malaise qui s'était installé avec eux. Kitsune les guida ensuite vers le bureau de Tsunade et il entra par la fenêtre alors que les autres patientèrent sur les tuiles de bois.

Les deux sannin sursautèrent a son entré, s'ils avaient senti les autres, ils n'avaient pas remarquer Kitsune.

- Yo, l'ermite pas net, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu peux venir un moment ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci surprit.

- J'ai un truc intéressant à te montrer.

- J'arrive, répondit-il visiblement curieux.

- Naruto, appela Tsunade. C'était quoi l'aura meurtrière à l'instant ?

- C'était moi, répondit Kitsune d'une voix neutre. Désolé, c'est sortit tout seul.

Sans plus de précision, il quitta la tour suivit de tout les autres laissant l'Hokage surprise.

Alors qu'ils avançaient sur les toits en direction de la sortie du village, Jiraya se plaça aux côtés de Kitsune :

- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me montrer d'intéressant gamin ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix espiègle.

- Si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus une surprise, répondit-il. Tu verras bien mais tu ne seras pas déçu.

Rapides, ils sortirent du village sans que personne ne les remarque. Kitsune les conduisit dans les sous bois alors que la nuit s'étendait. Ils débouchèrent enfin dans une petite clairière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Jiraya.

Sans une réponse Kitsune s'avança au centre de l'espace libre leur faisant signe de rester en bordure.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda de nouveau l'ermite au blond resté avec eux.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais pointa les arbres de l'autre côté de la petite plaine avec un sourire. Ils tournèrent tous leurs regards dans la direction indiquée. Tout d'abord, ils ne virent rien dans l'obscurité puis soudainement, ils discernèrent comme un nuage de poussière au loin. En y regardant de plus près ils aperçurent une silhouette noire. Elle s'approchait en courant a une vitesse prodigieuse. Alors qu'elle avançait, ils purent voir qu'elle était vêtu d'un long manteau noir à capuche alors qu'un masque noir et neutre couvrait son visage. Elle filait droit vers Kitsune ce qui fit se tendre ses amis.

- Ne vous en faite pas, intervint le double, c'est un ami.

Ils se détendirent alors et observèrent la scène. La silhouette approchait toujours et ils purent alors se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ un mètre quatre vingt dix. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques pas, il ouvrit les bras devant lui sans ralentir et s'écria :

- Kitsu-chan ! Appela-t-il avec une voix des plus enfantine.

Alors qu'il allait prendre Kitsune dans ses bras celui-ci s'écarta brusquement d'un pas sur le côté. L'inconnu referma alors ses bras dans le vide et bascula en avant avec un « are » d'étonnement. Mais quand tous pensèrent qu'il allait s'écraser au sol, l'étranger pivota, repris son équilibre, s'élança de nouveau et emprisonna avec succès Kitsune dans ses bras. Il le serra en s'écriant :

- Je t'ai eu Kitsune-chan. Tu m'as manqué, ça fait trois semaines qu'on s'est pas vu ! Dit-il en le soulevant de terre.

Ceux qui regardaient la scène étaient atterrés, même Sasuke avait entrouvert la bouche. C'était quoi se comportement plus que gamin ? On aurait dit un deuxième Naruto en pire !

- Laisse le respirer, fit une voix froide.

En l'entendant tous regardèrent vers les arbres particulièrement Sasuke qui avait sursauté au son de cette voix bien connue. Un autre homme fit son apparition accompagné d'un troisième. Légèrement plus petits que le premier, ils étaient vêtu de la même façon.

- Hai ! Hai ! Répondit le plus grand en relâchant son prisonnier.

Les trois homme masqués se regroupèrent autour de lui. Sasuke, Hinata et Jiraya purent voir Kitsune les scruter avec attention.

- Tout c'est bien passé ? Vous n'avez rien ? Demanda-t-il alors avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

- Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas, répondit celui qui n'avait pas encore parler d'une voix neutre.

Voix que Hinata n'eut aucun mal a reconnaître. Elle fixa alors l'homme qui sortit un parchemin et le remit à Kitsune qui le rangea immédiatement. Il y eu un moment de silence brisé par celui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras :

- Et ton entré à Konoha, comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix redevenu sérieuse.

- Bien. À propos, j'ai amené des gens qui aimerait vous voir.

A ces mots, il se retourna vers ceux qui l'avaient accompagnés et qui les regardaient avec de multiples émotions dans les yeux. Les deux groupes s'observèrent un moment. Finalement le premier des nouveaux venus se plaça derrière ses deux compagnons et les poussa en avant.

- La vie est trop courte pour qu'on passe notre temps a se regarder dans le blancs des yeux. Alors allez les voir, dit-il. Ça faisait un moment que vous en aviez envie non ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis ils retirèrent leur capuche révélant leurs cheveux ébène pour l'un et brun pour l'autre. Puis ils portèrent leurs mains a leurs masques qu'ils retirèrent révélant d'un côté deux perles noires et de l'autre des yeux de nacre. Ces derniers se posèrent immédiatement sur Hinata avec une certaine douceur malgré l'expression figé de son visage. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes et elle courut vers lui. Elle se jeta a son cou et le serra dans ses bras. Emportés par son élan ils tombèrent en arrière.

- Je suis si heureuse, dit-elle en pleurant.

De leur côté, les deux Uchiwa se regardaient fixement sans qu'aucune expression ne soient visibles sur leurs visages, enfin pour les gens normaux. Kitsune et son double, eux, voyaient de la peur, de la tendresse, de l'espoir et de l'incertitude dans leurs yeux. Ce fut Itachi qui prit la parole le premier :

- Salut Sasuke, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ces sourires que seul Naruto et Sasuke avaient étés capable de lui donner. Une expression qui fit remonter de nombreux souvenirs dans la tête du plus jeune des Uchiwa. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux pour la première fois depuis des années. D'un pas incertains, il avança vers son grand frère, le regardant toujours avec espoir. Alors qu'il avançait, il demanda :

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tout ce que le troisième et Naruto m'ont dit sur toi et sur le clan ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Itachi.

La réponse aussi courte fut-elle, laissée transparaître toute sa sincérité. Les perles d'eau s'échappèrent des yeux du plus jeune des deux. Il se mit alors a courir et se jeta sur Itachi. D'abord surprit celui-ci l'enferma finalement dans ses bras. Une larme traîtresse s'échappa également de ses yeux faisant sourire doucement Kitsune.

Le dernier homme se tourna ensuite vers Jiraya qui regardait la scène attendrit.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, lui dit-il.

L'ermite se tourna vers lui et le regarda, l'analysant mais ne semblant pas comprendre. L'inconnu retira alors capuche et masque. Une touffe de cheveux roux fit son apparition, de même longueur et de même coupe que ceux de Kitsune, sans la tresse. Des yeux noisettes se posèrent sur le sannin qui se figea.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Sensei, demanda le roux d'une voix douce.

- Yahiko, bredouilla Jiraya.

Il se repris et un grand sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule la serrant affectueusement.

- Si je m'attendais à ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-il d'une voix mélancolique.

- Parlons alors, proposa l'ermite en l'attirant un peu plus loin.

Voyant que tout ce passait bien pour tout le monde Kitsune rejoignit son double.

- Nous aussi on a une visite a rendre. Allons-y.

- Hum.

Et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient disparus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux silhouettes faisaient leurs apparitions dans le cimetière de Konoha. Même si dans quelques heures l'endroit serait emplis de monde venus honorer les victimes de Kyubi, pour l'instant, il était désert. Dans l'obscurité, ils avancèrent vers un lieu bien précis au fond du cimetière : les sépultures des Hokage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'entre elle. Sur la pierre, deux nom étaient gravés : celui de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki. Ils l'observèrent sans rien dire pendant un long moment.

- Je vais rentrer avant que des gens me voient ici, annonça doucement le clone au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes.

- Oui, ça vaut mieux. Moi je vais rester encore un peu.

Le double quitta les lieux, laissant Kitsune seul. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant la stèle et caressa du bout des doigt les noms qui y étaient gravés.

- Dit aniki, demanda-t-il en sentant Ookami dans son dos, tu crois qu'ils seraient fier de moi ?

- J'en suis sûre, répondit l'homme d'une voix douce.

« Ils seraient très fier de toi. » Fit une voix dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Merci Kyu. »

Après un moment de silence, l'anbu demanda :

- Est-ce que tu vas revendiquer ton nom ?

- Je ne vais pas cacher qui je suis, je l'ai dit. Je suis fière d'être leur fils.

- Tant mieux. J'ai toujours voulut qu'on le sache. Je ne sais pas si ça t'apportera quelque chose aujourd'hui mais...

- Je suis leur héritage vivant. Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Le silence revint. Kitsune ressentait avec force la tristesse de Kyubi vis à vis de la mort de ses parents ? Le démon se le reprochait toujours. Lorsqu'il était scellé dans le corps de Kushina, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec elle, ils n'avait jamais eu le moindre contact à cause du sceau trop grossier et primitif. Cependant, il avait vu sa vie à travers ses yeux et il s'était mit à l'apprécier comme Minato ensuite. Puis elle était tombée enceinte. Et jamais le démon n'avait sentit la vie d'aussi près. Plus que sa mère, il avait vécu la croissance de Naruto dans son corps. Et a cette époque, sans même savoir pourquoi, son esprit pouvais atteindre celui de l'enfant. Il avait veillé sur lui pendant ces longs mois. Et puis il était venu au monde, le sceau c'était brisé, Madara était apparut, il avait mortellement blessé Minato et Kushina et il avait été scellé de nouveau. Mais le pire était venu après tout ça. Le pire avait été d'être enfermé dans son propre esprit, prisonnier du sharingan, a regarder Naruto se faire malmener alors que le protéger était seul désir qu'il lui restait.

« Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir Kyu. » Lui Naruto qui avait suivis ses pensé.

Le démon ne répondit rien. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en vouloir ?

« Parce que tu n'as rien voulut de tout ça. Et ce n'est pas toi qui les a tuer, c'est Madara et... »

Naruto s'interrompit. Ookami le vit clairement se figer et grincer des dents :

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Kitsune lâcha un gémissement de douleurs.

- Naruto ! Appela Ookami.

- Mon double, bredouilla-t-il.

- On l'attaque c'est ça ?

- Hum. Vas-y !

- Et toi ?

- Ça ira...

Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour cette fois crier faiblement.

- Vas-y !

L'anbu se redressa et disparût aussitôt alors qu'une violente aura meurtrière se faisait sentir en provenance de la forêt...

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Reviews Please (demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau trop mignon).

À plus, Audragon.


	7. Double souffrance

Ohayou mina sama,

Audragon desu ! J'espère que vous êtes content de me voir. Enfin, de me voir, au sens figure. La suite de « Une façade pour vivre » ça vous dit ? Bien sur, j'ai de ces question moi ! Vous seriez pas la sinon !

Arigatou gasaimasu à sakuna, Nox, Rebornx3 (le lemon c'est pour bientôt t'inquiète), darkmoonlady, nathalie, Gayel, Shiragiku-chaan et oo33oo (patience, patience. Ça arrive, chaque chose en son temps. Je ne veux pas bâcler mon histoire alors c'est sûr ça peu paraître long et certaine choses peuvent paraître inutile mais tout ce que je dit, dans chacune de mes fic a son importance pour l'histoire. Alors même si l'histoire n'a pas l'air d'avancer vite c'est important pour la suite) pour les reviews! Mille merci !

Je vous salue Masashi Kishimoto ! Avé !

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 7 : Double souffrance

Neiji fut un peu surprit de voir un véritable boulet de canon lui atterrir dans les bras. Par le biais de Naruto, il avait apprit que la jeune fille avait très mal vécu sa pseudo mort. Au début, il s'en fichait complètement, nourrissant une véritable haine en vers la branche principale des Hyuuga et donc en vers Hinata. Cependant, il en avait beaucoup discuté avec le blond qui l'avait sortit de Konoha. Il s'était rendu compte que la jeune fille ne partageait pas la politique de son clan mais aussi et surtout qu'elle l'aimait comme un frère et cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il était heureux de la revoir.

La jeune fille pleura un moment dans ses bras alors qu'il s'était mit sans s'en rendre compte à lui caresser les cheveux. Une fois calmée, elle se redressa, se retrouvant à genoux entre les jambes de son cousin. Celui-ci s'installa en tailleur regardant Hinata sécher ses larmes. Aussitôt fait, elle se mit à lui parler :

- Je suis désoler, je suis vraiment désoler. Pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Pour ton père, pour..

Il l'arrêta en posant une main sur sa tête :

- Calme toi, dit-il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Mais...

- Ce sont ces stupides traditions les coupables et ceux qui les appliquent. Et je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça.

Elle lui sourit doucement et il lui rendit l'expression avec un peu plus de réserve et de discrétion.

- En tout cas, Naruto fait des merveilles, remarqua Hinata.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu souris, dit-elle.

- C'est vrai, confirma-t-il.

- Tu es heureux ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Plus que jamais, confia-t-il.

- Alors je suis contente pour toi.

Ils discutèrent un moment de choses et d'autres et Hinata fut heureuse et surprise de découvrir que son cousin s'était tenu au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa vie et celles de ses amis. Au bout d'un moment elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà :

- Tu ne reviendras pas vivre au domaine n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, dit-il avec une détermination inébranlable. Ma vie est avec Akuma no Kage maintenant et je n'ai aucune envie d'en changer. Et puis, continua-t-il en pointant son front vierge, je ne pense pas qu'on me pardonne ça.

- Tu me donneras des nouvelles ?

- Bien sur. De toute façon je crois que nous allons rester à Konoha un moment.

Elle lui sourit encore et commença a le questionner un peu sur la vie qu'il avait eu durant ces dernières années et sur la mise en scène de sa mort.

Un peu plus loin Yahiko et Jiraya s'étaient installés contre un arbre :

- Alors que c'est-il passé après mon départ ? Demanda l'ermite enthousiaste. Que sont devenu Konan et Nagato ?

Aussitôt, le visage du roux s'assombrit ramenant immédiatement le sérieux chez son sensei.

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, répondit Yahiko.

- Je t'écoute, le poussa gentiment le sannin.

Il raconta alors la création de l'Akatsuki, leurs succès et arriva finalement au piège tendu par Hanzo et à la mort de Konan. L'ermite prit une immense claque à cette annonce et la tristesse se peignit sur son visage.

- Après ça Nagato a complètement déraillé. Il aimait Konan, elle aussi et ils s'étaient avoué leur amour juste avant cet événement, expliqua le roux. Il a tuer Hanzo et il a commencé a avoir des idées bizarres. J'ai essayé de le raisonner et on a finit par se battre quelques temps plus tard. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais il n'a rien voulut savoir. Résultat : il m'a presque tué. Si Naruto et Itachi ne m'avaient pas trouvé, je crois que je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Jiraya garda le silence, digérant les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre avec amertume. Alors que Yahiko regardait dans le vide avec tristesse et regret.

- Finalement, les circonstances ont fait que j'ai décidé de rester avec Naru-chan, dit-il avec un sourire.

- J'aurais du vous emmener avec moi, se reprocha l'ermite.

- Nous n'avions pas envie de quitter notre pays. Et c'était la guerre à l'époque vous ne pouviez pas vous occupez de nous plus longtemps vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, le contra le roux. C'est la guerre qui a voulut ça, elle a touché tout le monde.

Ils discutèrent ainsi un long moment dérivant sur des sujets plus triviaux et plus joyeux. De son côté, Sasuke ne décrochait plus de son frère. Il pleurait dans ses bras,le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait, laissant sortir toute la tristesse et toute l'amertume qu'il avait éprouvé ces dernières années. Itachi souriait doucement, frottant affectueusement le dos de son petit frère.

Durant toutes ces années de séparation, il avait craint que son petit frère le haïsse. Et il avait largement angoissé à l'idée de le revoir. Maintenant, qu'il voyait que cela allait sûrement bien mieux se passer que toute les suppositions qu'il avait faite, qui, au passage étaient plus violentes les unes que les autres, il nota dans un petit coin de sa tête de remercier comme il se doit son petit renardeau qui y était pour beaucoup.

Au bout d'un très long moment, Sasuke se recula un peu et Itachi ne put s'empêcher de lui administrer une de ses petite pichenette sur le front. Ce geste les ramena tout les deux des années en arrière, redessinant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce sourire enfantin sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Ils s'assirent au sol et un silence confortable s'installa. Ce fut le plus âgé qui prit la parole le premier :

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je t'en ai voulut pendant très longtemps. J'ai même voulut te tuer et j'aurais sûrement essayer si Naruto ne m'avait pas remis les idées en place. Maintenant, je me rend compte que je l'aurais regretté. Je sais plus trop où j'en suis avec tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui mais je sais que je ne serais plus là si tu n'avais pas effectuer cette mission. Alors non, je ne t'en veux pas. Au fond, tu es le seul à avoir pensé à moi dans cette histoire, dit-il en lui souriant.

Le soulagement s'afficha clairement sur le visage d'Itachi.

- Par contre pourquoi tu as voulut que je cherche à me venger de toi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris. D'un côté je n'envisageait pas le fait que tu puisses ne pas me détester et je voulais que tu deviennes fort. Pour te protéger et pour que tu puisse avoir assez de caractère pour te soustraire à l'influence du conseil qui j'en suis sur a essayer de t'avoir dans leur poche.

- Hn.

- J'étais pas vraiment moi même ce soir là et c'est la seul chose qui m'est passé par la tête.

- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir durant toute ces années ?

- J'avais peur, peur que tu me déteste.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmener avec toi, comme Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke un peu amère.

- Tu sais, la vie en dehors du village, dans la situation où nous étions c'était pas une chose facile, loin de là. Contrairement à Naruto, tu étais en sécurité au village.

- Hn.

Les trois paires discutèrent ainsi un bon moment dans l'obscurité de ce début de soirée. S'expliquant, se retrouvant, renouant les liens qui s'étaient usés. Le sourire était sur toutes les lèvres. Et la bonne humeur était de mise.

Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment vint faire courir un violent frisson dans les dos de Yahiko, Neiji et Itachi. Les deux premiers se regardèrent avant de tourner les yeux vers le troisième. Celui-ci regardait sa main droite. Intrigué, Sasuke suivit son regard et sursauta en voyant une spiral rouge s'y dessiner.

À peine le dessin avait fait son apparition que Itachi sauter sur ses pieds :

- Yahiko ! Neiji ! Appela-t-il en leur montrant sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Jiraya. C'est quoi ce signe ?

- Quelqu'un attaque le double de Naruto, expliqua Neiji visiblement énervé.

Hinata, Jiraya et Sasuke se figèrent en sentant l'aura meurtrière qu'émirent les trois hommes. Sasuke, fut extrêmement surpris de constater la violence de celle d'Itachi qui devait sûrement se sentir jusqu'au village. En une seconde, les trois compagnons s'élancèrent en direction du village suivis par les trois autres.

Alors qu'ils sautaient d'arbre en arbre Itachi prit la parole :

- Neiji ! Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix empressée.

Le jeune homme activa son byakugan et dirigea ses yeux vers le village. Rapidement, il donna une réponse :

- Kit est au cimetière, seul. Le double, par très loin du domaine Uchiwa. Sur la petite place deux cent mètres au sud. Il y a du monde.

- Je vais récupérer Kitsune, intervint Yahiko. Allez sur la place.

Ils échangèrent tout les trois un regard d'accord, puis ils remirent leur masque en place avec leurs capuche et accélérèrent distançant ceux qui les suivaient. Yahiko se sépara rapidement du trio, prenant une autre direction.

Le roux était énervé. Il s'était fait un devoir de protéger son neveu, sa seul famille restante, depuis qu'il avait découvert son existence. Il était devenus très protecteur envers lui et il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir. C'est donc avec un empressement et une inquiétude grandissante qu'il gagna le cimetière le plus rapidement que ses jambes lui permirent.

Il repéra rapidement le jeune homme effondré face à l'une des tombe. Il accourut et s'agenouilla aux côté de son neveu. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même, transpirant et respirant fortement. Une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Yahiko le redressa avec douceur et attention connaissant parfaitement la pénibilité de ces phénomènes.

Si le double était poignardé par exemple, non seulement Kitsune ressentait la même douleur mais celle ci n'était pas limitée à la zone blessée, elle irradiait de chaque parcelle de son corps rendant l'expérience bien plus difficile pour l'originale que pour le double.

En sentant son oncle près de lui, Naruto ouvrit un peu les yeux :

- Ya...

- Ne parle pas, le coupa celui-ci. Itachi et Neiji sont partit aidé ton double. C'est bientôt fini, dit-il doucement.

- Tachi, appela-t-il faiblement en se crispant un peu plus sous une nouvelle douleur.

- Je t'y emmène, répondit-il immédiatement.

Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras avec délicatesse et se mit en route en marchant doucement pour le pas le brusqué d'avantage. Il prit soin de ne pas se montrer restant caché dans les ombres.

La scène que découvrirent Itachi et Neiji sur la petite place réveilla une colère sans bornes en eux. Le double de Naruto était au sol au milieux d'un groupe de cinq assaillants eux mêmes entouré d'un bon nombre de spectateur. Le blond était pâle et couvert de sang. Plusieurs kunai perçaient sa peau, ses vêtements étaient couvert de poussière, son visage portait plusieurs coupures.

Tout les présents semblaient s'amuser de la scène, souriant sadiquement, loin d'intervenir pour arrêter cela.

Ça ne faisait pas une fraction de seconde qu'ils étaient là que Neiji et Itachi virent l'un des ninja agresseur armer de nouveau son bras muni d'un autre kunai pour le lancer sur le blond. Ils réagirent immédiatement. Ils bondirent, Itachi couvrit le blond de son corps tandis qu'à ses côtés, Neiji déclenchait un tourbillon divin renvoyant toute arme se dirigeant sur eux et obligeant tout le monde à reculer de plusieurs pas.

Tous se figèrent à l'intervention inattendu des deux ninja masqués. Il se dégageait d'eux une forte envie de meurtre mais cela ne sembla pas effrayer ceux qui les cernaient.

- Qui êtes vous ? Lança l'un d'entre eux.

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke, Hinata, Jiraya et Ookami arrivèrent sur place et observèrent la scène. Itachi se releva lentement, très lentement, tel un prédateur et tous purent voir le kanji « Kage » brodé d'argent dans le dos de son manteau.

- Akuma no Kage, remarqua quelqu'un.

- Vous êtes des hommes de Kitsune, lança un autre.

- Ne vous mêler pas de ça ! Cria l'un des agresseurs.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ce démon doit mourir, annonça son voisin.

Sans un mot, Itachi lança trois kunai qui se fichèrent dans le corps des trois premier agresseurs. À une vitesse fulgurante, il saisi violemment les gorges des deux derniers qui venaient de parler. Il les souleva de terre, les étranglant sans ménagement sous les cris choqué de l'assistance. Les deux hommes se débattirent sans résultats et commencèrent rapidement à manqué d'air. Itachi les fixait sans ciller ne cachant nullement son intention de les tuer.

Sasuke et les autres étaient surprit de la véhémence de l'aîné Uchiwa. Voyant qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise Ookami s'avança d'un pas :

- Lâche les Hyo ! Ordonna-t-il. Je vais m'en occuper, ils seront puni.

- C'est ça ! Cria-t-il en réponse. Ils finissent toujours par s'en sortir au final. Ça a trop duré !

- Lâche les, s'il te plais, redemanda Ookami plus doucement. Je les punirai moi même, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Itachi lui jeta un coup d'oeil et émit un claquement de langue énervé. Il finit par jeté les deux hommes au sol sans aucune douceur. Il retourna ensuite aux côtés de Neiji. Celui-ci avait retirer les kunai qui blessaient le blond et avait commencer à soigner les première blessure.

Un silence de plomb régnait sur la place. Ookami fit emmener les agresseurs et les suivit jusqu'aux cachots après avoir gentiment ordonné aux spectateurs de dégager de là. Jiraya, Sasuke et Hinata, rejoignirent Neiji et les deux autres, silencieux, les yeux inquiet posés sur le blond en piteux état.

Finalement, Itachi souleva le blond dans ses bras et d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers le domaine Uchiwa où Sakura devait encore se trouver.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir, ils y trouvèrent encore le reste de l'équipe sept qui fit un bond en voyant de blond dans les bras d'un ninja inconnu. Sans prêter attention à la surprise qu'il provoqua, Itachi allongea le petit blond dans le fauteuil avant de se reculer pour laisser faire Sakura dont les instinct de médecin avait repris le dessus. Il rejoignit ensuite Neiji qui s'était appuyer contre le mur.

Sasuke, Jiraya et Hinata se postèrent autour du fauteuil comme Sai, Kakashi et Yamato.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda l'ermite observant la jeune fille a l'oeuvre.

Celle-ci resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre.

- Il n'y a pas de blessures mortel mais il est amoché. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On ne sait pas, répondit Hinata. Il devait être avec l'autre Naruto mais...

- Et c'est qui ces deux là ? Demanda Sai en pointant les deux hommes masqué du doigt.

Neiji dégageait un aura sombre tandis que Itachi faisait les cent pas devant lui surprenant ceux qui connaissaient son identité. Lui, l'impassibilité légendaire qui faisait les cent pas !

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre à la question de Sai qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans l'entré. Tsunade accompagnée de Okojo fit son apparition dans la pièce :

- Ookami nous a prévenu, renseigna l'anbu.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda l'Hokage en s'approchant de son élève pour l'assisté.

Tout le monde resta silencieux le temps des soins mais les regards s'attardaient de temps à autres sur les deux ninja masqué dont l'un faisait toujours les cents pas.

- C'est bon, c'est fini, annonça soudain Tsunade en se redressant.

Le double ouvrit doucement les yeux et reprit doucement ses esprits. Une fois bien réveillé, il se redressa avec l'aide de sa grand mère de cœur.

- Merci ba-chan, Sakura, bredouilla-t-il.

- De rien, répondirent-elles avec un sourire. Mais t'avais quand même deux côte cassé, pas mal de coup sans parler des blessure de kunai.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Jiraya.

- J'ai voulut rentrer tout seul, j'aurais pas dut, dit-il avec un sourire penaud.

- Baka, insulta gentiment Sasuke.

- Itachi, arrête ! Tu me donne le tournis, s'écria soudain le ninja adossé au mur les faisant sursauter.

Il se tournèrent tous vers eux.

- Neiji, s'écria Kakashi en reconnaissant la voix.

- Lui même, confirma Hinata.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou Yahiko ? S'énerva Itachi les ignorant totalement et ne cessant ses allés retour.

- Le sceau ne te brûle plus non ? Demanda Neiji.

- Non, répondit l'aîné Uchiwa en examina sa main droite.

- Alors c'est qu'il va bien et Yahiko est avec lui. Calme toi, demanda l'Hyuuga

L'homme consentit enfin à s'immobiliser mais il restait visiblement tendu et énervé.

- Vous devriez retirer vos masques, conseilla le double en les regardant.

Les deux homme obtempérèrent, rabattant leurs capuches et retirant leurs masques dévoilant ainsi leurs visages. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent en les voyants et Tsunade voulut poser une question mais Okojo l'arrêta doucement :

- C'est pas vraiment le moment là, dit-il.

Surprise l'Hokage regarda les deux ninja de noir vêtu et remarqua leur tension et leur inquiétude.

- Ça ira mieux quand Kitsune sera de retour, renseigna Okojo en murmurant à son oreille.

Elle acquiesça et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuil. Tous hormis Neiji et Itachi se détendirent. Un silence s'installa alors que tous observaient les deux ninja nouveaux venus avec curiosité. Soudain, on toqua à la fenêtre, tous portèrent leurs regards dans cette direction et Okojo debout juste à côté d'elle l'ouvrit rapidement. Un coup de vent balaya la pièce et l'anbu referma provoquant l'incompréhension la plus total.

- T'en a mit du temps, s'écria soudain Itachi.

Tout le monde se retourna dans l'autre direction et s'aperçut alors qu'un homme masqué était apparut et se tenait maintenant debout à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tous furent surprit de reconnaître Kitsune visiblement mal en point dans ses bras. Itachi accourut vers l'inconnu et récupéra avec délicatesse le jeune homme, sans lui demander son avis. Celui-ci ne protesta pas et le laissa faire l'aidant même à correctement installé l'adolescent.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le double inquiet réveillant la pièce plongée dans la surprise.

- Il est dans les vapes, renseigna l'inconnu en retirant son masque et sa capuche.

- Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute, s'excusa le blond.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit le roux. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça, c'est clair ?

- Hai Yahiko.

- Bien.

Avec précaution, Itachi s'installa dans l'un des fauteuil à une place qu'il restait. Il cala avec douceur Kitsune contre son torse puis il lui retira son manteau et décrocha ses katana. Il confia les deux armes à Neiji puis il retira le masque de renard du visage du blond. Tous purent alors découvrir sa pâleur, ses cheveux plaqué à sa peau par la sueur, ses traits étaient paisibles mais sa respiration était lourde.

Sous les regard ébahit de toute l'assistance hormis le double, Yahiko, Neiji et Okojo, Itachi écarta les quelques mèches blondes du visage de Kitsune avec douceur et épongea soigneusement son front de sa manche. Ce geste réveilla le blond qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Tachi, murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci lui caressa la joue avec tendresse et répondit d'une voix que personne pas même Sasuke ne lui connaissait :

- Je suis là, c'est fini, dort. Je veille sur toi, chuchota-t-il.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blond qui referma les yeux et se blottit plus près d'Itachi qui déposa un baiser sur son front. Comme ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage endormi, l'aîné Uchiwa ne remarqua pas qu'il avait provoqué un véritable arrêt sur image dans la pièce. L'équipe sept, Hinata et les deux sannin avaient la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Yahiko.

- Ils ont jamais vu Itachi autrement qu'en mode glaçon, le renseigna Neiji en s'approchant du roux posté derrière le siège de l'Uchiwa.

- Et toi, ils t'ont déjà vu autrement qu'en mode glaçon chaton ? Demanda le roux en le prenant dans ses bras.

Neiji rougit violemment sous les regard choqué et amusé de l'assistance.

- Baka, répondit l'Hyuuga sans chercher à se dégager.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Tsunade ramenant le sérieux dans la pièce.

Elle s'approcha d'Itachi mais stoppa en voyant celui-ci refermé d'avantage ses bras autour de Kitsune comme pour le protéger et lui lançait un regard disant clairement de ne pas avancer d'avantage.

- Vous ne pouvez rien pour lui, dit Itachi de sa voix redevenu polaire.

- Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Demanda Sasuke avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Si je suis blessé, Kitsune ressent aussi mes douleurs mais en plus intense, expliqua le double. C'est assez pénible pour lui et rien ne peut le soulager même le ninjutsu médicale. Et comme ça fait quelques jour qu'il a pas dormit...

- Il est épuisé, conclut Sakura.

- Itachi, ça veut dire que à chaque fois que ce Naruto a été blessé, dit Sasuke en désignant le double, lui la sentit aussi mais en plus fort.

- Exact.

Sasuke grinça des dents intérieurement, se remémorant chaque fois où il avait vu son ami gravement blessé que se soit au cour d'une mission ou non.

- C'était quoi se dessin sur ta main tout à l'heure ? Demanda le cadet des deux frères.

- Un sceau qui me prévient quand ce genre de chose arrive.

- Les coupables ont-ils étés punis ? Demanda Yahiko d'une voix dure.

- Ookami s'occupe de leur cas, le renseigna Jiraya.

- Et vous qui êtes vous ? Vous lui ressemblait beaucoup, dit Kakashi en s'adressant au roux et en montrant Kitsune sur les genoux d'Itachi.

- Tiens c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent, remarqua Yamato.

- C'est normal. On est de la même famille, répondit le roux avec un sourire. Yahiko Namikaze, je suis l'oncle de Naruto, se présenta-t-il.

- Namikaze, bredouilla Kakashi alors qu'un silence surprit s'installait.

- Ils n'étaient pas au courant, c'est ça ? Demanda le roux en regardant le double.

- Non mais continu, on avait décidé de le dire de toute façon.

- Tant mieux, j'ai cru que j'avais fait une boulette là. Je suis le grand frère de Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage et père de Naruto.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

D'un côté, il y avait Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke et Yamato qui venaient de tout découvrir et de l'autre, les deux sannin qui connaissaient déjà la moitié de ces révélations.

- Naruto est le fils du quatrième ! S'écria Sasuke abandonnant toute retenus.

- Oui, répondit simplement Itachi.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on jamais su ? Demanda Hinata.

- Parce que le conseil ne voulait pas que ça se sache, répondit Neiji.

- Et pourquoi ça ? S'exclama Sai.

- Parce que Naruto aurait eu plus d'ami et un peu plus de respect et il se serait sentit mieux à Konoha, expliqua Okojo amère.

- Et ? Le poussa Yamato.

- Et ils auraient au beaucoup plus de mal a remplir leur ambitions, compléta-t-il. Heureusement, la ruse du dédoublement les en a empêché.

- Je ne vois pas où on veut en venir, dit Sakura.

- Je suis, enfin Kitsune est un jinchuuriki, commença le double. Un jinchuuriki est une arme mais non seulement je n'avais pas Kyubi, même si personne ne le savait...

- Tu n'as pas Kyuubi ? S'étonna Yamato.

- Non c'est Kitsune qui l'a. On s'est dédoublé mais pas Kyubi avec. Et en plus je ne peut pas manipuler mon chakra, continua-t-il. Si ça avait été le contraire, le conseil m'aurait enfermé pour me faire subir un entraînement intensif et devenir leur petit joujou mais je suis un incapable alors c'est rater. Si j'avais eu des amis ou des personnes veillant sur moi, j'aurais été plus difficile à casser.

- Je vois, souffla Sakura.

- Et toi pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom de famille ? S'écria Jiraya à l'attention du roux.

- On avait d'autre préoccupation à l'époque, sensei. Et vous ne l'avez jamais demandé, dit-il en posant son menton dans les cheveux de Neiji qui s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

- Sensei ? Questionna Kakashi.

- Oui, j'ai rencontrer Yahiko pendant la guerre. Il a était un de mes premiers élève avant Minato. Alors comme ça tu es son frère, dit l'ermite pensif. Si j'avais su. C'est pour ça que tu es rester avec Naruto.

- Pas que mais en partie. Il est la seule famille de sang qu'il me reste et vice versa.

Un silence s'installa et le roux ferma doucement les yeux. Itachi caressait doucement les cheveux de l'endormit dans ses bras.

- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce vous... ? Hésita Hinata en regardant son cousin dans les bras du roux.

- Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ? sourit Yahiko. Oui, répondit-il en faisant rougir le brun dans ses bras.

- T'es pas un peu vieux pour lui ? Demanda Jiraya moqueur.

- On s'en fiche de ça, rétorqua immédiatement l'Hyuuga les faisant sourire.

- Et vous ? Demanda timidement Tsunade en regardant Itachi cajoler doucement Kitsune dans ses bras.

- C'est évident, non ? Lança Sasuke avec un sourire.

Son grand frère le regarda un instant et vit de la satisfaction dans les yeux de son cadet et il fut heureux qu'il le prenne ainsi.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda le cadet Uchiwa.

- Trois ans, répondit Itachi de sa voix neutre et reportant son regard sur son blond.

- Ça va aller pour lui ? Demanda Kakashi en pointant Kitsune.

- Il a besoin de repos mais ça ira, dit Itachi.

- Vous allez rester à Konoha lorsqu'il aura annuler la technique ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Ils ne vous a encore rien dit ? Demanda Itachi d'une voix égale.

- Dit quoi ? Demanda Tsunade.

- S'il ne vous a rien dit ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais nous allons rester un moment.

- Au fait où on vas installer les autres ? Demanda Yahiko en regardant l'Uchiwa.

- Quels autres ? Demanda Jiraya.

- Les autres membre de l'organisation, renseigna Neiji.

- Ils vont tous arriver dans les prochains jours, continua le roux. Il va bien falloir les installer quelques part. On pourrait peut-être monter un camps dans la forêt, proposa-t-il.

- Ils sont nombreux ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Un peu plus de cinq cent personnes, répondit Itachi.

- Tant que ça ! S'écria Sakura alors que les autres avaient ouvert la bouche de surprise.

- Et moi qui pensait que se groupe ne comptait qu'une vingtaine de personnes, souffla Tsunade.

- Vous êtes mal renseigner, remarqua Yahiko avec un grand sourire.

- On peut les installer dans le quartier Uchiwa, proposa Sasuke. Il y a largement assez de place.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Itachi d'une voix toujours impassible.

- Non, je vous fait confiance et puis tu es aussi chez toi. Vous quatre vous resterez ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn.

- Cela vous irait Hokage-sama ? Questionna le cadet Uchiwa.

- Vos hommes se teindront à carreau ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sur, répondit Yahiko avec un sourire. Ils ont bien trop peur de se faire taper sur les doigts, dit-il avec un regard furtif pour Kitsune qui ne fut pas remarqué.

- Dans ce cas c'est bon. Le troisième m'a montré le traiter que nous avons avec vous, enfin. Et il vous fait confiance alors moi aussi, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se mirent ensuite a discuter tranquillement enfin surtout Yahiko qui comme Naruto était une vrai pipelette une fois lancé. Tsunade s'installa dans un fauteuil, Jiraya à ses côtés sur l'accoudoir et Okojo derrière eux. Neiji et Yahiko restèrent posté en sentinelles derrière Itachi qui cajoler toujours son blond. Sasuke était installé dans un autre fauteuil, le double à sa gauche et Hinata à sa droite. La jeune fille somnolente s'était assoupi sur son épaule et il avait passé un bras autour de ses reins. Le couple avait eu droit à des micro sourire satisfaits de la part du grand frère et du cousin. Sakura était assise sur les genoux de Sai qui avait entouré sa taille de ses bras et Kakashi et Yamato étaient nonchalamment appuyés contre les murs de la pièce.

Les discussions étaient calme et triviale, Jiraya et Yahiko racontaient des histoires en tout genre. Vers vingt trois heure trente Okojo interrompit Tsunade et annonça :

- Il ne reste qu'une demi heure avant le discours. Peut-être devrions nous y aller Hokage-sama ?

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle en se levant.

- Je viens aussi, dit une petite voix.

Kitsune, tout juste réveillé, se redressa un peu mais resta installé contre le torse d'Itachi.

- Tu devrais peut-être te reposer encore un peu, conseilla l'Uchiwa en écartant les mèches qui lui barraient le visage.

- Je ne leur ai jamais rendu hommage comme il se doit. C'est l'anniversaire de leur mort, bredouilla-t-il.

Tout le monde comprit de quoi il parlait et personne ne protesta. Itachi l'aida à se lever et le soutint lorsqu'il vacilla. L'équipe sept et Hinata décidèrent de rester à la maison avec le double. Finalement, Tsunade quitta l'endroit encadré de Jiraya et Okojo alors que Kitsune suivait derrière marchant lentement, encadré par Neiji et Itachi alors que Yahiko fermait la marche. Les quatre hommes avaient remis arme, manteau, capuche et masque en place redevenant des anonymes.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Reviews please ! (demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau menaçant).

À plus pour la suite. Audragon.


	8. Défi

Ohayou mina san.

Yo les gens, comment ça va ? Un petit chapitre pour vous. Non, non, ne me remerciez pas c'est un cadeau de la maison.

Big merci aux reviewers. J'ai nommé: Rebornx3, Estelle Uzumaki, STL95, Shiragiku-chaan, MyFairLadyRose, elodiedalton, Nox, soulshells (ne t'inquiètes pas ta curiosité sur le « savoir comment ils se sont mis ensemble » sera satisfaite dans la suite de la fic mais pas tout de suite!), darkmoonlady, Mini-Yuya et enfin KynnVyr ! Merci ! Les reviews c'est important pour les auteurs et les critiques constructives aussi !

On a, bien sur, une pensé pour Masashi Kishimoto qui nous a offert Naruto. Arigatou.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 8 : Défi

Volontairement, Tsunade ralentit l'allure sur le chemin qui devait l'amener au cimetière pour son discours annuel permettant ainsi a Kitsune de la suivre tranquillement. Celui-ci marchait lentement mais si l'on ne l'avait pas vu au domaine Uchiwa jamais on aurait pu deviner qu'il n'était pas en forme. Il se tenait droit et fier, son pas bien que lent était assuré. Il semblait parfaitement aux aguets et près a réagir. Derrière lui, Yahiko qui fermait la marche veillait sur lui, vigilent en parfaite sentinelle. À la gauche du blond, Neiji agissait de la même manière. À droite, Itachi se tenait près de lui protecteur.

Les rues de Konoha étaient pleines de monde et tous se retournaient sur le passage de l'Hokage et de sa suite masquée. Beaucoup fixaient Kitsune et ses hommes avec curiosité et méfiance. Ils mirent quelques minutes a gagner le cimetière en silence. Pas mal de gens y étaient déjà rassemblés fleurissant les tombes ou rendant hommage à leur mort. Tous se retournèrent à l'arrivée de l'Hokage qui avança jusqu'au fond de l'endroit.

Une fois sur place elle se retourna pour parler avec Kitsune qui l'avait rejointe.

- Je vais parler d'Itachi et Neiji, dit-elle en regardant les deux concernés.

Ceux-ci ne réagirent pas et semblaient au courant.

- Fais comme tu veux ba-chan, je te laisse gérer ça, répondit Kitsune d'une voix basse et un peu lasse. Je te demanderais juste de garder ma véritable identité pour toi, j'annoncerais ça moi même d'ici quelques jours.

- D'accord. Ça m'arrange en faite.

Elle se détourna et gagna l'estrade aménagée pour l'occasion. Kitsune, Itachi, Neiji et Yahiko se glissèrent dans un coin d'ombre non loin de là. Ils pouvaient voir tout le monde mais personnes ne pouvaient les repérer s'ils ne décidaient pas eu même de se montrer. Parfaitement camouflés dans les ombres, chakra dissimulés.

Fatigué, Kitsune appuya son dos contre le torse d'Itachi qui referma ses bras autour de lui. Yahiko et Neiji les encadrèrent en sentinelles, surveillant les alentours. Bientôt, tout le village commença a se réunir autour de l'estrade. Naruto repéra ses amis, devant accompagnés du troisième. Il y avait aussi les chefs de clan et le conseil. Parfait.

« Ils sont vraiment tous là renardeau. » Fit la voix de Kyubi dans l'esprit de Kitsune.

« Bien. Si tous ce passe comme prévu, on va pouvoir lancer notre petit défi sans problème et dans les règles de l'art. »

« Fait quand même gaffe, t'es pas en forme. »

« Je sais Kyu, t'en fait pas. Ce sera surtout de la parlotte ce soir. Le spectacle c'est pour dans quelques jours. »

« Ouais et à ce moment là, je veux participer. »

« À deux alors. »

« À deux. »

Des centaines de lampions furent allumés et tout le cimetière rayonna d'une douce lumière dorée. À minuit pile, Tsunade prit place devant l'assistance, Jiraya et le troisième à ses côtés. Le silence se fit et l'Hokage commença son discours. Elle parla de l'attaque de Kyubi et des nombreux morts qu'elle avait faite. Elle parla de la situation actuelle, de l'Akatsuki. Et elle parla du quatrième et de son sacrifice.

Kitsune ferma les yeux en l'écoutant, pensant à sa famille disparue. Il posa ses mains sur celles d'Itachi qui le serra un peu plus contre lui. Puis il y eu une minute de silence. Lorsqu'elle prit fin, tous applaudirent. Naruto murmura à l'attention de ses compagnons :

- Si tout se passe comme prévus, on lancera notre défi dans quelques minutes. On fait comme on a dit.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence alors que Tsunade demanda l'attention générale encore quelques minutes. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle avec curiosité.

- J'aimerais profiter de cette occasion pour vous annoncer plusieurs choses, dit-elle.

À ces mots, Naruto, suivis de ses amis sortit de sa cachette et s'avança devant l'estrade. Tsunade les invita à la rejoindre. Ils se postèrent à une extrémité de la longue scène de bois, Kitsune devant. On les observa puis Tsunade repris la parole :

- Bien, j'aimerais commencer par vous dire que Akuma no Kage, l'organisation dirigée par Kitsune ici présent, est officiellement un allier de Konoha.

Naruto, caché derrière son masque, observa avec satisfaction l'air ébahit sur les visages des vieux du conseil et des chefs de clans.

- J'attends de vous, continua l'Hokage, que vous traitiez tout leurs membres comme des invités et des amis du village. Vous les reconnaîtrez à leurs insignes.

Bien que les membres du conseil eurent visiblement quelque chose à dire, ils s'abstinrent.

- J'aimerais ensuite revenir sur la disparition d'un de nos ninja. Il y a quelques années, Neiji Hyuuga est mort en mission. Je peux aujourd'hui vous dire que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène.

Il y eu une vague d'exclamation de surprise dans l'assistance et Tsunade leva une main pour ramener le calme. Une fois cela fait elle reprit la parole :

- Neiji Hyuuga s'est vu confier une mission d'importance nécessitant qu'on le croit mort. Cette mission étant achevée avec succès, je peux vous révéler la vérité.

Tout le monde semblait heureux d'entendre cela. Naruto observa la face d'abord profondément étonnée d'Hiashi Hyuuga puis réjouit.

« Toi mon coco, si tu penses que tu vas pouvoir encore te servir de lui, tu ne vas pas être dessus. » Pensa Naruto sous le rire de Kyubi.

- J'aimerais ensuite vous parler du drame qui a eu lieu il y a environ douze ans : le massacre du clan Uchiwa.

Un silence de plombs tomba dans l'assistance et tous concentrèrent leurs attentions sur Tsunade.

- Je sais que tous le monde pense qu'Itachi Uchiwa est le coupable dans cette tragédie, il n'en est rien.

Elle garda le silence un moment comme tout les gens présent et sous le choc.

- Itachi Uchiwa, ce soir là, a tuer le véritable coupable sauvant son petit frère. Il a ensuite prit la place du tueur pour approcher et exterminer les commanditaires de ce massacre. Il a réussit et par conséquent je peux aujourd'hui l'innocenter devant vous.

Un lourd silence prit place. Les membres du conseil, conscients du mensonge affichèrent des visages fermés, profondément contrariés. Au bout de quelques secondes, des exclamations réjouit s'élevèrent petit à petit jusqu'à produire un véritable boucan mêlé aux applaudissements en l'honneur du prodige que tout le monde voyait déjà revenir au village.

L'Hokage fit revenir le silence d'un geste.

- Nous allons accueillir ces deux prodigieux ninja mais avant j'ai eu dernière chose à vous dire. Neiji Huuyga et Itachi Uchiwa bien que vivants et lavés de tout soupçons ne sont plus aujourd'hui des ninja de Konoha. À leurs demande, à celle de Kitsune, dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui, et avec l'accord du troisième du nom, ils ont rejoint Akuma no Kage et servent désormais sous les ordres de son chef.

Sur les visages on pouvait voir beaucoup d'incompréhension. Naruto s'amusa des expressions horrifiées des vieux du conseil et d'Hiashi Hyuuga et il surveilla ce dernier avec attention

- Les voici, dit-elle en désignant Kitsune et ses hommes.

Sur un signe de tête de leurs chef, Itachi et Neiji retirèrent lentement leurs capuches puis leurs masques dardant l'assemblée de leurs regards puissants et froids. Naruto remarqua immédiatement le regard colérique d'Hiashi Hyuuga sur Neiji et surtout sur son front nus et vierge exposé aux regards. Neiji ne se gêna pas pour lui adresser un regard vainqueur : il était libre de son emprise. Le silence fut brisé par les exclamations de joie et les applaudissements des ninja de la génération de Naruto ainsi que de leurs sensei. Gai et Lee firent plus de bruits que n'importe qui. Le reste de l'assemblée finit par se joindre à eux avec plus ou moins de réserve.

« Le vieux Hyuuga va pas tarder a exploser. » Remarqua Kyu avec un léger rire.

Naruto observa l'homme qui semblait sur le point de craquer.

« Il va pas tarder a bouger. » Ajouta le renard.

« Ouais, j'ai vus. » Dit-il en souriant derrière son masque.

Et ils eurent raison. Rapidement tout le monde put sentir l'envie de meurtre d'Hiashi qui fit reculer ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Personne n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le chef du clan Hyuuga s'élança vers Neiji, poing en avant, près visiblement a le tuer. Neiji ne bougea pas et regarda l'homme venir à grande vitesse avec impassibilité. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Kitsune se placer devant lui et arrêter de sa main de poing de l'attaquant sans aucune difficulté apparente.

La scène s'immobilisa alors sous un silence de plomb. Tous regardaient effarés Kitsune, droit, dos à Neiji, le poing d'Hiashi enfermé dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites Hiashi ? S'écria Tsunade.

- C'est un traître, répondit-il en fixant Neiji, je vais l'abattre.

- Il a peut-être quitter ouvertement le clan Hyuuga mais je ne permettrais pas que vous le touchiez, dit Kitsune d'une voix forte et fier.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, cracha l'Hyuuga.

Naruto le repoussa un peu plus loin, le relâchant.

- Neiji est aujourd'hui l'un de mes hommes, il est sous ma responsabilité et sous ma protection, cria Kitsune alors que Itachi et Yahiko se replacèrent à ses côtés. Si vous lui voulez quelque chose c'est d'abord a moi que vous vous adressez !

- Très bien, dit Hiashi le regardant avec un sourire assuré et sûr de lui. Dans se cas je vous défie en duel. Si je gagne vous me livrerez ce traître.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent du groupe d'amis de Naruto qui vit Jiraya et Tsunade, visage horrifiés avancés pour intervenir. Il ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

- J'accepte, dit-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Si je gagne vous laisserez Neiji tranquille et vous vous engagerez à ne plus jamais l'attaquer de quelques façon que ce soit.

- C'est d'accord, répondit Hiashi avec un sourire victorieux.

- Bien, reprit Kitsune d'une voix plus calme mais toujours forte. Nous ne nous battrons pas aujourd'hui puisque c'est un jour dédier aux héros de Konoha, dit-il en pensant a ses parents. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans l'arène du village dans quatre jours.

- Et pourquoi pas dés demain ? Demanda l'Hyuuga sarcastique.

- Parce que contrairement à vous visiblement, j'ai du travail. J'ai un groupe a diriger et des mission à remplir, répondit-il d'une voix neutre qui fit enrager l'homme en face de lui.

- Très bien, capitula Hiashi énervé, dans quatre jours.

- On est d'accord, répondit Naruto.

Kitsune s'avança un peu et repris la parole de façon à ce que sa voix atteigne tout le monde :

- J'ai une autre annonce à faire. Je sais que beaucoup de monde ici souhaite la mort du jinchuuriki de Kyubi, commença-t-il d'une voix égale et détachée. Et je peux en comprendre les raisons.

Des regards interloqués, gênés, haineux et perdu se posèrent sur lui et il reprit.

- J'ai donc un nouveaux défi pour vous : un combat à mort. Dans quatre jours, tous ceux qui se sentiront d'affronter Naruto dans ce combat pourront se présenter dans l'arène et tenter de le tuer. Il se battra seul et sans aide. Ceux-ci étant un défis officiel, sa possible mort ne vous sera jamais reproché, évidemment. C'est une occasion en or pour tout ceux qui veulent se débarrasser de Kyubi.

Des exclamation horrifiées s'élevèrent du groupe d'ami de Naruto, des sensei et des deux sannin, tous pétrifiés sur place. Kitsune aperçut quelques sourire heureux et sadique parmi les ninja de l'assemblée : il savait qu'il y aurait déjà quelques personnes présentes a son petit défis. Satisfait, il retourna au près de ses hommes et ils disparurent dans un coup de vent.

Une fois sortit du cimetière, Naruto, Itachi, Neiji et Yahiko reprirent le chemin du domaine Uchiwa marchant lentement et en silence. L'Uchiwa se tint près de son amant qui même s'il ne laissait rien paraître était totalement épuisé.

Arrivé à la maison, le quatuor gagna le salon où la bonne humeur régnait. Ils furent salués par les autres et le double demanda :

- Ça c'est bien passé ?

- Exactement comme prévu, s'écria Yahiko en retirant son masque.

Le roux se débarrassa également de son manteau sous lequel il portait un polo couleur de sable et un pantalon ninja brun. Des brassards de cuir sombre et un demi plastron couvraient la partie gauche de son torse ainsi que ses avant bras. Il fut suivis dans son geste par Itachi et Neiji. L'Hyuuga portait un pantalon de toile noir plutôt ample tout comme les longues manches de la tunique blanche qui moulait son torse. Ses longs cheveux pendaient librement dans son dos. L'Uchiwa, lui, portait un pantalon ninja et un pull au col roulé ébène. Une épaisse ceinture de cuir ceignait sa taille et supportait quelques pochette pour les kunai et autres. Sa longue chevelure descendait maintenant jusqu'au bas de son dos et était rassemblée par un lacet de cuir entre ses omoplates. Les trois hommes minces et finement musclés portaient tout trois un bandeau gravé de l'insigne de Akuma no Kage autour du cou.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se débarrasser que Tsunade et Jiraya, suivi par tout les amis de Naruto déboulèrent dans la demeure, surprenant l'équipe sept. Heureusement, le vaste salon salle à manger permettait d'accueillir tout le monde.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Cria Tsunade à Kitsune.

Un cour silence tomba. L'interroger était debout devant la table, immobile et tournant le dos à tout le monde.

- Je sais ce que je fais ba-chan, répondit-il doucement.

- Tu sais ce que tu fais ! Mais tu vas te faire tuer sans sommation, cria-t-elle.

- Et vous pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas empêcher de faire ça ? Demanda un Jiraya paniqué en regardant Yahiko, Neiji et Itachi.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe pour que vous soyez paniqués ainsi ? Demanda Kakashi.

À tour de rôle, les nouveaux venus relatèrent ce qui venait de se produire et lorsqu'ils eurent finit l'équipe sept ne savait pas quoi dire. Une immense inquiétude et de l'incompréhension se lisait sur leurs visages.

- Alors ? Redemanda Tsunade hors d'elle en s'énervant sur Kitsune.

- Calmez vous ! Ordonna Yahiko d'une voix dure et sèche qui figea tout le monde.

- Comment voulez vous que l'on se calme ? Vous voulez qu'on le regarde se faire tuer sans rien dire ? Demanda Gai.

Tout les regards se portèrent sur Kitsune qui retira lentement son manteau. Il détacha ensuite ses katana de son dos et les posa avec le vêtement sur la table. Il enleva ensuite son masque et resta dos tourner aux autres. L'aîné Uchiwa haussa un sourcil en l'observant et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le roux et son compagnon qui le regardait aussi.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il d'une voix basse. Je vous l'ai dit : je sais ce que je fais.

Tous voulurent protester ensemble mais Itachi, Neiji et Yahiko intervinrent en même temps d'une voix forte :

- Taisez vous !

Un silence surprit s'installa alors que les trois hommes reportèrent le regard sur leur chef.

- Itachi, dit doucement Neiji en désignant Kitsune d'un signe de tête.

L'Uchiwa s'approcha alors doucement de son aimé :

- Naru-chan, appela-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Cela ne le surprit pas lorsque le blond s'effondra. Il le souleva immédiatement dans ses bras et sa tête vint naturellement se loger contre son torse. Yahiko et Neiji le rejoignirent en courant. Kitsune était très pâle et des perles de sueur perlaient sur son front. Le roux y posa une main et dit :

- Il est brûlant, il en a encore trop fait, annonça-t-il inquiet.

Neiji se tourna vers le groupe qu'il regarda sévèrement :

- Nous en reparlerons demain. Pour l'instant il a besoin de repos et nous ne laisseront personne lui crier dans les oreilles pour rien.

- Mais Neiji..., voulut protester Lee.

- Y a pas de mais. On en reparle demain ! Coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Sasuke, on peut prendre quelles chambres ? Demanda Itachi.

- Celles que tu veut, sauf la mienne et celle d'en face, c'est celle de Naruto, dit-il regardant le double. Ma chambre c'est toujours la même, répondit-il avec un regard inquiet pour le blond évanouit dans les bras de son frère.

Sans un mot de plus Itachi prit le chemin de l'étage suivit des deux autres qui ramassèrent leurs affaires au passage. Yahiko ouvrit la porte devant laquelle l'Uchiwa s'arrêta pour qu'il puisse y entrer. C'était une pièce simple, sans ornement. Il y avait seulement un lit deux places mit dans un coin de la petite salle, une table de chevet, un bureau et une armoire de rangement.

- C'est mon ancienne chambre, renseigna Itachi d'une voix neutre. Vous pouvez prendre celle d'à côté, dit-il au roux.

- Ok, répondit celui-ci en déposant les affaires de Kitsune et celle de l'Uchiwa sur le bureau.

Yahiko rejoignit Neiji qui l'attendait à la porte.

- Bonne nuit, salua l'Hyuuga.

- S'il se passe quelque chose appelles nous. Bonne nuit, dit le roux.

- Hn. Bonne nuit, répondit Itachi d'une voix neutre.

Neiji ferma la porte derrière Yahiko avant de le suivre dans la pièce adjacente. Une fois les deux autre partis, l'aîné Uchiwa déposa délicatement Naruto sur le lit avant de le débarrasser des armes restantes. Il lui retira ensuite ses vêtements le laissant en boxer et le couvrit rapidement de l'épaisse couverture plié au bout du matelas. Il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements et se glissa ensuite aux côtés du blondinet, l'attirant contre lui.

- Tachi, murmura Kitsune en se lovant inconsciemment contre lui.

Itachi sourit doucement et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Dort mon ange, murmura-t-il.

Il enfouit son nez dans les mèches blonde, humant l'odeur de son amant avec un soupire de satisfaction.

Au rez de chaussé, tous étaient silencieux et regardaient le sol pensivement. Le double de Naruto les regarda un instant avant de soupirer bruyamment :

- Ils ont raison. Allez dormir et on en reparle demain d'accord, proposa-t-il. Il est tard et il va encore se passer beaucoup de choses.

- Mais..., voulut protester Sakura.

- Bonne nuit, lança le double en se dirigeant à son tour vers les chambres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke jeta tout le monde dehors décrétant que sa maison était devenu et n'avait jamais était aussi bruyante. Seul Hinata ne fut pas poussée sans ménagement. Celle-ci l'embrasa doucement avant de dire qu'elle devait rentrer. Son père devait déjà être assez sur les nerfs.

Le lendemain ce ne fut que plusieurs heures après le levé du soleil que Kitsune commença à se réveiller. Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits il sentit une source de chaleur près de lui, deux bras fort l'entourant, une peau douce contre sa joue et une odeur agréable et bien connue. Il se resserra sans ouvrir les yeux contre le propriétaire de tout ceci avec un sourire et frotta son nez contre le torse qu'il rencontra. Un léger rire s'éleva alors, presque silencieux tel un bijou que l'on sort de son écrin avec milles précautions.

- J'aime ce son, murmura le blond.

- Et moi j'aime cette voix, répondit Itachi.

Naruto sourit un peu plus et redressa le visage pour tomber sur celui de l'Uchiwa qui le regardait. Il avait ses yeux plein de douceur et d'amour qui étaient exclusivement réservés au blond qui seul y avait droit. Kitsune passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il sentait les bras qui l'entouraient se resserrer encore autour de ses reins. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une langue inquisitrice vint réclamer l'accès à sa bouche. Il desserra les dents sans se faire prier. Un ballet s'entama alors qu'il souriait. Trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, s'étaient vraiment trop long.

Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement. Naruto perdit ses doigts dans les mèches ébènes d'Itachi dont les mains descendirent un peu plus bas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air qu'ils se séparèrent. Leurs regards brûlants se croisèrent une seconde puis leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent ardentes. L'Uchiwa bascula au dessus du blond. Il se mit a déposer des baisers sur son menton, il suivis la courbe de sa mâchoire et alla mordiller le lobe d'oreille qu'il rencontra tirant un soupire de satisfaction à Naruto. À son tour, celui-ci embrassa le cou qui lui était offert, balayant la peau albâtre de son souffle chaud.

Itachi se mit alors a caresser son torse halé puis il s'employa à le parsemer de baisers papillons faisant frisonner son amant à chaque contact. Kitsune fit glisser ses doigt dans sa nuque puis son dos. Un premier gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond alors que son amant s'était mit a suçoter ses tétons découvert.

Le blond encadra le visage de l'Uchiwa de ses mains, le forçant a relever le regards. Leurs yeux se croisèrent encore. Itachi lui sourit et revint voler ses lèvres avec passion. Il effleura la poitrine du blondinet du bout de son index, tourna une seconde autour de son téton, continua sa descente lente et légère jusqu'à rencontrer le membre gonflé de désir encore emprisonné dans le boxer noir qu'il portait. Un gémissement plus fort fut étouffé par leur baiser.

Ils se séparèrent de nouveau et Itachi, couvert de la couette et a quatre pattes au dessus de lui, observa avec satisfaction les joues rougies de Naruto allongé sous lui. Ses yeux azur étaient fiévreux et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il lui adressa un autre sourire effleurant sa joue du revers de ses doigt. Il murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il d'une basse et suave.

- Beau parleur, répondit le blond avec un sourire aguicheur.

Il revint l'embrasser avec douceur puis il laissa courir ses lèvres sur son menton, sa gorge, son torse. Il disparut ensuite sous la couette continuant a embrasser son ventre avec une lenteur calculée. Une fois arrivé à l'élastique du seul vêtement qui couvrait Kitsune il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes musclées libérant l'objet de ses désirs.

Naruto, à défaut de voir ce que faisait son amant caché par la couverture, le sentit avec délice saisir son membre d'une main délicate. Un baiser sur son gland le fit frisonner avec violence et ses doigt se refermèrent sur les draps :

- Tachi, murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci le prit alors en bouche, débutant de langoureux et lent allez et venus qui firent gémir le blond plus fort. Il s'appliqua a faire en sorte que cela dur et y arriva parfaitement. Naruto sentait sa chaleur, sa langue autour de lui, l'humidité de sa bouche. L'aîné se remit a laisser vagabonder l'une de ses main sur ses hanches et son ventre alors que l'autre c'était logée au creux de ses reins. Kitsune attrapa la main qui courait sur ses abdominaux, il la porta à sa bouche et déposa un léger baiser sur ses phalanges avant de se mettre a lécher ses doigts. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à les sucer sensuellement étouffant les gémissements qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal a retenir à cause des effort de son Uchiwa.

Abandonnant sa tâche avant d'en faire trop, Itachi émergea de nouveau de la couette. Il observa son ange avec un doux sourire puis il récupéra la main que le blond venait de relâcher et captura ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Il l'embrassa avec passion tout en portant ses doigts humides de salive a l'intimité de son blondinet. Il la caressa un moment alors que leurs langues dansaient ensemble et que des bras bronzés et musclés s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Sa lenteur tira un grognement de frustration à son amant. Il s'en amusa et décida enfin d'insérer l'un de ses doigt dans l'anneau de chair étouffant un léger cris de ses lèvres. Il commença a faire onduler ses phalanges dévorant le cou du blondinet. Il le pénétra finalement d'un deuxième doigt le faisant se cambrer légèrement et obtenant un long gémissement de plaisir. Il les fit gigoter un moment se délectant de chaque son que Naruto émétait.

- Tachi... viens..., demanda finalement le blond.

- Tous ce que tu veux mon amour, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il retira ses doigts et se débarrassa rapidement de son propre boxer avant de se glisser entre les jambes de Naruto. Ils se regardèrent, perles noires et perles azures noyées les unes dans les autres, pleine de désir, d'amour et de tendresse. Itachi plaça son membre gonflé devant l'entré de son amant. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Vas-y, demanda Kitsune lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Il obéit et commença à le pénétrer avec douceur grimaçant sous le plaisir que lui procurer l'antre serrée et chaude de son amant qui cria de plaisir. Il s'immobilisa le temps pour le blondinet de s'habituer à sa présence. Ils respiraient plus vite et leurs peau se couvraient progressivement de perles de sueurs.

- Tu peux y aller, signala Naruto au bout de quelques secondes.

Itachi commença alors de lents aller et venus s'appuyant sur ses bras qui encadraient la tête de son amants. Leurs voix se mêlèrent rapidement, chantant leur gémissements de plaisir et de bien être. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble. Ils chérissaient leurs étreintes, leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs regards et le moindre de leurs contacts. Ils mouraient de pouvoir se toucher lorsqu'ils étaient séparés.

L'ex anbu accéléra ses mouvements et réussi a trouver ce point sensible qui fit crier son amant plus fort. Celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'attira vers lui et leurs torses se collèrent l'un à l'autre se caressant au rythme de leurs mouvements. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue.

- Hum... Tachi... ah ! Gémit le blond en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- Naru, chutota-il à son oreille.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il touchait un point sensible, Itachi déposa un léger baiser derrière son lobe. Kitsune frissonna et se cambra brutalement sous lui.

- Encore..., demanda le blondinet, plus... plus fort.

L'aîné s'exécuta avec joie, se plaisant à voir son amant onduler et crier de plaisir sous lui. D'une main, il alla saisir le membre dressé de Naruto et y imprima les même mouvements que les siens. Tout comme lui, le blond semblait perdre pied. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis Kitsune enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Itachi accéléra encore un peu, sentant la jouissance arriver. Quelques instants plus tard, il se libéra au sein de son blondinet qui le suivis une seconde plus tard dans sa main. Leur voix se mêlèrent une dernière fois dans un cri de libération.

Itachi se retira doucement avant de roulé sur le côté. Il attira son ange contre lui et celui-ci se lova contre son torse. Ils reprirent doucement le contrôle de leurs respiration. Tout deux avaient un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime, murmura Naruto en caressant du bout du doigt la poitrine de son amant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, répondit Itachi en enroulant la longue tresse doré autour de son doigt.

Naruto sourit un peu plus comme à chaque fois que son homme utilisait ce surnom. Il était bien le seul à l'appeler « ange » là où tous le nommaient « démon ».

Ils se cajolèrent encore un moment avant de rejoindre ensemble la salle de bain où ils prirent une douche câline mais sage. Puis ils s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent vers la cuisine. Il était tard pourtant, ils trouvèrent un Sasuke à peine réveillé en train de siroter un café assit à côté de Yahiko et Neiji qui prenaient eux aussi leurs petits déjeuners. Le double était assit en face de Sasuke et somnolait encore.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde puis Itachi s'assit et attira son blond sur ses genoux. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se mit à servir deux tasses de thé pour ensuite beurrer des tartines. Il en tendit une à son homme et en dévora une autre.

- Tu te sent mieux ? Demanda Sasuke à son attention.

- Bien mieux, merci.

- Tu vas devoir essuyer les cris de tout le monde aujourd'hui, le prévint son ami.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda naïvement le blond.

- Pour le petit défi que tu as lancer hier Kit, répondit Yahiko.

- Je leur ai déjà dit que je savais ce que je faisais. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs faut de plus ? De toute façon j'ai autre chose a faire aujourd'hui, dit-il en regardant son double.

- Quoi ? Demanda le cadet Uchiwa.

- Annuler la technique de dédoublement, répondit-il simplement.

Itachi l'entoura de ses bras et cala sa tête dans le cou du blond provoquant un sourire de son petit frère. Cependant celui-ci remarqua qu'il semblait préoccuper. Il n'avait pas non plus manqué les coup d'oeil inquiet du roux et de l'Hyuuga.

- Tu vas faire ça quand ? Demanda Yahiko.

- Après le petit déj', le renseigna Kitsune.

Ils mangèrent en silence ce qui ne déplut à personne. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient a gagner le jardin, on toqua à la porte. Sasuke soupira et alla ouvrir alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur.

Il faisait frais dehors mais le ciel était clair et dégagé. Yahiko s'assit au bord du couloir extérieur et fit basculer Neiji en le tirant brusquement. Le jeune homme se retrouva assit en travers de ses jambes pas du tout surpris : il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il regarda le roux qui semblait inquiet comme il l'était lui même. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et approcha doucement son visage du siens. Il déposa alors doucement ses lèvres sur leurs homologues. Yahiko referma ses bras autour de lui et voulut approfondir le baiser mais ils furent interrompu :

- Ne... Ne... Ne... Ne... Neiji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria une voix.

L'interpellé tourna le visage pour apercevoir Lee le pointant du doigt, visiblement choqué. Derrière lui tout les ninja de leur promotion, leurs sensei et les deux sannin. Tandis que tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore sa relation avec le roux avaient la mâchoire au sol les autres riaient dans leurs moustaches. Gêné, Neiji voulut répondre mais Yahiko lui saisit le menton entre deux doigt, lui fit tourner la tête et profita du fait qu'il avait entrouvert les lèvres de surprise pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lui roulant un pantin mémorable qui mit Lee en bug général tandis qu'un concert d'exclamation de surprise se faisait entendre.

- Il embrasse son homme, répondit Yahiko en le relâchant affichant un sourire triomphant.

- Baka ! Cria Neiji rouge de gêne en lui administrant un coup de poing sur la tête.

Cette fois il y eu un bug général. Voir Neiji le rouge aux joues s'énerver n'était pas chose commune

- Bah quoi chaton, râla le roux avec une mine enfantine en se frottant la tête, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Le surnom eu raison de l'ex coéquipier et par la même occasion de l'ancien sensei de l'Hyuuga qui s'écroulèrent au sol en une parfaite synchronisation.

- La retenu, tu connais pas ? Demanda Neiji en soupirant.

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du roux ne voulant plus voir les visages aux expressions affligeantes de ses camarades littéralement hors circuit. Yahiko fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de de nouveau refermer ses bras autour de lui :

- La retenu, tu dit ? Non, connais pas. Au moins c'est clair comme ça.

Neiji soupira alors que le double de Naruto explosait de rire :

- Vous verriez vos têtes, s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt le groupe de ninja.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Demanda Kitsune d'une voix égale.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et redevinrent sérieux devant son air énervé. Il se tenait debout un peu plus loin dans le jardin, Itachi à côté de lui.

- Tu me dois encore une explication pour le bordel que t'as mit hier soir, répondit Tsunade.

- C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Demanda Jiraya.

Kitsune soupira bruyamment et son amant vint enserrer sa taille derrière lui provoquant de nouveau une vague d'étonnement général vite brisée par sa réponse un peu agacée :

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je sais ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, alors ne vous en faites pas je n'ai pas prévus de mourir de si tôt. Maintenant rentrez chez vous j'ai du travail, dit-il un peu tendu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke.

- T'as pas l'air bien, ajouta Sakura.

- Je vais annuler la technique de dédoublement et c'est une chose un peu... compliquée, hésita-t-il. J'aimerais être tranquille.

- On ne t'embêtera pas. Cette technique m'intéresse, répondit l'ermite.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, rétorqua le blond d'une voix froide qui figea tout le monde.

- Calme toi Naru-chan, chuchota Itachi a son oreille.

- Je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir eu une explication, répondit Tsunade d'une voix ferme, et je veux aussi voir ce que tu vas faire. J'en ai assez des cachotteries.

- Écoute ba-chan, ton explication tu l'auras le jour du défis pour l'instant il faut que je me concentre sur cette annulation, c'est urgent. Alors rentrez chez vous.

- Non, répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux cacher mais je veux voir.

Yahiko et Neiji se levèrent.

- Naruto, ils sont là, dit le roux.

- Qui ça ils ? Demanda Jiraya.

- J'ai remarqué. Vous pouvez venir, lança-t-il.

L'incompréhension la plus totale se peignit sur les visages, personne ne comprenant à qui il parlait jusqu'à ce que trois hommes vêtus des mêmes manteaux et des mêmes masques que Yahiko, Itachi et Neiji la veille firent leurs apparitions. Ils sautèrent par dessus le mur d'enceinte, surprenant la plus part des présents et posèrent un genoux à terre devant Kitsune sans prendre garde aux autres. L'un d'entre eux portait une longue et large épée enfermée dans un épais fourreau de cuir dans son dos.

- Vous n'êtes pas très discret, réprimanda Kitsune d'une voix impassible, on vous sent venir à des kilomètres.

- Tu les as sentit toi ? Murmura Tsunade à Jiraya.

- Non, répondit-il en bredouillant.

- Désoler, s'excusèrent les trois hommes.

- La mission ? Demanda Naruto.

- Réussie, répondit celui à l'épée.

- Bien. Des problèmes ?

- Non, évidemment, répondit un autre.

- Parfait. Des infos significatives ?

- Rien d'important, annonça l'épéiste.

- Tu devrais peut-être les mettre en poste autour de la maison, conseilla Neiji.

- Tu as raison, répondit le blond. Je vais annuler la technique de dédoublement. Vous savez ce que ça implique. Surveillez cette maison et ses alentours, commanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

- Hai, répondirent les trois inconnus avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces.

- Je suis admiratif, souffla Shikamaru. Clair, net, précis et ces hommes te respectent. J'aurais jamais pensé voir une chose pareil.

- Et t'as pas tout vu Shika, lui dit Kitsune d'une voix mystérieuse. Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant ?

- Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce que l'on parte et pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Je vous l'ai dit : cette technique est... difficile a annuler.

- Tu ne fais qu'attiser nôtre curiosité là, remarqua Jiraya.

- On reste, annonça Tsunade recevant des regards désapprobateurs de Yahiko, Neiji et du double plus celui froid et cassant d'Itachi. Ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-elle.

Kitsune soupira :

- Je vous aurais prévenu.

Il se retourna dans les bras d'Itachi et l'embrassa brièvement sous les yeux ébahit de ses amis, puis il s'éloigna et se tourna vers son double :

- C'est parti.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Mais bien sur que ça vous a plut, hein ! Hein ! Dites moi au moyen des reviews please ! (Demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau impatient).

À plus pour la suite, Audragon.


	9. Douze ans, douze heures

Ohayou mina san.

Mouah ah ah ! Je sais j'ai été sadique sur la fin du dernier chapitre ! Je suis le diable en personne, Mouah a... queuf queuf * s'étouffe au milieu de son rire maléfique *. Hum ! Hum ! Bref, je vais soulager votre attente.

Grand, Grand, Grand merci aux nombreux reviewers ! J'ai nommé : hinata, Shiragiku-chaan, Rebornx3, liloua, Nanoo-chan, darkmoonlady, KynnVyr, elodiedalton, Mini-Yuya, Titia, Momo, Aurysadik, GARLA SAMA, oo33oo, Araknofobia et Estelle Uzumaki ! Arigatou mina !

On oublie pas que Naruto est l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 9 : Douze ans, douze heures

Les deux blonds s'avancèrent vers le centre du grand jardin de la demeure. Tout leurs amis s'installèrent le long du couloir extérieur et observèrent avec attention ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Jiraya se tendit en observant Yahiko, Neiji et surtout Itachi qui semblaient inquiets. Soudain, Ookami et Okojo firent leurs apparitions. Mis à part un signe de tête pour l'Hokage, ils ne prirent pas la peine de saluer les ninjas présents, les ignorants presque et s'adressèrent immédiatement à Kitsune :

- Tu vas annuler la technique ? Demanda le commandant en chef des anbu.

- Oui.

- Tu veux qu'on surveille les alentours ? Demanda Okojo.

- J'ai déjà posté des hommes mais je veux bien. On ne sait jamais.

- Ok, répondirent-ils en disparaissant.

Leur bref passage sema le trouble parmi les amis du blond. Pourquoi les deux anbu les plus puissants de Konoha offraient leurs services pour surveiller une simple maison ?

- Tenez vous à l'écart et n'approchez pas, ordonna Kitsune à toute l'assistance.

Il s'éloigna un peu plus loin dans le jardin et discrètement Yahiko, Neiji et Itachi se placèrent dans son dos, à plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Le blond leur lança un regard comme pour se rassurer et reçu un sourire de son amant. Il se concentra alors sur son double qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Bon, on y va, souffla-t-il.

Tout les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Il respira profondément et leva les mains à hauteur de sa poitrine. Avec une vitesse qui surprit tout le monde, il composa une longue série de signe avant de plaquer brutalement ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre.

- Rupture ! Dit-il d'une voix basse où flottait une tension difficilement perceptible.

Il ne se passa rien pendant une seconde et tout le monde vit Kitsune se détendre un peu. Soudain, le double se mit a rayonner d'une faible lumière rouge. Sous les yeux ébahis, il commença à se désagréger en de fines paillettes rougeoyantes qui voletèrent lentement autour de lui formant un nuage vermeil. Avant de disparaître totalement, la copie adressa un signe de main en guise d'au revoir, aux ninjas présents.

Une fois le clone disparut, le nuage de paillettes de chakra s'élargit jusqu'à former une demi sphère de quelques mètres dans laquelle Kitsune était inclus. Celle-ci émit une puissante onde d'énergie qui se propagea rapidement et qui balaya tout le village. Tous purent sentir qu'il s'agissait de l'énergie du démon renard.

Le nuage tourbillonna alors, de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à produire une demi boule de lumière leur dissimulant Kitsune. Puis il se figea subitement entourant le blond de scintillement. Toutes les particules se rassemblèrent alors en une masse de chakra à quelques mètres en face de Naruto. Il y eu une nouvelle pulsion d'énergie. Une sphère parfaite et profondément rouge sang lévitait alors. Elle mesurait une trentaine de centimètre de diamètre.

Bien que subjugués par le spectacle, tout les spectateurs purent voir les trois ninja derrière leur chef se tendre tout comme Kitsune dont les poings étaient serrés.

« C'est très dense. Ça va pas être drôle Kit. » Fit la voix inquiète de Kyubi dans les pensées du jeune homme.

« Je sais Kyu. »

« Détends toi. Ça va aller. On est tous là. »

« Merci Kyu. »

Après une bonne minute où rien ne se produisit, la boule de chakra fila vers Kitsune a une vitesse hallucinante, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elle percuta violemment la poitrine de Naruto et l'envoya voler. Itachi réagit immédiatement et rattrapa son amant, l'enfermant dans ses bras protecteurs mais il fut lui aussi propulsé à grande vitesse. L'Uchiwa sentit alors ses deux compagnons dans son dos tenter de ralentir leur vol plané. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le quatuor d'atterrir dans le mur d'enceinte de la demeure, le fissurant et produisant un épais nuage de poussière.

Le calme revint alors et tout le monde se remit sur ses pieds, effarés par la violence du phénomène. Ils scrutèrent le nuage qui commençait à se dissiper. Ils distinguèrent enfin les silhouettes du quatuor. Neiji et Yahiko avait pris le plus gros du choc amortissant Itachi qui protégeait lui même Kitsune.

Les ninja présents se précipitèrent vers eux :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Tsunade.

Le roux et son compagnons se relevèrent lentement, ils ne semblaient pas blessés. Loin de s'inquiéter pour eux même, les deux hommes se penchèrent au dessus d'Itachi encore assit au sol. Celui-ci tenait toujours son amant et le regardait avec angoisse. Kitsune s'était presque complètement roulé en boule contre lui. Il était très tendu et agrippait fermement les vêtements de son amant.

- Tachi, murmura-t-il dans une plainte clairement douloureuse.

- Je suis là, cajola celui-ci. Ça va aller.

Le blond cacha son visage contre sa poitrine étouffant un gémissement de souffrance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Jiraya.

Sans lui répondre, Itachi se releva avec le blond dans ses bras, le tenant fermement et de manière protectrice. Naruto gémit encore. L'Uchiwa se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la maison :

- Je ne veux voir personne, qu'on nous laisse tranquille, ordonna-t-il. Je viendrais vous chercher quand ça sera finit.

Il s'engouffra dans la maison et grimpa à l'étage pour s'installer dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et alla appuyer son dos contre le mur. Il installa soigneusement son amant contre lui et se mit à lui caresser le dos. Le blondinet respirait plus vite et son visage se couvrait doucement de sueur. Il serrait les dents, les yeux résolument clos, ses doigts étaient crispés sur le pull sombre d'Itachi. Celui-ci lui murmura des paroles d'encouragement à son oreille et termina par dire :

- Si tu as envie de crier, fais le. Ça t'aidera peut-être un peu.

Dans le jardin, tous étaient abasourdis de la sortie brutale de l'Uchiwa.

- On peut savoir ce qui lui a prit ? Demanda Jiraya.

- Il va s'occuper de Naruto pendant les prochaines heures. Personne ne s'en mêle, ça va déjà être assez dur comme ça, dit Neiji la mine sombre.

- Allons à l'intérieur, je vais vous expliquer, annonça le roux.

- Yahiko, tu es sûr que... ? Demanda l'Hyuuga.

- Il va bien falloir leur expliquer. S'ils restent là, on ne pourra pas leur cacher. De toute façon, il faut qu'ils en prennent conscience. S'ils veulent être son ami, ils doivent savoir à qui ils ont à faire, répondit-il doucement.

- Bien, allons-y alors, souffla Neiji.

Le groupe de ninja gagna la maison. Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura et Sai allèrent préparer de thé pour tous ceux qui s'installaient tranquillement au salon.

- Autant le dire tout de suite, commença Yahiko d'une voix sérieuse, ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines heures risque d'être difficile a supporter. C'est pour ça que Naru-chan voulait que vous partiez.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda Kakashi.

- La technique de dédoublement a un point commun avec les clone d'ombre : lorsque le double disparaît il restitue ce qu'il a vécu à l'original qui revit en version accélérée tout ce qu'il s'est produit, continua le roux.

Le cadet Uchiwa blêmit dangereusement et l'Hyuuga le remarqua :

- Tu as compris on dirait Sasuke, dit-il.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il répondit :

- Je crois et je comprends pourquoi Itachi a réagit comme ça. Est-ce qu'il va tout ressentir ? La douleur ?

- Oui, tout. Sensation, douleur, sentiments, tout, lui répondit le roux. Il va tout revivre en accélérer, une heure pour un an de dédoublement et ça va pas être drôle.

Sasuke frissonna de plus belle et décida de s'asseoir laissant les autres curieux de connaître la raison d'un tel étalage d'inquiétude et d'angoisse de la part d'un Uchiwa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Hinata en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- On ne peut rien faire pour lui éviter cela ? Demanda-t-il en l'ignorant involontairement.

- Non, répondit simplement Neiji amère le faisant frissonner de nouveau.

- Sasuke, appela Jiraya, tu nous expliques ce que tu as comprit et nous non.

- Eh bien, si ça devrait être moi à sa place ça ne serait pas vraiment un problème, commença l'Uchiwa, j'aurais revus douze ans de ma vie en accélérer. J'aurais de nouveau ressenti mes joies, mes peines, mon bien-être et mes douleurs. Le problème justement c'est la douleur physique et morale. Si on prend moi ou vous, ça ne serait pas énorme, ça passerait tellement vite qu'on ne le sentirait même pas, on n'a était blessé en mission plus ou moins gravement mais pas très souvent mais Naruto... hésita-t-il.

- Quoi Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Vous ne le savez pas mais sa vie est loin d'avoir été rose. Je pense en particulier aux deux ans juste après le massacre du clan, continua-t-il. Ces deux années là, il était en enfer, ça va être très dur à revivre, dit-il.

- Difficile comment ? Demanda Sai.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre puisqu'un cri de pure douleur raisonna dans la maison. Tous en frissonnèrent.

- Comme ça, répondit alors Yahiko sur les nerfs.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pendant ces deux ans ? Bredouilla Ino en déglutissant.

- Depuis que vous êtes ami avec lui, vous avez eu l'occasion de voir que les villageois ne sont pas tendre avec lui. Ça ne date pas d'hier et beaucoup ont largement dépassé le stade des insultes avec lui. Naruto a souvent été agressé à cette époque, expliqua Yahiko.

- Quel genre ? Demanda Yamato en ayant peur de la réponse.

- Brutal, toujours. Torture, coups, viol, annonça le Namikaze. Et ce tellement souvent qu'en ce moment, il ressent de nouveau tout ses épisodes malgré l'accélération.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Tous se mirent a fixer le sol.

- Naruto et moi, on est ami depuis longtemps grâce à Itachi, commença doucement Sasuke. Il ne s'est jamais plaint de rien à tel point que je n'ai jamais rien vu. Après le massacre, il a passé son temps a discuter avec moi pour me réconforter même avec ce qu'il vivait à l'époque. J'ai appris ce qui se passait quand un jour, je l'ai trouvé bien amoché chez lui. Il m'a tout raconter et c'est pour ça que je l'ai obliger a venir vivre avec moi ensuite. Même si ça n'a pas entièrement fait disparaître les agressions, ça l'a déjà pas mal protéger. C'était deux ans après le départ de mon frère, raconta-t-il.

- Et il te doit beaucoup pour ça, dit le roux. Et j'en profite également pour te remercier de l'avoir fait.

- Hn. Mais avec tout ce qu'il m'a raconter sur cette période, je...

- Oui, ça n'a pas été drôle et je crois que nous allons tous nous en rendre parfaitement compte dans le minutes qui viennent, annonça Yahiko.

Un nouveau cri résonna alors et Jiraya sauta sur ses pieds :

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ! S'écria-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien, coupa sèchement Neiji. Sinon nous l'aurions déjà fait.

- La seule personne qui peut l'aider un peu c'est Itachi, dit l'oncle de Naruto. Il sait tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur sa vie. Il a été là à chaque fois que Kit ressentait une attaque sur son double d'où le sceau d'alerte sur sa main. Il sait ce qu'il faut faire dans ces moments, nous non.

Tous gardèrent le silence. Et pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils écoutèrent le moindre bruit provenant de l'étage. Des cris d'effrois et de douleurs se faisaient souvent entendre, leur témoignant le passé de leur ami, les frustrant de leur impuissance. Une fois ces deux heures passées, les cris se firent bien plus rares attestant des changements dans sa vie. Tous se détendirent un peu et les discussions qui s'étaient tut reprirent doucement mais dans un climat tendu.

Dans la chambre, Itachi était soulagé lorsque le plus pénible fut passé. Toujours blottit dans ses bras, Naruto respirait toujours rapidement reprenant cependant lentement le contrôle de son souffle perdu pendant les deux premières heures. Tendrement, il écarta les mèches blondes tombées en travers de son visage. Ses yeux azurs étaient bien ouvert mais son regard se portait ailleurs, sur une chose et un temps que seul lui pouvait voir.

Kitsune se détendait progressivement au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et son amant avec lui. L'Uchiwa ne cessait de lui témoigner sa présence par de rassurantes paroles ou de douces caresses. Il détestait voir le blond dans un état pareil. Pour lui, son petit trésor avait déjà assez souffert pour plusieurs vies et il trouvait cela d'autant plus insupportable que son ange n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter cela.

Au bout de plusieurs heures d'attente, une grande partie des amis de Naruto durent quitter la demeure Uchiwa pour aller remplir leurs obligations respectives. C'est en traînant les pieds qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, promettant de revenir prendre des nouvelles du blond dés qu'ils le pourraient. Seul restèrent l'équipe sept et Jiraya. Ils discutèrent entre eux guettant toujours le moindre bruit provenant de l'étage mais plus un son ne se faisait entendre depuis un moment déjà.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et la chambre était baignée dans l'obscurité seulement percée par la lumière diffuse de la lune. Itachi gardait toujours le regard visé sur le visage désormais paisible de son ange blond. Ce ne fut que peu avant minuit que celui-ci reprit doucement contact avec la réalité présente. Ses perles bleues analysèrent rapidement les alentours avant de se perdre dans les abysses noires qu'elle rencontrèrent.

- Salut, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Coucou, répondit Itachi.

Il alla poser un délicat baiser sur son front avant de lui adresser un magnifique sourire le serrant toujours contre lui.

- Vous n'avez pas été blessé ? Demanda Naruto un ton qui perçait à peine le silence.

- Non, rassure toi. Comment tu te sent ?

- J'ai mal partout. Je crois que je vais avoir droit à mon lot de courbatures demain, dit-il en souriant.

- Demain tu te repose, ordonna doucement Itachi.

- Hai.

- Bien, tu as envie de quelque chose?

- J'ai hyper faim, répondit-il un peu moqueur.

- Tu veux descendre avec moi ou tu reste ici et je vais te chercher quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je préférais venir avec toi.

- Ok.

Le blond voulut entamer un geste pour se lever mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps : Itachi, le prit dans ses bras et se leva avec lui.

- Je te porte et il n'y a pas de mais, imposa-t-il.

Le blond se laissa alors prendre comme une princesse, logeant sa tête contre le torse de son amant avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- Hai, approuva-t-il attirant ainsi un sourire sur les lèvres de son brun.

Itachi descendit lentement les marches et se dirigea vers le salon. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils ne furent pas surprit d'y trouver l'équipe sept, Jiraya ainsi que Neiji et Yahiko. Les deux derniers lui sourirent en le voyant, soulagés de le voir réveillé. Lorsque les autres s'aperçurent de leur présence, un franc sourire de soulagement se peignit sur leurs visages.

- Comment te sent tu ? Demanda l'ermite.

- J'ai la dalle, dit-il d'une voix enjouée bien que enraillée.

Tout le monde sourit à cette annonce plutôt joyeuse et cela termina de les rassurer.

- Je vais vous préparer quelque chose, annonça Yamato en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Merci, répondit le blond.

Itachi alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuil non loin de Neiji, installé sur les genoux du roux et garda Kitsune avec lui. Naruto ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Un silence s'installa alors que le blond sentait sur lui les regards indécis de son parrain et de son ancienne équipe. Finalement ce fut l'ermite qui prit le premier la parole :

- Naruto je...

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez mal par rapport à ce qui vient de se passer, coupa le blondinet. On ne peut pas changer le passé et il est inutile d'y repenser. Tout ça est derrière moi maintenant. Alors laissez tomber et n'y pensez plus. J'ai définitivement clos le chapitre avec la rupture de la technique ce matin.

Personne ne répondit mais il reçut tout de même quelques sourires. Rapidement, Yamato apporta un plateau où se trouvait assez de nourriture pour deux personnes. Kitsune le prit avec un grand merci et le déposa sur ses genoux. Lui et son amant mangèrent tranquillement et Yahiko prit finalement la parole :

- Quelques autres sont arrivés entre temps, dit-il.

- Ok, je les verrais dés que j'aurais fini de manger, répondit Naruto.

Une fois le repas terminé Yahiko récupéra le plateau qu'il déposa sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre. Kitsune se redressa sur les genoux d'Itachi. Ses amis furent étonné de voir son visage passer d'une expression fatigué et las, à une bien plus sérieuse et autoritaire :

- Ouvres s'il te plais, demanda-t-il alors au roux.

Le blond mit ses doigt dans sa bouche comme pour siffler mais le son qu'il produisit fut bien plus fin et chantant. Son sifflement vibra dans l'air, clair et cristallin. Quelques secondes plus tard cinq homme se présentèrent et entrèrent dans la maison. Ils posèrent un genoux au sol devant Kitsune. Sasuke remarqua la présence de l'homme à la grande épée du matin mais ne put mettre un visage sur eux, leurs masques cachant leur traits. Naruto en scruta plus particulièrement deux, et Jiraya supposa qu'ils devaient être les nouveaux arrivants.

- Votre mission ? Demanda Kitsune en s'adressant à eux.

- Réussit, aucun problème, rien de significatif, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

- Bien, vos sections sont arrivées avec vous je suppose, alors vous pouvez les amener au domaine nous logerons ici. Sasuke, tu as des règles a poser ? Des endroits que tu ne veux pas qu'on touche ? Lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Non, du moment que rien n'est abîmé vous pouvez disposer du quartier comme vous voulez. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité.

- Merci. Organisez vous pour vous installez. Moi, Itachi, Yahiko et Neiji, restons ici. Faites passer le mot dans vos section : le premier qui démolit ou abîme quelque chose aura à faire à moi. Je m'arrangerais demain avec l'Hokage pour le ravitaillement en nourriture. Instaurez un tour de garde et soyez discret. C'est compris ?

- Hai, répondirent-ils.

- J'attends vos rapports de missions pour demain matin. Vous pouvez y aller.

Et en une seconde, quatre des personnages disparurent tandis que le dernier resta. Kitsune l'observa et demanda :

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui. On m'a demandé de vous prévenir : ils arrivent demain soir.

- Merci. Préparez leur une maison où ils pourront tous loger. Tout près de celle-ci.

- Hai.

Et l'homme disparut dans un coup de vent. Le roux referma la fenêtre. Naruto se détendit et se blottit de nouveau contre Itachi qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- Ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir en chef, remarqua l'ermite avec un sourire.

- Et t'as encore rien vu, ricana Yahiko.

La remarque fit levé un sourcils d'incompréhension aux présents qui ne voyaient pas où il voulait en venir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire pour le défi ? Tu vas te faire tuer, dit Sai.

Cependant, il n'obtint aucune réponse, le blond s'étant visiblement endormis la joue posée contre le torse d'Itachi qui lui aussi s'était assoupi la tête reposée dans les cheveux de soleil. Tous sourirent, attendris, en observant cette scène.

- Dit moi Yahiko, interpella Jiraya sans quitter des yeux son neveu qu'il regardait en souriant, comment fait-il pour se faire respecter ainsi ?

- Tous ceux qui ont rejoint le groupe le respecte parce que grâce à lui ils ont eu une nouvelle vie, une famille. S'ils ont des problèmes Naruto est le premier à aller les aider. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur lui. Il a sauver la vie d'au moins la moitié de ceux qui font parti de Akuma no Kage. Il a recueilli des orphelins et leur a donné un foyer. Ils ont toutes les raisons du monde de le suivre, répondit le roux.

- Y a qu'à voir ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il en a fait autant voir bien plus pour beaucoup d'entre nous, expliqua Neiji.

- Il est devenus quelqu'un de bien, remarqua Kakashi.

- Bien plus que vous ne le pensez, dit mystérieusement Yahiko.

Finalement tous prirent congé. Sasuke les raccompagna avant de rejoindre de nouveaux les quatre compères au salon. Yahiko et Neiji se câlinaient tendrement. Le cadet Uchiwa s'approcha de son frère et lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Lorsque Itachi ouvrit les yeux même pas à moitié réveiller, il lui dit :

- Vous devriez aller au lit, conseilla-t-il.

Itachi, pas plus réveiller resserra son étreinte sur son amant et se leva lentement. D'un pas incertain, les yeux mi-clos, il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Sasuke le surveilla le temps qu'il monte pour être sur qu'il ne s'endorme pas en cour de route. Une fois en haut, l'ex anbu gagna sa chambre dont la porte était rester ouverte dans un automatisme ancien et enfin retrouvé. Il rejoignit son lit de manière mécanique, il s'y allongea sans lâcher Naruto et le garda serré contre lui.

Sasuke était heureux de les voir comme ça. D'un côté il avait retrouvé son frère, ce que secrètement il avait toujours espéré et d'un autre son meilleur ami semblait vraiment bien. Il avait enfin de vrais sourires, pas un de ces sourires faux qu'il sortait tout le temps et que l'Uchiwa était le seul a remarquer, non, un vrai sourire plein de chaleur et de lumière.

- Il ne le lâche jamais ? Demanda-t-il au roux en regagnant le salon.

- Qui ne lâche jamais quoi ? Questionna Yahiko interrogateur.

- Itachi, il ne lâche jamais Naruto ?

- Rarement, rigola le roux. Il est un peu possessif et sur-protecteur avec lui, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Un peu beaucoup je dirais, compléta Neiji somnolant dans les bras du rouquin.

- C'est vrai, ricana son amant. On va aller se coucher nous aussi, annonça-t-il.

Il se leva avec lui aussi Neiji dans les bras.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu me portes comme ça, râla celui-ci les yeux clos et la voix ensommeillée.

- Mais oui princesse, répondit le roux faisant pouffer de rire Sasuke.

Malgré qu'il plongeait de plus en plus dans le sommeil, l'Hyuuga continuait a râler faiblement ne cherchant nullement à se dégager et amusant plus qu'autre chose son amant. Sasuke ne tarda pas a les suivre avec une pensé pour Hinata qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée.

Le lendemain, Naruto fut cloué au lit, incapable de remuer un doigt. Son corps était entièrement courbaturé et submergé par la fatigue. Il demanda à Yahiko d'aller voir l'Hokage en son nom ce que le roux accepta sans hésiter et se dirigea immédiatement vers la tour du chef du village. Il s 'y rendit vêtus de son long manteau noir marqué de l'emblème de Akuma no Kage, sa tête couverte de sa capuche et son visage de son masque. Bien que son passage furtif ne fut même pas perçut dans les rues, personne ne le manqua alors qu'il déambulait lentement dans les couloirs du bâtiment rouge. On s'écartait sur son passage, osant rarement levé le regard jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux. Crainte, respect et curiosité planaient dans son sillage. Rapidement Shizune vint à sa rencontre :

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

- J'aimerais voir Tsunade-sama, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre. J'ai un message de la part de Kitsune-sama.

- Suivez moi, l'invita-t-elle alors.

Une fois parvenus devant la porte, Shizune lui demanda de patienter un moment alors qu'elle entrait. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Tsunade l'invita à entrer. Balayant la pièce du regard, il y trouva non seulement l'Hokage, mais aussi Jiraya ainsi que deux anciens du conseil : Homura et Koharu. Nullement impressionné pas leurs regards scrutateurs, il s'avança au centre de la pièce et salua l'Hokage sans un regard ou parole pour les autres. Inattention qui ne manqua pas de vexer les deux anciens :

- Nous étions en réunion, interpella sèchement Koharu.

Yahiko l'ignora totalement et s'adressa à Tsunade :

- J'ai un message à vous remettre de la part de Kitsune-sama, dit-il. Je dois vous parler en privé.

- Nous n'avions pas fini Tsunade, intervint Homura.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit et le troisième aussi : le traiter avec Akuma no Kage est parfaitement en règle et équitable. Le révoquer est hors de question, dit-elle en soupirant.

- L'aide de ce groupe ne nous est d'aucune utilité, ce n'est qu'un fardeau à notre désavantage. Le conseil n'a pas été consulté en ce qui concerne cet accord encore moins en se qui concerne le passage d'allégeance de Itachi Uchiwa et Neiji Hyuuga. Ils étaient parmi nos ninja les plus prometteurs, argumenta Homura.

- On ne peut pas les laisser au mains de se fou furieux de Kitsune, cracha presque Koharu.

Aussitôt une aura meurtrière se répandit dans la pièce figeant tout les présent par sa violence. Yahiko daigna enfin se tourner vers les membres du conseil. Il prit la parole d'une voix froide :

- Inutile ! Un fardeau ! Figurez vous que notre organisation à déjà beaucoup aidé Konoha par le passé et sans nous vous auriez eu de gros problèmes. Ensuite, Itachi et Neiji ont choisis eux même d'offrir leurs allégeances à Akuma no Kage. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord c'est pareil, ils ne reviendront pas dans vos rangs. Enfin, dit-il d'une voix pleine d'envie de meurtre, insultez encore une fois le boss et vous le regretterez. Si ça avait été un autre que moi qui avait entendu pareil injure, vous seriez mort avant même de vous rendre compte que vous vous étiez attaquer à la mauvaise personne. Et une dernière chose : pour vous ça sera Kitsune-sama, dit-il en insistant sur le suffixe.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Tsunade et résorba son aura pour redevenir entièrement neutre.

- Il n'y a plus a discuter, reprit alors l'Hokage. Laissez nous maintenant.

Les deux anciens sortirent sans histoires, un peu choqué. Une fois le calme revenus Jiraya demanda :

- Comment va Naruto ?

- Il est cloué au lit. Itachi le surveille mais ça va. Il lui faut juste un peu de repos.

- Tant mieux, souffla Tsunade. Tu avais un message à me transmettre ?

- Oui, Naruto aimerais savoir s'il serrait possible de mettre en place un ravitaillement en nourriture et produits de la vie de tout les jours vers le quartier Uchiwa. Pour les besoins des membres de l'organisation. Bien sûr nous financeront le tout.

- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, répondit-elle. Quand arrivent vos membres ?

- Ils ont déjà commencer a arriver.

- Les gardes ne m'ont fait aucun rapport, s'étonna-t-elle alors.

- C'est parce qu'ils ne se sont même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient pénétrer le village. Naruto est très à cheval sur la discrétion.

- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas des ennemis. Très bien, je vais faire en sorte que l'on vous livre ce dont vous avez besoin dés cette après midi.

- Merci. Voici la liste, dit-il en lui remettant un parchemin.

- Autre chose ? Demanda la blonde.

- Oui. Pour le défi, Naruto aimerait éviter toute interruption aussi il voudrait qu'une barrière soit levé autour de l'espace de combat durant le match. Ah et ça serait bien de réservé une tribune pour l'organisation. Ils vont tous vouloir venir voir ça.

- Il est sérieux avec cette folie ? Demanda Jiraya.

- Très.

- Et vous n'allez pas l'en empêcher ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Absolument pas. Vous savez Naruto sais ce qu'il fait. Si ce n'était pas le cas l'organisation ne serait pas devenus ce qu'elle est et des ninja comme moi, Neiji et Itachi ne lui obéiraient pas.

- C'est vrai, concéda l'ermite.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il a un plan et il n'est pas suicidaire. Venez voir par vous même ce jour là, vous trouverez sûrement cela intéressant.

- J'espère que vous dîtes vrai, souffla Tsunade. Ookami dressera la barrière.

- Merci.

- Au delà des réticences du conseil, une présentation officielle au village va s'imposer, annonça Jiraya.

- Naruto a prévus ça ne vous en faites pas. Il présentera aussi ses lieutenants et nous laisserons nos masques.

- Tant mieux, ça facilitera votre acceptation par les habitants.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, murmura Yahiko. Enfin, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je vais y aller, il y a pas mal de travail pour installer tout le monde, dit-il.

- Très bien. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de passer aujourd'hui mais nous viendrons voir comment va Naruto demain, renseigna Tsunade.

- Je transmet. Merci pour votre aide, dit-il avant de sortir.

Lorsqu'il regagna le domaine Uchiwa, il trouva Naruto assit dans son lit occupé a lire des rapports de mission. Il s'approcha et demanda :

- Quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Nous il n'y a rien de bien important. Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda le blond.

- Très bien. Le ravitaillement commencera dés cette après midi et Ookami mettra ta barrière en place.

- Bien.

- Mais dit moi, cette barrière, c'est pas seulement pour empêcher les interruptions n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le roux avec un sourire.

- Non, c'est surtout pour empêcher que ceux qui entreront dans l'arène s'enfuient au bout de quelques minutes. Ça serait pas drôle sinon.

- Je me disais aussi. Comment tu te sent ?

- Bien. Sakura est passé dans la matinée. Elle m'a débarrasser de mes courbatures.

- Tant mieux. Où est Itachi ?

- Sous la douche et Neiji est en train de voir pour l'installation de ceux qui arrivent. Tu peux l'aider ?

- Bien sur. Tu sais quand les autres arriveront ?

- Presque tout les combattants devraient être là d'ici demain. Les derniers arriveront avec les civils et les enfants demain après midi.

- Ok. Je vais leur faire préparer des maisons. Où veux tu que nous installions le QG ?

- Prenez l'ancien poste de police. Il n'est pas très loin d'ici, ça sera parfait. Et tu pourra bien vérifier que tout le monde porte bien son bandeau. Surtout s'ils vont se balader dans le village.

- Pas de soucis, je m'occupe de ça.

- Je passerais voir tout le monde dés que je pourrais.

- Ils seront content de te voir. Beaucoup d'entre aux ne t'ont pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Ouais, moi aussi je suis content de les revoir.

- Bon je te laisse te reposer, il y a encore pas mal de boulot et tu en as besoin. Je ne veux pas te voir dehors de ton lit avant demain, c'est clair?

- Très clair Yahiko oji-san, répondit le blond avec un sourire espiègle.

Le roux lui sourit avec affection avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas lent.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Reviews Please ! (demande-t-elle avec ses irrésistible yeux de dragonneau).

À bientôt pour la suite ! Audragon.


	10. Akuma no kage

Ohayou mina sama.

La suite pour vous, rien que pour vous cher lecteurs. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Une très grande hola pour les reviewers! Merci à Mini-Yuya, Aurysadik, choco97 (alors Naruto chef d'un village? Je ne dirais rien, vous verrez bien ah! Ah! Ah!), Araknofobia, Estelle Uzumaki, KynnVyr, elodiedlton (Merci de la remarque parce moi je n'ai pas du tout cette impression mais j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois), MyFairLadyRose, darkmoonlady, Hinata (eh oui, je suis sadique! Ah! Ah! Ah!), anonime, Rebornx3, Shiragiku-chaan et yaone-kami! Holé!

Certains n'ont pas bien compris le système 12 ans/12 heures alors je vous ré-explique autrement, je m'y suis peut-être mal prit. C'est vrai que Naruto ne souffre vraiment beaucoup que pendant deux heures mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas souffert pendant les dix autres heures. Parce que ça prend bien douze heures en tout. Les deux heures "intense" correspondent en fait aux deux première années après leur départ du village. N'ayant plus la protection d'Itachi pendant ce laps de temps le double de Naruto s'en ai pris plein la figure (Vraiment plein la figure) comme je l'ai expliqué. Et donc revivre cette période a été très pénible. La baisse de douleur correspond au moment ou Sasuke l'a obliger a venir vivre avec lui et où il a commencé a le protéger 24h sur 24h et où donc il a vécu a peut près tranquille. Si la baisse de souffrance est si flagrante c'est parce qu'après cela Naruto n'a été blessé gravement que bien plus rarement et cela passe tellement vite pendant qu'il le revit qu'il le supporte bien mieux. Voilà! J'avais déjà mit tout cela dans le chapitre mais c'est peut-être mieux là. J'espère que je vous ai éclairé.

Une petite pensé pour Masashi Kishimoto auteur de Naruto.

Petite parole inutile : saviez vous que, à la base, le personnage de Sasuke n'existait pas dans l'histoire ? Ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans lui, heureusement qu'il est quand même là.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 10 : Akuma no Kage

Personne ne vit Naruto de la journée. Itachi avait prévenus tout le monde qu'il dormait et l'aîné Uchiwa était resté avec lui. Yahiko et Neiji s'occupaient de l'installation du groupe dans le quartier. Bien que les amis du blond soient passés plusieurs fois et tour à tour dans la journée, ils eurent bien du mal a distinguer les nouveaux arrivants qui s'installaient. Ils étaient impressionnés par leur discrétion.

Ce fut les équipes de Gai, Kurenai et Asuma qui furent chargées par Tsunade d'apporter le ravitaillement au quartier Uchiwa. L'Hokage espérait ainsi éviter tout problème qu'auraient pu créer d'autre ninja. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils apportèrent la commande que la génération du blond et leurs sensei purent voir les hommes de Naruto. Dirigés par Yahiko, ils venaient chercher les cartons pour allez les ranger dans les différentes maisons. Tous étaient vêtus des mêmes longs manteau noir et de masques qui empêchaient de voir leurs visages.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain en milieu de matinée que Naruto réapparut. Il vint prendre un petit déjeuner accompagné d'Itachi, avec Sasuke ainsi que Yahiko et Neiji. Il salua tout le monde joyeusement et ils mangèrent en discutant de chose et d'autre.

- Au fait, intervint Yahiko, tout nos ninja ont remarqués qu'ils étaient surveillés depuis hier soir.

- C'est sûrement Tsunade, remarqua Neiji.

- Oui, le conseil a fait pression sur elle pour qu'elle vous fasse surveiller, dit Sasuke.

- Sais tu a quelle équipe elle a confié ça ? Demanda le blond.

- La nôtre, celle de Asuma, Kurenai et Gai. Elle veut éviter le maximum de problèmes.

- Et tu nous le dit comme ça, s'étonna Yahiko, c'est pas sensé être secret ?

- On s'est déjà fait remarquer visiblement et de toute façon Tsunade-sama a dit que nous pouvions vous mettre au courant.

- Comment se passe l'installation ? Demanda Naruto.

- Très bien. D'ici ce soir tout le monde sera là et installé, répondit Yahiko

- Ils sont bien arrivés, hier soir ?

- Oui, répondit Itachi, j'ai été les voir pour toi. Tout va bien.

- Je fini de manger et je vais voir tout le monde. Vous venez ? Demanda le blond.

- Hai, répondirent les trois autres.

- Et toi Sasuke ?

- Si ça ne vous gêne pas je viens.

- Dans se cas allons-y, annonça le blond en engloutissant sa tartine d'une bouché.

Ils se levèrent alors et débarrassèrent rapidement la table avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Naruto, Itachi, Yahiko et Neiji enfilèrent leurs manteaux et leurs masques avant de passer la porte. Ils s'engagèrent dans les rues du quartier Uchiwa se dirigeant vers son centre. Tout était calme mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les gens sortaient des maisons qu'ils occupaient et tous saluaient Naruto d'un « Kistune-sama » emplis de respect. Sasuke s'étonna du comportement de ces ninja avec son ami. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de ninja. Tous portaient des armes et avaient souvent des corps athlétiques. Ils dégageaient force et assurance. Ils avaient tous le même masque mais à la différence des trois qui entouraient le blond, l'insigne de l'organisation était peint sur leurs fronts.

Naruto prenait le temps de saluer tout le monde et de parfois demander des nouvelles. Lorsque le blond sentit les chakra des équipes assignées à leurs surveillance, il les appela et leurs demanda de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Ils mirent un bon moment pour atteindre la petite place centrale. Le blond s'arrêtait souvent pour discuter avec certaine personne.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivé au centre du quartier les ninja de Konoha se rendirent compte que beaucoup de monde les avaient suivis. Naruto s'arrêta au centre de l'espace libre et tous se placèrent en cercle autour de lui. Il attendit un moment que tous le monde soit là. Au grand étonnement des équipe de Kakashi, Gai, Asuma et Kurenai, il n'eut pas a réclamer le silence puisque tout le monde se tut naturellement. Le blond pris alors la parole :

- Je suis heureux de tous vous revoir, commença-t-il.

Il y eut alors une séries d'exclamation enjouées puis le calme revint et Naruto reprit :

- Nous allons passer quelques temps à Konoha et nous logerons tous au quartier Uchiwa. Évidemment je veux que vous respectiez ce lieu.

- Hai, s'exclamèrent-ils.

- On fonctionne comme d'habitude, y a pas de changement de ce côté là. Je sais que l'on vous l'a déjà dit mais je le répète : portez vos insignes constamment sur vous et visibles pour que les gens du village puissent vous reconnaître. Si vous avez le moindre soucis avec eux, ne faites rien et allez voir votre chef de section qui réglera le problème avec moi. J'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez de façon exemplaire, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire, je ne veux entendre aucun reproche sur vous. C'est clair ?

- Hai, répondirent-il.

- Bien. Si toutefois l'un de vous fait un écart il sait ce qui l'attend, dit-il avec un soupçons de menace. L'équipe d'Ogai devrait arrivée cette après midi avec les derniers ninja et les civils. J'aimerais que tout soit près pour eux. On m'a aussi rapporté que vous vous sentiez observés. Ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas. L'Hokage a assigné les quatre équipes que voici, dit-il en désignant les ninja de Konoha, à notre surveillance. Faites comme si de rien n'était, ne faite pas attention à eux et laissez les faire leur job. Ils ne feront qu'observer.

- Ils nous mettent sous surveillance après tout ce que nous avons fait pour eux ! S'indigna une voix.

Des exclamations mécontente se firent entendre mais un simple signe de la main de Kitsune ramena le silence :

- Seul trois personne ici étaient au courant de notre alliance avec eux, reprit Naruto. Il est normale que les autres se méfient, ils ne nous connaissent pas. Alors je ne veux rien entendre a se sujet, c'est une situation temporaire. Cependant, si vous trouvez un autre ninja que ceux ici présent, en train de fureter dans le quartier, arrêtez le et amenez le a vôtre supérieur. De toute façon, on organise la surveillance comme d'habitude alors on ne devrait pas avoir de surprises.

- Kitsune-sama ! Interpella quelqu'un.

- Oui ? Interrogea le blond.

- C'est vrai que vous allez vous battre ?

- Oui. Hiashi Hyuuga m'a lancé un défi et j'en ai fait de même avec ceux qui m'en veulent en tant que Naruto et hôte de Kyubi.

- Pourra-t-on assister au match ? Demanda une voix enjouée.

- Yahiko a pris soin de vous réservé une tribune, annonça le blond.

- Yata ! S'écria celui qui avait posé la question tandis que les autres semblaient s'en réjouir.

- Je révélerais mon identité ce jour là, quant à vous, vous n'êtes pas obliger de rester masqué si vous n'en voyez pas l'utilité ou le besoin. À part ça, je n'ai rien a vous dire. Vous avez l'habitude, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Vous pouvez y aller.

Tous le saluèrent en s'inclinant légèrement puis ils vidèrent peu a peu la place. Les équipes de surveillances allèrent reprendre leurs postes mais l'équipe sept resta avec Kitsune :

- Le conseil veut que l'on te surveille de près, expliqua Kakashi.

- Je vois, répondit le blond.

Yahiko, Neiji et Itachi attendaient patiemment autour de lui. Un groupe de personne s'approcha alors, ils étaient vêtus de la même manière que les trois qui entouraient déjà le blond. Leurs traits et leurs corps cachés, seul leurs tailles les différenciaient. L'un d'entre eux tendit un bras vers Naruto et celui-ci le serra sans hésiter. Un deuxième le prit dans ses bras et il lui rendit l'étreinte tout comme ce fut le cas pour le suivant. Les autres lui serrèrent le bras ou lui donnèrent une accolade. En dehors de l'équipe sept, ils étaient désormais onze autour de lui.

- Tu vas devoir te trimbaler c'est cinq là longtemps ? Demanda l'un des nouveaux venu en regardant Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sakura et Sasuke.

Ceux-ci, n'appréciant pas le ton moqueur qu'il avait utilisé lui lancèrent un regard sévère. Sakura voulut répondre mais Naruto la devança :

- Ce sont mes ami aussi, je ne te permet pas, dit-il sèchement. Je leur fait confiance.

- Désoler, se ratatina l'autre immédiatement.

- Ce n'est rien, mais évite ce genre de remarque à l'avenir, se radoucit le blond.

- Hai.

- En tout cas, on peut remercier l'Hokage de nous avoir assigner ces équipes. On aurait pu avoir des ennuis avec d'autres, dit le blond.

- C'est sérieux cette histoire de défis ? Demanda une voix féminine.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Demanda une autre.

- Allons parler de ça ailleurs, intervint le roux.

- Yahiko a raison. Allons au QG, vous en profiterez pour me parler de vos dernières missions. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir les détails, dit Naruto. Allons-y, soupira-t-il.

Itachi s'approcha de lui et entoura sa taille d'un bras. Le groupe se mit alors en route et gagna l'ancien poste de police non loin de là. Naruto et ses compagnons pénétrèrent ce qui était une veille salle de réunion. Avec un mot d'excuse, il pria l'équipe sept de rester dehors :

- Nous allons discuter d'affaire qui concerne l'organisation. Je préférerais que vous restiez en dehors de ça. C'est un peu comme les affaire classé secrètes à Konoha, expliqua-t-il.

- Très bien, répondit Kakashi compréhensif. On reste là.

- Merci, dit le blond avant de s'enfermer avec ses hommes.

L'équipe sept s'installa dans la pièce adjacente.

- J'ai du mal a croire ce qui se passe depuis quelques jours, annonça Sakura en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuil présent dans la pièce.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, dit Sai.

- Du jour au lendemain il passe de petit ninja sans importance à chef d'une grande organisation. Qui l'aurait cru ? Notre petit Naruto un peu simple d'esprit, souffla Sakura un peu nostalgique.

- Il l'a toujours était, sauf qu'on en savait rien, remarqua Sasuke.

- Ces types sont impressionnant, dit Kakashi en observant la porte derrière laquelle Naruto et les autres avaient disparut. Je n'arrive pas à les détecter, aucun son, aucune trace de chakra, si je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce, je dirais qu'elle est vide.

Les autres se turent et se concentrèrent un moment.

- C'est vrai, je n'y arrive pas non plus, finit par annoncer Sasuke.

- Ça fait bizarre, répéta Sakura. Vous croyez qu'il va se passer quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, avec le défis. C'est insensé ! D'accord, il manipule bien les armes mais ça ne sera jamais suffisant contre Hiashi ni contre tous ceux qu'il a provoqué. Même un ninja capable de manipuler son chakra et qui utilise toutes ses capacités aurait du mal contre eux mais Naruto il n'a que le taijutsu et les armes.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter ses amis, remarqua Yamato.

- Ils ont peut-être prévus d'intervenir, supposa Sai.

- Sûrement, répondit Kakashi, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir le regarder se faire tuer. Ils vont sûrement s'en mêler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser gérer ça. Itachi et les autres sont visiblement largement assez fort pour le protéger.

- Ces gens l'aiment beaucoup, remarqua Sakura.

- Hn.

L'équipe sept patienta, discutant la plus part du temps du blond, posant un grand nombre de questions a Sasuke sur l'enfance de leurs ami. Sakura avait bien du mal a digérer tout cela et à présent elle s'en voulait d'avoir mené la vie dure au blondinet à l'académie. Elle était à présent confortablement installé sur les genoux de Sai et encadré de ses bras.

- En tout cas une chose est sûre, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda Yamato.

- Il a de la chance, il sort avec l'un des plus beau homme de cette terre.

Sai grogna dans son cou la faisant sourire.

- Y va y avoir des jalouses quand ça se saura, ajouta-t-elle.

Tout le monde sourit à cette remarque : ça serait bien la première fois que quelqu'un envierait le blond mais il fallait bien l'avouer, Itachi Uchiwa était un beau gosse.

- En même temps, continua la rose, il faut avouer que Naruto est vachement mignon aussi. Les cheveux un peu plus long ça lui va bien.

- Il lui ressemble tellement comme ça, murmura Kakashi.

- A qui ? Demanda Sai.

- A son père, renseigna le ninja copieur nostalgique. On lui enlève les moustaches et on ne fait plus la différence.

- Pourquoi n'a t-on jamais su ça ? Demanda Sasuke. Ça aurait pu lui éviter une partie de ce qu'il a vécu.

- Je ne sais pas. Peu de gens étaient au courant. C'était une décision du troisième de garder le secret. D'un autre côté ça lui aurait peut-être amené encore plus de problèmes, supposa Kakashi.

- Vous croyez qu'il va repartir de Konoha ? Demanda Sakura. Il a dit qu'ils resteraient quelques temps, mais...

- Il ne faut pas oublié, que désormais, il n'est plus un ninja de Konoha, souligna Yamato. Alors s'il décide de partir de nouveau, on y peut rien.

Tous gardèrent le silence, réfléchissant a se que serait la vie sans le blondinet.

Ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après midi que le blond et ses compagnons sortirent de la pièce.

- On va se balader, lança le blond en s'approchant de l'équipe sept.

Il s'étira de toute sa hauteur avant de reprendre la parole.

- Vous nous suivez je suppose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Sasuke.

- Et nous aussi on a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, remarqua Yamato.

- Alors on est parti, lança le blond.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment l'équipe sept observa avec intérêt le comportement des inconnus avec leur ami. Itachi marchait a sa droite alors que les autres s'étaient placés négligemment autour d'eux laissant leur chef marcher devant. Enfin, négligemment, ce n'était qu'à première vue puisqu'en analysant leur formation de plus près, les ninja de Konoha se rendirent compte qu'elle était faite de façon a protéger Kitsune.

Rapidement, ils quittèrent le quartier Uchiwa. Leur groupe ne passa pas inaperçus alors qu'ils déambulaient tranquillement dans les rues du village. On se retournait, les observait du coin de l'oeil, on chuchotait derrière eux. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'en tint compte, ignorant superbement les villageois. En route, ils rencontrèrent Tsunade et Jiraya :

- Salut, lança l'ermite, comment te sent-tu ? Demanda-t-il au blond.

- Ça va. Vous vous baladez en amoureux, répondit Naruto avec une voix pleine de sous entendu.

Immédiatement, les deux sannin rougirent faisant pouffer le blond.

- Je te retiens Kitsune, grogna Tsunade qui du se retenir pour ne pas crier le véritable nom du blond. Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

- Nous allons a l'entré du village, répondit le blond.

- Et qui sont-ils ? Demanda Jiraya en désignant ceux qui les suivaient.

- Onze de mes douze lieutenants, répondit Naruto.

- Et le dernier ? Demanda l'Hokage.

- Il arrive avec les derniers membres de l'organisation. Nous allons les accueillir justement. Vous venez ?

- Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon c'est toi que nous voulions voir, répondit Tsunade en se mettant a marcher a la gauche du blondinet accompagnée de Jiraya.

Un peu en arrière, l'équipe sept, qui observait toujours avec une grande attention, put voir les membres de l'organisation changer légèrement leur formation derrière Kitsune toujours dans le but de le protéger lui uniquement. Ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à l'Hokage et son bras droit.

- Un problème ? Demanda Naruto.

- Non, mais nous n'avions pas eu le temps de revenir te voir depuis que tu as annulé ta technique et avec le défis demain, dit Jiraya.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça l'ermite pas net. Je suis même sur que le spectacle te plaira. Au fait ba-chan, interpella le blond, merci d'avoir mit ces équipes là a la surveillance.

- Tu n'as pas a me remercier. Ça ne tiendrait qu'a moi, il n'y aurait rien. Je te fais confiance même si cette situation est un peu bizarre. Mais entre les chefs de clans qui sont septiques et le conseil qui est carrément contre, j'ai été forcé de leur accordé au moins ça.

- Je comprends ne t'en fait pas. Et merci aussi d'avoir fait aussi vite pour le ravitaillement.

- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir de faim non plus, se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu nous sous estime là ba-chan, répondit le blond sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Tu as dit que vous alliez accueillir les derniers arrivant c'est ça ? Demanda Jiraya.

- Hai.

- Quand sont arrivé les autres ? Demanda Tsunade en jetant un regard curieux sur ceux qui les suivaient discutant entre eux.

- Au compte goutte ces derniers jours, renseigna Itachi qui avançait toujours à droite de son amant.

- Je crois qu'ici, peu de gens se sont rendu compte de leur arrivé, remarqua l'Hokage. Les gardes ne m'ont toujours pas fait de rapport a ce sujet. Vous êtes des fantômes ou quoi ?

- Kage, fit une voix grave dans son dos.

Elle et l'ermite se retournèrent pour regarder le masque figé de celui qui avait parlé et celui-ci continua :

- Akuma no Kage. Nous sommes des ombres pas des fantômes, dit-il.

- La discrétion et l'une des chose que j'exige d'eux, expliqua Kitsune, une extrême discrétion.

- Je vois, murmura Tsunade.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entré du village. Ils passèrent les portes et s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ils seront bientôt là, annonça Neiji. Ils ne sont plus très loin, je les vois avec le byakugan.

- Merci Neiji, dit le blond.

- Si tous ceux qui sont arrivé jusque là sont arrivés en toute discrétion, pourquoi les derniers arrivent par la grande porte ? Demanda Jiraya.

- Dans l'organisation, commença le blond, il y a beaucoup de ninja mais il y a aussi des civils, des non combattant. Ce sont eux qui arrivent avec la dernière section de ninja.

- Ok, répondit l'ermite.

- Ils sont nombreux ? Demanda Tsunade curieuse.

- Regarde par toi même ba-chan, dit le blond en pointant la route du doigt.

Tout le monde regarda dans cette direction et ils purent voir un grand groupe avancé vers eux.

- Ils sont au moins cent cinquante, souffla Tsunade.

- Avec l'unité qui les accompagne, plus de deux cents en faites, rectifia Yahiko.

- C'est énorme pour un groupe indépendant, remarqua Jiraya. Où logiez vous jusqu'ici ?

- Ça c'est mon petit secret l'ermite pas net, répondit Kitsune.

Finalement les nouveaux venus ne furent plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entré du village. Naruto agita le bras en signe de bienvenus, tout comme Yahiko et l'un des lieutenant du blond. Tsunade et Jiraya furent alors étonnés de voir un petit groupe se détaché des autres et courir vers eux à vive allure. En y regardant de plus près, ils remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'enfant dont les âges tournaient autour des cinq ans.

L'équipe sept se rapprocha de l'Hokage alors que Kitsune avançait de quelques pas. Les enfants continuaient de s'approcher à toute vitesse. En arrivants vers Naruto ils s'écrièrent :

- Kitsune-sama !

La vingtaine de bambins arriva sur lui, tous en même temps et lui sautèrent dessus sans prévenir le faisant tomber en arrière. Sur les fesses, le blond rigola doucement alors que les gamins autour de lui parlaient très vite et tous en même temps, produisant un charabia indescriptible. Leur voix étaient heureuses et excitées et le sourire habillé leurs lèvres. Les ninja de Konoha sourirent, attendris par la scène.

- Attendez une seconde, intervint le blond d'une voix amusée, je ne vais rien comprendre si vous parlez tous en même temps.

Entassés autour de lui, les enfant firent silence et Kitsune demanda :

- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Hai, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- C'est bien. Vous avez été sages ?

- Hai !

- Vous devez être fatigué.

- Non, s'exclama un petit garçon agenouillé devant Kitsune, on est fort, dit-il d'un air fier.

Naruto lui ébouriffa les cheveux amusé et se releva en voyant que les autres les avaient rejoint. Jiraya nota qu'il y avait là des gens de tout les âges : des très jeunes enfant aux anciens. Tous étaient très bien vêtus et semblaient en bonne santé. Un bandeau marqué de l'insigne de l'organisation était présent sur chacun d'entre eux que se soit cousus aux vêtements, autour du front, du cou, en ceinture... tous portaient l'insigne. Contrairement aux ninja, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient masqué ou vêtu d'un manteau noir.

Les nouveaux arrivant se regroupèrent autour de Kitsune et de ceux qui l'avait accompagné :

- Je suis content de vous revoir enfin, commença Naruto s'attirant de nombreux sourires réjouis. Vous devez être fatigués. Tout est déjà prés pour vôtre arrivé alors vous allez pouvoir vous reposez.

- Kitsune-sama ! Kitsune-sama ! Appela une fillette en tirant sur sa manche.

- Oui ? Demanda le blond en s'accroupissant devant-elle.

- On a pleins de chose a vous raconter, dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

- Je sais ma puce, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Mais d'abord, vous allez aller voir notre nouveau chez nous, manger quelque chose et ranger vos affaires.

Des moues boudeuses firent leurs apparition sur les visages mais aucun ne protesta.

- Et si vous êtes sage, je vous raconte une histoire ce soir, ajouta le blond.

Les enfants bondirent de joie et se mirent a sautiller partout faisant rire pas mal de monde.

- Allez, venez les petits monstres. On y va, appela Yahiko en tendant les mains vers eux.

Les gamins coururent vers lui et plusieurs s'accrochèrent à ses bras. Ils se remirent a parler en tous sens sauf que le roux, lui, n'arrivait pas a ramener le calme malgré tout ses efforts amenant les moqueries de plusieurs de ses camarades. Il fallut l'intervention de Neiji pour que les enfants se calme :

- Ne parlez pas tous en même temps, dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Hai, Neiji nii-chan, répondirent les enfants en se calmant et étonnant l'Hokage et ses ninja.

- On y va ? Demanda l'Hyuuga.

- Hai !

Étrangement, les gamins ne semblaient avoir aucun problème pour différencier les ninja masqués. Le brun prit deux enfants par la mains, ceux qui semblaient être les plus jeunes. Yahiko hissa une gamine sur ses épaules faisant d'elle la plus heureuse et en tint deux autres par les mains. Les deux ninja se dirigèrent vers le village emmenant les enfants avec eux. Les lieutenants du blond se mêlèrent à la foule, allant discuter avec certain. Seul Itachi resta aux côtés de Naruto accompagné de l'équipe sept, de Jiraya et de l'Hokage.

Le groupe pénétra lentement Konoha, guidé par les hommes du blond mais tous vinrent le saluer en passant devant lui. Tsunade et Jiraya leurs souhaitèrent la bienvenus avec chaleur, ce qui fut fortement apprécié. Tous traitèrent l'Hokage avec respect. Naruto attendit que tous le monde soit passé puis il repéra celui qu'il cherchait. Fermant la marche, l'homme était vêtus du même manteau et du même masque que Itachi.

- Ogai, appela-t-il.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et Kitsune posa une main sur son épaule.

- Content de te voir, dit-il.

- Moi aussi Kit, répondit-il. Itachi, salua-t-il avec un signe de tête.

- Salut, répondit l'Uchiwa.

- Tu as eu des problèmes en route ? Demanda l'Uzumaki.

- Quelques uns au début du trajet.

- Qui ? Demanda le blond dont la voix été devenu froide.

- Oto, répondit-il. Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et ils n'en n'auront plus jamais l'occasion. J'ai bien nettoyer derrière moi.

- Bon boulot, félicita Naruto. Tu dois être crevé. Va manger et te reposer.

- C'est pas de refus. Et mes hommes ?

- Je vais m'en occuper. Toi va dormir, tu tiens plus debout, murmura Naruto.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda Ogai.

- Non, répondit le blond. Mais tu ne peux rien me cacher, dit-il d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

- C'est vrai.

- Aller, vas-y, lança Itachi. Tu l'as mérité.

L'homme n'ajouta rien et pris la direction du village.

-Il en a encore trop fait, souffla Naruto.

- On ne changera pas Ogai, remarqua Itachi. On rentre ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais.

- Alors ça y est, tout le monde est là ? Lança Sakura.

- Sauf ceux qui sont en mission, tout le monde est là, confirma Naruto alors que tous se dirigeaient de nouveau vers le village. Au fait ero-sennin ? Demanda Kitsune.

- Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci qui marchait à sa gauche entre lui et Tsunade.

- Qu'est-ce qui se dit au village sur nous ? Et sur le défis ?

- Eh bien, comme on ne sait pas grand chose sur Akuma no Kage, beaucoup sont septiques et attendent de voir. Certain te détestent pour avoir récupéré Itachi et Neiji, d'autre ne t'aiment pas mais ils n'ont pas vraiment de raison. Mais la majorité attends de voir ce que vous pouvez apporter au village.

- De ce côté là ça va alors mais ça risque de changer, remarqua le blond.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sai.

- Vous verrez demain, ça serrait trop long a expliquer, renseigna Itachi.

- Pour ce qui est du défis, presque tout le monde mise sur la victoire d'Hiashi, continua l'ermite.

- C'est vexant, râla Kitsune.

- Faut comprendre, on a absolument aucune info sur les capacités de Kitsune, dit Tsunade.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est vexant quand même, renchérit le blondinet.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? C'est quand même le chef du clan Hyuuga, demanda Sakura d'une voix inquiète. Tu n'es pas de taille.

- Tu me fais confiance Sakura-chan ?

- Oui.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien, rassura-t-il.

- Quand au défis pour te tuer, eh bien, on ne parle que de ça dans le village, finit Jiraya. Beaucoup y voit l'occasion de se débarrasser rapidement de Kyubi et de toi par la même occasion, dit-il tristement.

- Le conseil ou qui que ce soit s'est-il interposé ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.

- Non, répondit l'Hokage d'une voix déçue. Ils seraient même plutôt pour.

- Bien, releva le blond.

Tous, sauf Itachi, le regardèrent effarés par cette réponse mais personne ne fit de remarques. Arrivé au domaine Tsunade et Jiraya prirent congé alors que les autres regagnaient le quartier désormais bien animé par l'installation des nouveaux arrivants. Sasuke et Itachi ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à la vision des enfants courant dans les rues. Pendants longtemps, tout deux avaient crus ne plus jamais voir autant de vie dans ce qui fut et restait leur maison.

Jusqu'au soir, tous s'affairèrent dans les maisons pour s'installer. À l'heure du repas, Naruto et Itachi mangèrent en compagnie de l'équipe sept. Puis ils rejoignirent l'une des plus grande maison du quartier. Tout les plus jeunes enfant y avaient été rassemblé en compagnie de plusieurs adultes qui s'occupaient d'eux. Lorsque Kitsune fit son apparition dans la maison, tout les gamins vinrent l'accueillir visiblement très heureux de le voir là.

Avec Itachi, il accompagna les enfants dans la grande pièce qui leur servait de chambre. L'équipe sept les suivis. L'aîné Uchiwa s'assit au sol et retira son masque et son manteau. Kitsune demanda aux enfants de s'installer dans leurs lits avant de lui aussi retiré son masque et sa veste. Itachi le tira vers lui, le faisant tomber sur ses genoux, le dos du blond contre son torse. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et déposa son menton sur son épaule. Naruto ne répliqua pas et s'installa contre lui avec un sourire.

- Ouh les amoureux, se moqua l'un des enfants faisant rire les deux hommes.

Les gamins rigolèrent un moment puis une fillette demanda :

- Naruto nii-chan, c'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant l'équipe de Kakashi.

- Ah, ce sont des amis, dit-il en faisant signe aux trois ninja de s'asseoir avec eux.

- Il ressemble a Itachi nii, s'écria un jeune garçon en pointant Sasuke.

- C'est Sasuke, s'écria un autre comme si il avait eu une révélation. Itachi nous parle souvent de toi, ajouta-t-il devant le visage profondément surprit du cadet Uchiwa.

Sasuke regarda son frère qui lui sourit. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié pendant toutes ces années.

- C'est bien moi, confirma Sasuke en reportant son regard sur les enfants.

- Bon et la jeune fille ici, dit Kistune en montrant la rose, c'est Sakura. Elle est ninja médical et l'apprenti du cinquième Hokage. Ensuite, ici c'est Sai, c'est un pro du dessin. Là c'est le capitaine Yamato, il est l'un des rare a maîtriser le mokuton. Et lui c'est Kakashi, le ninja copieur, je vous ai déjà parler de lui.

Une fois les présentation fini et la curiosité enfantine des gamin assouvi, Naruto se mit a raconter diverse histoires pour enfants jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soient tous endormis. Le blond les observa un moment, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- D'où ils viennent ces enfants ? Demanda Sakura tout bas.

- Ils n'ont plus de famille, répondit Kitsune en murmurant. Leurs familles sont mortes lors de bataille, ou tuer par des bandits, des ninja en missions qui font n'importe quoi, maladie... enfin, ils sont orphelins. J'essaye de leur apporter une vie meilleur, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent comme moi. Peu de membres de Akuma no Kage ont un lien de sang mais nous formons tous une grande famille, expliqua-t-il en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras d'Itachi.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ça vous a plut. Review please ! (demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau fatigués).

À plus pour la suite.


	11. Démon

Ohayou, mina sama.

Aujourd'hui dans mon petit sac, un nouveau chapitre d'une façade pour vivre. Un chapitre que j'étais pressé d'écrire d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Oubliez pas une petite review à la fin.

Alors, alors. Avant toute chose les honneurs son de rigueur alors big Arigatou à Araknofobia, darkmoonlady, KynnVyr, choco97, MyFairLadyRose, Nekoshiro, Aurysadik, Mini-Yuya, Alie-yaoi, Kitsuly et Ouragan pour les reviews ! Merci beaucoup ça motive et ça récompense les longues heures de travail et de pure bonheur d'écriture !

Cher lecteurs n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis à la fin, même si vous n'aimez pas ou que vous détestez, ça m'intéresse vraiment !

Malheureusement, ni Itachi, ni Naruto, ni Yahiko, ni... ne m'appartiennent. Snif, snif. C'est Masashi Kishimoto leur papa.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre11 : Démons

Le lendemains, ce fut allonger sur le torse d'Itachi que Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il était tôt et le soleil d'octobre ne pénétrait que faiblement la petite chambre. C'était le matin du quatrième jour depuis la cérémonie de commémoration de l'attaque de Kyubi. Le combat qui devait opposé Hiashi et Kitsune était prévu pour le début d'après midi immédiatement suivi de la mise à mort du démon comme on disait dans les rues du village.

C'est serein que le blond s'éveilla. Doucement, il sortit du lit, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller son Uchiwa qui dormait toujours. Il l'observa un moment avec un sourire. Il caressa rapidement sa joue pâle du bout des doigts et s'amusa du sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres d'Itachi a ce contact. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et pris une douche. Il s'habilla rapidement et regagna la chambre où son amant dormait toujours.

Lentement, il s'approcha du lit et appuya ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête de l'Uchiwa. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais ne les toucha pas. Il sentit le souffle long et chaud de son amour sur sa peau. Finalement, il effaça les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'amusa ensuite a couvrir son visage de léger baiser, insistant de plus en plus. Ses mèches blondes et encore humides frôlaient la peau clair y laissant de légères traces luisant à la lumière.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Itachi ouvrit paresseusement les yeux mais Kitsune, plongé dans sa tâche ne s'en rendit pas compte. L'aîné sourit en découvrant son blond près de lui. Il l'attrapa et le fit basculer sur le lit. Naruto se retrouva allonger à ses côtés et son amant se pencha au dessus de lui, s'appuyant sur un coude et caressa sa joue de sa main libre avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Bonjour, souffla l'Uchiwa lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Salut beau gosse, répondit le blond.

Encore ensommeillé, Itachi posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Naruto. Il referma les yeux avec un soupire d'aise alors que son amant passait ses doigts dans ses mèches ébènes. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils adoraient l'un et l'autre, c'était ce genre de réveil doux dont-ils ne se lassaient pas.

Ils se câlinèrent un moment, le temps que Itachi sorte du demi sommeil dans lequel il était toujours plongé, puis celui-ci rejoignit la salle de bain pour une douche matinale. Pendant se temps Kitsune gagna la cuisine et commença a préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Rapidement, il fut rejoint par Sasuke, Yahiko et Neiji.

Ils s'installèrent à table et furent rapidement rejoint par Itachi. Celui s'approcha de la table et posa un main sur l'épaule de son petit frère, la serrant furtivement en guise de bonjour. Un sourire invisible pour beaucoup s'étira sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Puis l'aîné arriva derrière son blond et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il salua d'un signe de la main ses deux autres compagnons avant d'entamer son petit déjeuner.

Sasuke semblait préoccupé mais seul Naruto put s'en rendre compte. Il était bien le seul a savoir décrypter entièrement son meilleur ami tout comme le grand frère de celui-ci. Une fois le repas terminé, Kitsune l'entraîna dans l'une des petite pièce de la maison. Celle-ci donnait sur le jardin. Le sol était couvert de tatami et au mur pendaient quelques calligraphies. Aucun meuble ne l'encombrait. Une pièce propice à la réflexion.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'embête Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

- Pourquoi quelque chose me gênerait ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix neutre.

- Tu sais, tu es un livre ouvert pour moi, dit le blond.

- Et tu es une couverture scellée pour moi, souffla-t-il sans aucun reproche.

Cette phrase était juste une constatation. Cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient amis pourtant depuis quelques jours Sasuke avait l'impression de ne plus savoir qui était le blond.

- Tu sais, pendant toute ces années, j'aurais aimé t'en parler. De tout ça.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Tu es le premier et le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, confia Naruto.

En face de lui, les traits de Sasuke étaient d'une parfaite neutralité mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui : les paroles du blond le touchaient. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé à l'écart.

- Si je te l'avais dit, tu serais venu m'aider, dit-il.

- Bien sur.

- Je sais. En fait se n'était pas vraiment une question, remarqua le blond.

Son ami lui sourit légèrement.

- Et je ne voulais pas t'entraîner là dedans. Tu sais avec tout ceux qui nous courent après...

- Je sais me défendre, signala Sasuke.

- Je sais. Une partie de moi était avec toi tout ce temps. Tu devenus l'un des meilleurs à Konoha.

- Mais se n'est pas assez pour toi ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de force. Ma vie depuis que j'ai quitter Konoha a été mouvementé, tu avais perdu ta famille, ma situation était plus que précaire. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

- Tout le monde sais que nous sommes proche. Si je te l'avais dit tu serais venu m'aider. Ça aurais été bizarre si du jour au lendemain tu aurais quitter le village pour nous rejoindre. Et accessoirement le troisième ne voulais pas que je te le dise. Je n'ai peut-être pas fait le bon choix, désoler.

- Non, ça va. De toute façon c'est vrai. Au moins j'ai put t'aider un peu en restant à Konoha. Enfin, une partie de toi toujours.

- Ouais. Je te dois beaucoup pour ça.

- C'est normal. On est ami.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux mais le blond le rompit :

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse.

- Tu n'en a pas une petite idée ?

- Non, répondit Naruto visiblement perdu.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te regarder te faire tuer tout à l'heure, répondit l'Uchiwa avec un soupire.

- Ah, c'est ça qui t'embête, s'écria Naruto en explosant de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, s'offusqua Sasuke.

- Tu te souviens, j'ai assisté a tout tes entraînement.

- Je sais mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Penses y. Naruto et Kitsune sont la même personne, le même cœur, la même âme.

- Oui et alors?

- Les mêmes personne mais pas les même ninja, dit-il en se levant.

Il avança vers la porte, laissant son ami pensif mais il s'arrêta avant de sortir. Il regarda Sasuke par dessus son épaule :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai prévus de faire encore beaucoup de choses avant de mourir et je n'aurais pas assez des quelques heures qu'il me reste avant le défis, dit-il en rigolant. Et si j'avais des envies suicidaire ce serait Itachi qui me tuerait.

Sasuke sourit a cette réponse. Kitsune quitta la pièce laissant le cadet Uchiwa a ses réflexions. Il savait que avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il finirait par comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Ainsi c'est en réfléchissant continuellement que le petit frère d'Itachi prit son service aux côtés de son équipe. Ils suivirent Kitsune toute la matinée alors qu'il voyageait, accompagné d'Itachi, à travers le quartier que son groupe occupait. Il s'assurait que tout le monde avait ce dont-ils avaient besoins.

Naruto n'eut aucun mal a percevoir l'équipe d'Asuma accompagnée de Hinata qui surveillait son groupe. Les autres s'occupant de cette tâche la nuit alors que l'équipe sept se chargeait de Kitsune et en laissait la surveillance à Sasuke le soir jusqu'au matin.

Kakashi, Yamato ainsi que Sai, Sakura et Sasuke analysaient toujours le comportement des membres de Akuma no Kage. Les civils étaient visiblement des gens simples. Ils se contentaient de peu de choses. Beaucoup étaient accueillant et chaleureux n'hésitant pas a engager la discussion avec les ninja qui suivaient leur chef. Sakura remarqua qu'il y avait un grand nombre d'enfant. Il y avait les très jeunes qu'ils avaient déjà vu la veille mais tout les âges étaient représentés.

Toute la matinée, Sasuke pensa a ce que Naruto lui avait dit. Il avait parlé de ses entraînements. Le blond y avait toujours assister. Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose lors de ces séances ? Le cadet Uchiwa se remémora ces instants pendant un moment avant de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Son ami lui avait, de temps en temps, lorsqu'il bloquait sérieusement sur quelque chose pour progresser, donné un conseil. Un petit mot, une petite phrase au sens souvent caché qui l'avait toujours amenée a comprendre son erreur et a débloquer la situation. Il l'avait même aidé a développer son sharigan, le portant au niveau qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

Un ninja inexpérimenté, du niveau apparent de son ami pouvait-il donner de tels conseils ? Qui de plus, étaient toujours véridiques. Était-ce Itachi qui lui avait dit ou y avait-il autre chose ? Deux ninja différent, se rappela-t-il alors. Y avait-il des capacités que Kitsune avait à l'instar de Naruto ? Il en vint à la conclusion que c'était sûrement le cas. Itachi et les autres ne s'inquiétaient absolument pas de ce défis, pourtant il était évidant, en les observant, qu'ils tenaient beaucoup à lui. Aucune inquiétude impliquait une grande confiance. Tous faisaient confiance à Kitsune, son meilleur ami. Alors lui aussi le ferait. Après réflexion ce ne fut plus l'angoisse mais la curiosité qui domina son esprit.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement ce matin là. Le déjeuner arriva et une fois celui-ci terminé ce fut l'effervescence dans le quartier Uchiwa.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Sakura en voyant tout le monde s'activer dans les rues.

- Ils se préparent tous pour aller voir le défis, renseigna Itachi.

- Ils ne manqueraient ça pour rien au monde, dit Yahiko en s'approchant d'eux.

Il était accompagné de Neiji et de neuf autres personnes toutes masquées et drapées de leurs longs manteau noirs.

- Allons sur la place, dit Naruto lui aussi masqué, je vais leur parler avant que l'on y aille.

Ainsi le groupe s'y dirigea et une fois arrivé Kitsune plaça ses doigts entre ses lèvres. Sasuke reconnu cette façon de faire qui avait permis à son ami de produire un sifflement si particulier quelques jours au par avant. Une fois de plus se fut un son chantant et cristallin qui vibra dans l'air raisonnant à travers tout le quartier. Dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent tout son groupe fut rassemblé devant lui. Le silence s'installa naturellement et le blond prit alors la parole :

- Bien, quoi qu'il soit dit ou fait durant ce défis, j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je ne veux voir aucun de vous bouger de son siège. C'est clair ?

- Hai !

- Allons-y alors.

Le quartier Uchiwa commença a se vider doucement, les membres de Akuma no Kage se dirigeant vers la grande arène du village. Naruto resta sur la petite place attendant que tout le monde soit parti. Autour de lui restait l'équipe sept ainsi que ses douze lieutenants.

- On y va Kit ? Demanda finalement l'un d'eux. Il est bientôt l'heure.

- C'est parti ! Lança alors le blond d'un ton léger.

Il prit la tête du groupe encadré des ses hommes, Itachi à sa droite avec l'un de ses lieutenants et deux autres à sa gauche dont celui à la grande épée. Neiji, Yahiko et les autres en arc de cercle derrière lui. L'équipe de Kakashi les suivi une drôle d'impression planant autour d'eux. Une aura étrange émanait du groupe d'homme masqué devant eux.

Tout le village c'était rassemblé dans les gradin de l'arène en se début d'après midi. Les discussions allaient bon train, spéculant sur l'issu du combat d'Hiashi Hyuuga et de Kitsune. Par contre la mort de Naruto ne semblait faire aucun doute pour tout le monde.

Tsunade, Jiraya ainsi que le troisième étaient déjà présent dans la tribune de l'Hokage. Okojo était lui aussi là en tant que garde de l'Hokage.

- Sensei, vous n'êtes pas inquiet ? Demanda la blonde devant l'apparente détente du veille homme assit ses côtés

- Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, répondit-il en riant.

- Mais il n'est pas de taille contre Hiashi et encore moins contre tout les ninja qu'il a provoqué, soupira l'ermite avec inquiétude. Si quelque chose se passe mal...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi, rassura Okojo, il vous l'a dit lui même : profitez juste du spectacle et oubliez tout ce que vous savez de Naruto en tant que ninja, dit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Curiosité piqué a vif, les deux sannin cherchèrent a obtenir plus de renseignements mais ils n'obtinrent rien de plus.

Dans les tribunes à leur gauche se trouvaient tout ceux que l'on pourrait qualifier de « contre Naruto », autrement dit la grande majorité du village.

Dans les gradin à leur droite, il n'y avait encore quasiment personne. Les places étaient réservées pour Akuma no Kage mais les amis du blond connaissant la vérité s'y étaient installé affichant clairement leurs position. Il y avait toute sa génération et leurs sensei, Iruka et Shizune. Cependant, il y avait aussi ceux qui appréciaient Naruto même s'ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Ils avaient préférés être du côté des amis du blondinet plutôt que avec ceux qui s'amusaient de sa futur mort. Il y avait Konohamaru et ses amis Moegi et Udon, Ayame et Teuchi de « chez Ichiraku ».

Étrangement, il y avait aussi Ibiki, Anko, Kotetsu, Genma et Izumo, des chunin et jonin du village. Ceux-ci avaient habituellement une attitude plutôt neutre envers le blond pourtant aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidés de se mettre de son côté.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre du côtés des amis du blondinet qui patientaient avec une angoisse grandissante alors qu'un boucan monstre s'élevait en face. Pourtant le silence tomba lorsque, l'heure approchant, les premiers membres de Akuma no Kage firent leur apparition.

On se mit a les observer curieux et méfiant. Les civils furent les premiers a pénétrer le stade les enfants qui accompagnaient les adultes s'émerveillant de tout. Cependant, les plus jeunes se ratatinèrent derrière leurs aînés sous les regard perçant des habitants du village.

Percevant la peur chez quelques uns de leur compagnons, les ninja de Kitsune qui suivaient vinrent les encadrer. Les combattants masqués et vêtus de longs manteaux noirs devinrent alors le centre d'attention. Mais cela ne fut d'aucune gêne pour eux.

Tsunade, Jiraya et Sarutobi leurs adressèrent des signes de têtes de bienvenus ainsi que des sourires chaleureux.

Le groupe pénétra petit à petit les tribunes. Beaucoup, s'étonnèrent de leur nombre et la méfiance monta encore d'un cran. Toutefois, du côtés des amis de Naruto c'était plus quelque chose comme de l'étonnement qui planait dans les regards. Pour ceux qui avaient connaissance la véritable identité de Kitsune, il y avait la curiosité de savoir pourquoi et comment tant de gens le suivait. Et pour ceux qui ne savaient rien, c'était de la simple curiosité pour se groupe et son chef. Pour les cinq jonin et chunin inattendu dans cette partie du public, il n'y avait que peu de méfiance, le troisième et la cinquième leur faisaient confiance alors eux aussi.

Finalement, les gradins furent plein et tout le monde installé. Les discussions avaient repris avec plus de calme mais Akuma no Kage continuait de faire l'objet de tout les regards. Les enfants restaient silencieux et bien à l'abri derrière les ninja et les adultes de leur « famille ». les combattants étaient détendu et silencieux. Ils s'étaient soigneusement positionnés autour des civils qui discutaient doucement entre eux.

Les ninja de Konoha chargés de leur surveillance rejoignirent leur amis dans les gradins. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant le début du défis et l'on vit Hiashi Hyuuga descendre dans l'arène suivis de quelques membre de son clan. Il lança un regard meurtrier à Hinata qui avait pris place du côté de Kitsune et donc de Neiji. Malgré la peur qui saisit la jeune fille, elle ne détourna pas le regard remerciant silencieusement Ino qui lui serrait la main en guise de soutient.

Ookami fit lui aussi son apparition et demeura droit et immobile au centre du terrain et l'heure arriva enfin. Hiashi regarda vers la gigantesque porte grande ouverte marquant l'entrée de l'aire de combat : personne, même en portant le regard vers l'horizon.

- On dirait qu'il se défile, lança-t-il tout haut en se tournant vers Ookami.

À peine eu-t-il finis sa phrase et détourné les yeux de l'entrée, que la voix d'un enfant s'éleva des gradins, enjouée et excitée :

- Kitsune-sama ! S'écria-t-il.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le gamin puis vers la direction qu'il pointait du doigt. Kitsune était là, apparut en une seconde entre les battants de la grande porte de bois, entouré de douze hommes masqués. Le silence tomba. L'équipe sept prit discrètement place dans les gradins aux côtés de leurs amis. Sasuke alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hinata et pris sa main dans la sienne. La jeune fille lui sourit avant de reporter le regard sur Kitsune qui s'avançait d'un pas lent et fier vers le centre de l'arène.

La lourde porte se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sec. Une aura de puissance s'élevait des hommes qui venaient d'arriver. Ils s'arrêtèrent a une vingtaine de mètre d'Hiashi, Ookami debout entre eux.

- Je pensais que tu te défilerais, dit l'Hyuuga d'un ton moqueur.

- C'est mal me connaître, répondit calmement Kitsune.

- Saurais tu où est le démon ? Cela fait quelques jours que personne ne l'a plus vu au village. Il s'est enfui non ?

- Il sera là ne vous en faîte donc pas ainsi. J'y veille.

- Je demanderais à ceux qui veulent relever le défis face à l'hôte de Kyubi de bien vouloir se présenter dans l'arène, annonça Ookami coupant cour à une nouvelle réponse du chef de clan.

Aussitôt, une quarantaine de jonin et chunin du village sautèrent dans l'espace de combat, sous les applaudissements de quelques villageois et sous les regards noirs des quatre présent dans la loge de l'Hokage ainsi que de ceux se trouvant du côté de Akuma no Kage. Kyubi grogna dans les pensé du blond :

« Eh, renardeau, t'as vu ça ? » Dit-il d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-furieuse.

« J'ai vu. Il y a presque tous ceux qui m'ont agressés. » Répondit le blond.

- Bien, que tous ceux qui ne sont pas concerné par ces défis, quittent l'arène, ordonna ensuite le commandant en chef des anbu.

Les membres du clan Hyuuga qui avaient accompagnés leurs chef se dirigèrent alors vers les gradins. Hiashi lança un regard sévère aux hommes qui entouraient Kitsune et qui n'avaient pas bougés.

- On vous a demandé de quitter l'arène, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

- Seul Kitsune-sama peu nous donner des ordres, lança une voix hargneuse et féminine aux côtés de son chef.

Celui-ci leva légèrement une main en signe d'apaisement :

- Allez-y, dit-il.

Les douze hommes s'inclinèrent un peu face à lui avant de disparaître et de réapparaître dans les gradins. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés des amis du blond, entre eux et les membre de l'organisation. Les enfants du groupe vinrent s'accouder à la rambarde pour mieux voir, juste en face des lieutenants.

Une fois que tout les autres eurent quitter l'arène, Naruto lança un regard a Ookami. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il composa rapidement quelques signes avant de plaquer une main au sol. Un grand voile lumineux entoura alors l'espace de combat, l'entourant totalement avant de disparaître provoquant quelques exclamation d'étonnement.

- Mais pourquoi s'enferme-t-il avec eux ? Paniqua Sakura tout comme ses compagnons.

L'un des lieutenants du blond pouffa et Sasuke pris la parole :

- Observons plutôt que de paniquer, dit-il alors que son pressentiment de la matinée se confirmait et que sa curiosité grandissait.

Étonné de sa réaction calme, les autres reportèrent le regard sur l'aire de combat désormais inaccessible à ceux de l'extérieur

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Hiashi.

- En vue de ces combats, j'ai demander la mise en place d'une barrière, annonça Kitsune.

- Pour quelle raisons ? Demanda le chef de clan.

- Pour éviter toute interruption, renseigna Ookami.

- Dans ce cas, laissez nous sortir d'abord. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre contre Kitsune nous, lança l'un des jonin présent.

- Naruto se battra contre vous en même temps que je me battrais contre Hyuuga-san, annonça le blond.

- Pour cela il faudrait déjà que ce se démon soit là ! Lança un chunin.

- Mais il est déjà là, répondit Kitsune d'une voix mystérieuse.

Il commença alors a retirer son manteau, laissant glisser l'étoffe noire au sol. Il avait un pantalon ninja ébène comme tout ce qu'il portait. Il avait toujours ses sandales montantes qui recouvraient le bas de ses tibias ne dévoilant que ses talons et ses doigts de pieds. Sa ceinture a l'insigne teinté de rouge traversait toujours sa taille. Un col roulé sans manches moulait son torse, dévoilant sa musculature fine et parfaitement dessinée. Une spiral orange brodée dans son dos. D'épais brassards de cuir noir étaient lassés autour de ses avants bras et recouvraient aussi le dos de ses mains. Sa perle bleu pendait toujours autour de son cou ressortant parfaitement sur le tissus sombre. Ses cheveux blond et sa longue tresse planaient au vent.

Dans son dos trônaient fièrement ses deux magnifiques katana maintenus par deux fines courroies de cuir foncé qui lui traversaient le torse en se croisant. Ses rouleaux pendaient aussi contre sa hanche gauche, descendant en arc de cercle sur sa jambe. Sur celle de droite pendait une mince chaîne à laquelle était accroché un kunai. Kunai qui retint particulièrement l'attention de Kakashi et Jiraya. Cadeau du troisième, il s'agissait là de l'arme fétiche de son père : le kunai à trois dent dont le manche était entouré d'un parchemin bien spécifique. Une pochette était fixée à sa cuisse droite.

- J'aimerais bien savoir où il est ? Demanda Hiashi provocateur.

- Juste là, répondit Kitsune en portant la main a son visage.

Tout le monde retint son souffle en comprenant qu'il allait retiré son masque. Avec lenteur, l'objet noir quitta ses traits révélant ses yeux azur.

Il y eu alors un moment de flottement silencieux alors que le blond se dressait fièrement. Les visages de tout les habitants de Konoha affichaient un étonnement profond. Soudain le silence se brisa. Des exclamations colériques et horrifiées s'élevèrent des tribunes bientôt accompagnées d'insultes. Les membres de Akuma no Kage se tendirent et jetèrent des regards assassin a ceux qui insultaient ainsi leur chef. Mais ils avaient promis de ne pas bouger. Aussi les ninja aux envies de meurtre se retinrent. Les partisans du blond a Konoha se tendirent. Une surprise profonde et de l'incompréhension c'étaient installées sur les visages de ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant.

- Kitsune, grogna Hiashi, ça t'amuse de prendre l'apparence de notre vénéré défunt quatrième Hokage ?

Des cris approuvèrent sa question dans les gradins.

- Dissipe tout de suite cette technique, ordonna l'un des jonin.

- C'est une insulte a notre sauveur et héros, cria un chunin.

Tous étaient visiblement très énervés et n'avaient pas compris ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

- Silence ! Cria soudain le blond avec force et autorité.

Tous se turent attendant une explication :

- Je ne suis en aucun cas une insulte au quatrième, dit-il. Et vous avez sous les yeux ma véritable apparence. Permettez moi de refaire les présentation, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ce moment, il l'avait attendu depuis longtemps, tout comme Kyubi qui jubilait d'enfin rétablir les véritables origines de son renardeau. Ookami et Okojo souriaient largement derrière leur masques et regardaient le fils de leur ami avec fierté. Sarutobi et ses deux élèves souriaient aussi comme Itachi, Yahiko, Neiji ainsi que tout leur compagnons qui savaient à quel point le blond tenait à cela.

- Je suis Kitsune, commença-t-il d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde entende, chef de l'organisation Akuma no Kage. Je suis aussi l'hôte de Kyubi, le démon renard a neuf queue. Mais je suis surtout le fils de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, quatrième Hokage. Je suis Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, annonça-t-il. Enchanté, dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

- Mensonge ! Hurla Hiashi.

Certains se mirent a protesté dans les gradins alors que d'autres ne se remettaient pas du choc.

- Je confirme !

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers la loge de l'Hokage. Tsunade c'était levé et tenait la rambarde entre ses main qui y étaient appuyées. Le silence revint.

- Je confirme ses dires, répéta-t-elle.

- Je confirme également, appuya le troisième en s'approchant dans son dos.

- Tout comme moi, renchérit Jiraya.

- Et moi, ajoutèrent Okojo et Ookami.

Personne ne protesta. Comment remettre en cause la parole des cinq personnes les plus puissantes du village ? Ce fut finalement le chef du clan Hyuuga qui réagit le premier.

- Cela ne change rien ! Tu es le responsable de la mort de ton père, démon ! Ce qui rend ton crime encore plus grave, dit-il avec rage.

En quelques secondes, il fut suivi dans son raisonnement par presque tout le monde qui se remit a crier sur le blond. L'Hyuuga les fit taire en levant la main et repris la parole avec un sourire sadique :

- Je vais me faire une joie de te tuer pour laver l'honneur du quatrième et celui de mon clan. En plus de l'avoir tuer, tu lui fait honte en étant un ninja minable même pas capable de manipuler son chakra.

Naruto fit taire toute les protestations naissantes de ses hommes d'un furtif geste de la main.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que l'on ne sache rien d'autre que le nom de ta soit disant organisation, se moqua l'un des jonin.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer le niveau de tes auto-proclamé ninja, vu celui de leur chef, ricana un autre.

- Nous somme bien trop nombreux pour écraser un rater pareil, rigola un autre. Laissons cela a Hiashi-sama et allons nous en.

Les jonin et les chunin se tournèrent en rigolant se dirigeant vers la sortie. Dans les gradins beaucoup éclatèrent de rire, se moquant ouvertement du blond et de ses compagnons.

- Ça ne prendra pas deux secondes, dit l'Hyuuga.

« Vas-y Kit. » Souffla Kyubi énervé.

Soudain, une puissante vague de chakra balaya l'arène. Incroyablement forte, menaçante et dangereuse, elle mêlait les énergies de Kyubi et Naruto à la fois, ce que tout les ninja présent purent détecter. Pleine d'envies de meurtres, elle provoqua la mise en garde de tout les combattants qui ne l'avait jamais ressenti et même les amis du blond se mirent inconsciemment sur leur gardes. Tout leur sens et toute leur expérience de ninja leur disaient que Kitsune était bien plus fort qu'eux. Un lourd silence tomba alors que ceux qui riaient il y a un instant tremblaient à présent. L'énergie s'évapora et l'ambiance redevint neutre.

On entendit alors de nouveaux rires, provenant cette fois des membres de Akuma no Kage qui se moquaient a s'en briser les côtes, des habitants de Konoha figés.

- Comment il a fait ça ? Souffla Shikamaru.

- Il n'est pas sensé pouvoir contrôler son chakra, remarqua Kiba.

- On ne le connais que en tant que personne pas en tant que ninja, murmura Sasuke son attention désormais visée sur son ami.

- Pourquoi dit tu ça ? Demanda Hinata.

- Croyez vous vraiment qu'il pourrait nous diriger sans savoir se battre ? Leur lança l'homme à la grande épée.

Les lieutenants du blond pouffèrent derrière leur masques.

- Le double de Naruto ne pouvait contrôler son chakra, c'est vrai, dit Yahiko.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas du vrai, termina Itachi.

- Mais est-il assez fort pour battre le chef du clan Hyuuga ? Demanda Tsunade.

Accompagnée de Jiraya, elle avançait vers eux et ils s'installèrent a leurs côtés.

- Kitsune-sama est le plus fort ! S'écria l'un des enfants en se tournant vers eux.

- Regardez par vous même, proposa Neiji.

Pas encore remis de leur surprise, tous reportèrent leurs regards sur l'aire de combat ou le blond regardait ses opposants avec menace et supériorité.

- Laver l'honneur de mon père ? Laissez moi rire, dit-il. Aucun de vous ne sort de cette arène sans avoir abandonné ou relevé le défis, imposa-t-il. Ou avez vous peur de moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Immédiatement, les jonin et chunin qui comptaient partir revinrent sur leurs pas et lui lancèrent des regards noir.

- Bien, approuva le blond, je compte bien relevé le défis que vous m'avez lancé Hiashi et je compte également honorer celui que j'ai proposé. Je vous affronterez tous en même temps.

- Pour qui te prends tu ? Lança le chef de clan.

- Un rater comme toi ! Affronter plus de quarante ninja d'élite ! S'écria un jonin.

- Il sera encore plus facile pour vous de me tuer alors, dit-il légèrement.

- Si tu insiste, ricana Hiachi.

- Je vous rappel, intervint Ookami, que si Kitsune gagne, le clan Hyuuga devra laissé Neiji Hyuuga tranquille et ne jamais lui porter atteinte. Si Hiashi gagne, Neiji Hyuuga lui sera livré sans condition. Pour ce qui est du reste, ce sont des combats a mort et tout les coups son permis. Est-ce clair ?

Les jonin et chunin acquiescèrent.

- Nous sommes d'accord, approuva Hiashi, mais ne mettez plus le nom de Hyuuga sur se traître. Il n'y a plus droit.

- Je ne pense pas que cela gênera Neiji mais s'il a vraiment envie de continuer a porter un nom de famille, il pourra prendre celui des Namikaze, annonça Naruto en regardant Neiji et Yahiko dans les gradin.

Il n'eut aucun mal a ressentir leurs sourire.

- Il fait déjà partie de ma famille de toute façon, termina-t-il en reportant son regard sur son opposant.

- Peut-on commencer ? Demanda l'Hyuuga qui semblait hors de lui.

- Attendez, arrêta Naruto. Il manque encore quelqu'un non ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement curieuse.

- Et peut-on savoir de qui tu parle ? S'impatienta Hiashi.

- Eh bien, ces messieurs sont venus abattre un démon, dit-il en désignant les jonin et les chunin présent. Et même si mes hommes me qualifient parfois de démon...

- C'est vrai, s'écria Choji outré dans les gradins en regardant les lieutenants du blondinet.

- Oui mais ce mot n'a pas la même signification pour nous que celle que vous utilisez ici, répondit l'un des interpellé vexé du sous entendu.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez choisit ce nom, remarqua Kakashi.

- Akuma no Kage, dit Itachi.

- Nous sommes les ombres d'un démon. Nous sommes les ombre de Kitsune-sama, expliqua un autre avec une voix fier.

- … ce n'est pas de moi dont-il est question, continua Naruto, mais bien de Kyubi. Je vous propose donc de l'accueillir, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Sous les regard effarés de ses futurs adversaires et de tout le village, il composa rapidement une suite de signes qu'ils ne purent voir. Un épais nuage de fumé s'éleva alors autour de lui le masquant totalement une seconde avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent. On vit alors le blond, bras gauche le long du corps et l'autre levé à l'horizontal à sa droite. Sa main était relevée à la verticale, dirigée vers le mur. Il se tenait parfaitement droit un indescriptible sourire sur les lèvres. Une sorte de portail de chakra c'était formé au bout de son bras relevé, à quelques centimètres de sa paume. Un grand ovale de deux mètres de haut et d'un de large profondément noir et au pourtour rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Jiraya à Itachi.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et désigna son amant d'un signe de tête.

Une énergie lourde flottait dans l'air. Soudain, la surface de la fine membrane de chakra se mit a onduler. Un museau noir en émergea, une gueule garnie de longs crocs luisant suivie d'une tête de renard au pelage oranger. Des exclamations terrifié s'élevèrent des gradins alors que le démon émergeait de plus en plus.

Haut d'un bon mètre soixante, Kyubi était encore loin de sa taille normale mais aujourd'hui c'était suffisant. Son rire grave commença a s'élever dans l'air alors que son regard supérieur et meurtrier se posait sur les ninja paralysés qui faisaient face a son hôte. Lentement, il continua son apparition, savourant les sensations de peur et de terreur qu'il perçut chez les habitants de Konoha lorsqu'il laissa échapper une légère dose de chakra. Il y mit un peu plus de force se délectant de l'horreur qu'il provoquait tel un met délicat.

Enfin, ses neuf longues queues sortirent du portail avec un crépitement et celui-ci se referma, disparaissant complètement. Le bras droit de Naruto retomba le long de son corps alors que lui aussi observait avec satisfaction la peur à laquelle lui et son démon donnaient naissance.

D'un pas lent et félin, Kyubi passa devant le blond fixant toujours les ninja qui leur faisaient face avec mille promesse de mort. Son rire se fit un peu plus fort, résonnant dans l'air et les mâchoires se mirent à trembler avec plus de force. Il tourna autour du blond, le frôlant de son corps et vint de nouveau se positionner à sa droite, s'asseyant. Ses neuf queues s'enroulèrent autour de Kitsune, dansant autour de lui donnant au blond un aspect mystérieux.

Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule puissante de son renard préféré sans quitter des yeux ceux qui leurs faisaient face. On aurait put entendre les mouches voler si elles avaient eu le courage de s'approcher de l'arène emplit de l'énergie du démon. Plus un bruit, plus un son. Les gradins étaient figés, paralysés par l'étau glacial de la peur. La génération du blond, les sensei, Jiraya, Tsunade et les autres, ne savait plus quoi dire. Leurs bouche s'ouvraient et se refermaient mais aucune syllabes n'en sortait.

Après un moment de silence lourd une voix d'enfant s'éleva provenant de la tribune de Akuma no Kage.

- Bonjour Kyubi-sama, s'écria-t-elle sans aucune peur.

Tout les gamin de l'organisation suivirent le mouvement faisant de grands signes de bras et laissant les habitants de Konoha effarés et définitivement complètement perdu. Le démon renard tourna le regard vers eux :

- Salut les gosses, répondit-il.

Il balaya l'organisation du regard et tous lui adressèrent un signe de tête respectueux ou un sourire. À l'étonnement général, aucun d'eux ne semblait le craindre. Ils le respectaient juste autant que le blond, c'est à dire énormément. L'incompréhension prit le dessus sur la peur chez Kiba qui s'exclama :

- Vous n'avez pas peur ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment l'un des enfant jetant le trouble sur tout le monde.

L'un des lieutenant de Naruto éclata de rire :

- Ah si vous pouviez voir vos têtes ! C'est trop fort.

Finalement l'attention se porta de nouveau sur le blond qui prit la parole :

- Alors Kyu, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? Ils veulent ma peau et la tienne par la même occasion. Tu participe au combat ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente qui n'allait pas du tout avec son sourire sadique.

Cette discussion était bien sur inutile pour eux puisque Kyubi avait tout suivis de son esprit mais tout deux s'amusaient incroyablement en regardant les réactions stupéfaites et terrifiées de ceux qui leur faisaient face.

- C'est vrai que je croquerais bien du ninja. J'ai pas eu de casse croûte depuis un moment, dit-il en se léchant les babines et en fixant les dit « casse croûtes ».

La quarantaine de ninja recula de plusieurs pas et Hiashi n'échappa pas a ce mouvement de peur. Le renard se mit a rire :

- Alors on a peur que je vous croque, dit-il.

Il reporta les yeux sur Naruto.

- C'est ta revanche renardeau. Tu veux un coup de main ou pas ? Même si je sais que tu n'en a pas besoin, ajouta-t-il.

- Comme tu veux Kyu ?

- Les moucherons tremblants ça m'intéressent pas vraiment, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Et c'est toi qu'ils ont traités de rater, alors fait moi plaisir et fait leur ravaler leur insolence renardeau. Moi je vais admirer le spectacle, annonça-t-il en effleurant la joue du blond de son museau d'un mouvement doux.

- Ok, bon divertissement alors, répondit le blond avec un sourire.

Lentement, avec une élégance irréelle et pourtant terriblement dangereuse, Kyubi se leva, tourna une fois de plus autour de son hôte adressant un regards noir a ses ennemis, avant de s'éloigner derrière Kitsune. Ses longues queues effleurèrent légèrement le corps du blondinet. Le démon renard se dirigea vers le mur de l'arène et s'allongea à l'ombre, confortablement, les yeux vissés sur Naruto et sur ses opposants tremblants.

- Kyu, tu peux remballer ton chakra si tu ne te bat pas. Je vais m'ennuyer et toi aussi si ils ne peuvent pas bouger, dit-il en pointant du doigt Hiashi et les autres.

- T'es pas drôle Kit, lâcha le renard d'une voix faussement déçus.

Petit à petit la présence du démon et son chakra s'effaça jusqu'à ce que seul son image physique atteste de sa présence dans l'arène.

- Vous voulez toujours vous battre ? Demanda alors Naruto en regardant ses ennemis.

- Il n'interviendra pas ? Demanda Hiashi, reprenant doucement le contrôle de lui même en désignant le renard.

- Il n'interviendra pas, confirma Kitsune. Et il mourra en même temps que moi si vous parvenez a me tuer. Mais il ne bougera pas et ne m'apportera aucune aide, affirma-t-il.

- Il se laisserait tuer comme ça, lança fébrilement un jonin entrevoyant une occasion en or.

- Je n'interviendrais pas, lança Kyubi. Ce défis c'est celui de Naruto, pas le miens, dit-il d'une voix froide et tranchante.

Il vit alors les sourires s'étirer sur les lèvres des combattants :

- Mais ne pensez pas que je mourrai aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il.

Dans les gradins, l'attention général était totalement fixée sur eux. À quoi pouvait-on s'attendre maintenant ? Tout ce qu'ils savaient du blond avait été complètement remis en question.

Ookami s'avança entre les combattants et leva un bras vers le ciel :

- Vous êtes près ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix nullement perturbée par les derniers événements.

- Hai, répondit Naruto sans hésiter.

- Prêt, répondirent les autre après une courte réflexion et un regard pour le démon renard.

- Dans ce cas, commencez ! S'écria le commandant en chef des anbu en abaissant le bras.

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Reviews please, sinon pas de suite (Dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau menaçant).

À bientôt pour la suite, Audragon.


	12. Sceau, prison invisible

Ohayou mina sama, dit un petit dragonneau tout mignon en s'avançant sur la scène.

Il gagna le centre de l'estrade ignorant son public et s'y assit avec son tendre visage de bébé dragon. Il regarda alors ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui. Sur les visage il distingua de la curiosité, de l'impatience, quelques sourire mais aussi et surtout de la colère. Les expression étaient comme figée dans une certaine aigreur, irritation, exaspération, rage ?

Un sourire satisfait et pervers dévoila alors les petits crocs du dragonneau dont le regard se fit plus cruel. Il se releva et s'écria :

- Eh oui, je suis sadique, extrêmement sadique ! Ahahah ! Vous l'avez découvert avec le chapitre précédent. Mais vous savez que les menaces de mort ça sert un peu a rien, dit-il avec un regard amusé. Parce que si vous me tuez vous n'aurez jamais la suite ! Mouahah !

Après encore quelques seconde de rire maléfique, il reprit une expression toute mignonne :

- Mais j'aime aussi mes lecteurs, je les adore même alors merci aux reviewers même si vos petits accès de colère font peur parfois. Moi peur ! Non, je rigole, j'étais morte de rire en les lisant ! Merci à Hinata, Mini-Yuya, yuseiko-chan, Estelle Uzumaki, elodiedallton, hakeu, MyFairLadyRose, KynnVyr, Ouragan, Shiragiku-chaan, nat, Mystygri, Araknofobia, jilie084, darkmoonlady, Farah, Aurysadik, Kitsuly, choco97, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Daemonia et Malicia Nasri. Arigatou gosaimasu, remercie le dragonneau en s'inclinant. Maintenant, le voilà enfin se chapitre tant attendu !

- Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto et il le garde que pour lui. Je ferais pareil a sa place mais moi je me prêterais au moins Itachi mais que voulez vous, je ne suis pas lui.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 12 : Sceau, prison invisible

Après avoir donné le signal de départ, Ookami recula d'un bon pour se mettre hors porté des coups qui seraient lancés. Personne n'eut le temps de réaliser quoi que se soit. Naruto disparut de leurs vue en un éclair ne laissant derrière lui qu'un fin nuage de poussière qui s'estompa rapidement. Une seconde plus tard, dix ninja, jonin et chunin s'écrasèrent contre le mur de l'arène après un vol plané de plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Le mur se fissura sous les différents impacts. Les ninja attaqués glissèrent au sol, inconscients.

- Les plus faibles d'abord, fit la voix de Naruto.

Tous le cherchèrent du regard et le retrouvèrent à sa place initiale se frottant les mains avec un soupire.

- Eh Kit, t'en as oublié une trentaine dans le mouvement, lança Kyubi avec un rire sadique.

- Je sais Kyu, mais si je les mets KO tous en même temps c'est pas drôle, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse qui fit ricaner ses lieutenants.

- C'est pas faux, répondit le renard.

- On dirait que le boss veut s'amuser un peu, remarqua l'un des homme du blond.

- S'amuser ! Mais ce n'est pas un jeu ! Il y a sa vie dans l'histoire ! S'écria Lee.

- Sa vie n'a jamais été en danger dans ce défis, remarqua très sérieusement l'un des lieutenant.

- Regardez plus tôt, dit un autre.

Dans les tribunes, les mâchoires c'étaient décrochées en série. Personne, pas même les ninja les plus aguerris, n'avaient put suivre le mouvement et tous étaient incapables de dire ce qu'il venait de se passé.

- Vitesse et taijutsu. C'est tout ce qu'il a utilisé pour le moment, informa Yahiko devant les mines ébahit de ceux qui restaient figés dans la surprise.

Plusieurs d'entre eux c'étaient levés et approchés de la barrière pour mieux voir. Dans l'arène, les rescapés s'étaient mit précipitamment sur leur gardes.

- Byakugan ! Annonça Hiashi activant sa technique héréditaire.

Il scruta Kitsune de son regard et ne vit rien. Comme s'il n'y avait rien devant lui, personne. Il recula de plusieurs pas.

- Comment ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- Je vous en prie, ricana le blond, cela fait des années que Neiji est à mes côtés. Êtes vous assez bête pour croire que le byakugan a encore une utilité contre moi ?

Hiashi serra les dents, furieux :

- Enfoiré !

- Restez poli s'il vous plais, demanda Kyubi d'une voix hautaine et moqueuse.

L'Hyuuga désactiva sa technique, inutile contre le blond. Cependant, il ne s'en trouva nullement déstabilisé. Cela faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'il se battait pour trouver les veines et les cavités de chakra sans ses yeux. Aussi, il s'élança vers Kitsune. Un combat de taijutsu s'entama alors. Naruto avait un visage parfaitement calme et impassible contre celui colérique de son adversaire. Les coups s'enchaînèrent puissants, dégageant une énergie palpable. Le blond paraît tout les coups et aucun ne l'atteignit au grand agacement de son ennemis. Celui-ci fut d'autant plus énervé de constater que son adversaire ne cherchait pas a répliquer. Il s'amusait avec lui.

Dans les gradins, les ninja de Konoha qui suivaient le combat, qu'ils soient ou non ami avec le blond, étaient impressionnés. Les coups s'enchaînaient avec une grande vitesse et force pourtant Naruto ne montrait aucune difficulté pour les parer.

Sentant les autres ninja se déployer autour d'eux en cercle, Naruto répliqua enfin donnant un puissant coup de paume dans la poitrine d'Hiashi qui fut propulsé en arrière pour percuter violemment l'un des chunin qui s'effondra avec lui. À peine son coups porté Kitsune vit quatre ninja autour de lui composer une série de signe et lancé une technique :

- Katon, le feu du dragon, annoncèrent-t-ils.

Quatre grands dragon de feu fusèrent alors sur le blond venant des quatre directions en même temps. Dans les tribunes, ses amis retinrent leurs souffles. Kitsune composa quelques signes avant de lever les bras devant lui, paumes vers le ciel. Une mini tornade se forma dans l'une de ses mains tendit qu'une petite sphère d'eau apparut dans l'autre.

- Suiton, futon, la tornade aqueuse, lança-t-il en joignant ses deux mains.

Dans un bruit assourdissant un gigantesque typhon apparut autour de lui, engloutissant les dragons de feu et faisant tomber une fine pluie sur le terrain avant de disparaître.

- Il a combiné deux éléments à la perfection, souffla Jiraya avec un sourire admiratif. Il utilise parfaitement le ninjutsu.

- Raiton, serpent de foudre, s'écria alors un autre jonin.

Des éclairs s'échappèrent de son corps et formèrent un grand serpent qui, conduit et amplifié par l'eau se dirigea à grande vitesse vers le blond qui lui fit fasse sans broncher. Il composa quelques signes puis il tendit une main devant lui et la foudre s'y dirigea. Elle disparut a quelques centimètres de sa paume comme absorbé par cette dernière. Il baissa le bras et leva l'autre :

- Raiton, la panthère bleue, lança-t-il.

Des éclair bleutés fusèrent de ses doigts et formèrent une énorme et magnifique panthère devant lui. L'animal d'une beauté inégalable, fila vers celui qui venait d'attaquer. Elle fonça sur son torse, le percutant violemment. Elle sembla pénétrer son corps, disparaissant. Un cocon d'éclair se forma autour du ninja devenu invisible dans la lumière provoquée par la technique. On entendit un déchirant cri de douleur qui fit ricaner Kyubi. La lumière disparut et l'on vit le corps fumant du ninja s'écraser au sol.

Les spectateurs restèrent sans voix.

- Enfoiré ! S'écria l'un des jonin en voyant son amis s'effondrer.

Il s'élança vers le blond et activa une nouvelle technique :

- Doton, les pics acérés !

Sentant le coup venir, Naruto sauta s'élevant à plusieurs mètres alors que des épines tranchantes transperçaient le sol là où il se trouvait quelques fractions de seconde plus tôt. Sans attendre, il composa d'autres signes :

- Futon, la nuée d'hirondelles !

De petites lames de vent prenant la forme d'oiseaux se formèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers l'attaquant ainsi que sur les trois ninja qui l'entouraient. Elles les atteignirent provoquant diverses blessures, faisant couler le sang. Alors que Kitsune retombait, il concentra son chakra dans son poing avec lequel il frappa la terre. Une puissante onde de choc se répandit autour de lui fissurant le sol qui engloutit les quatre ninja blessé qui n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver.

Un nuage de poussière se forma et plusieurs en profitèrent pour se replacer autour de Naruto. La voix de ce dernier s'éleva de nouveau :

- Yogan, le tapis de lave !

Le sol autour du nuage de poussière de mit a chauffer, faisant reculer les ninja. Rapidement, il se transforma en lave qui s'étendait petit à petit. Un jonin réagit immédiatement :

- Suiton, la grande cataracte !

Une vague d'eau s'abattit alors sur la terre en fusion la refroidissant et stoppant sa progression. Mais cette action donna naissance un immense nuage de vapeur qui emplit le terrain entièrement. Un rire sadique s'éleva alors, résonnant dans l'air.

- Il n'aurait pas du faire ça, siffla le lieutenant à la grande épée. Je l'ai regretté la dernière fois que je l'ai fait face à lui, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

- Vous vous êtes déjà battu ? S'étonna Tenten.

- Bien sûr, on a pas toujours été pote, répondit un autre.

- Il nous a tous déjà battu et pas qu'une fois, annonça un autre.

Des cris résonnèrent soudain de partout dans la brume attirant de nouveau l'attention générale. Aucun des combattants ne put dire d'où ils provenaient. Lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, on vit le blond tenant par la gorge et à bout de bras un chunin inerte qu'il jeta rapidement plus loin. Dans l'arène douze ninja de plus avaient rejoints le sol, inconscient. Certain avaient des membres qui avaient pris un angle étrange alors que d'autres arboraient d'impressionnantes blessures ouvertes.

Il restait encore quinze ennemis. Ceux-ci se regroupèrent autour d'Hiashi. Le blond resta immobile, les fixant froidement :

- Alors, on n'arrive pas a toucher le rater, lança-t-il. Si c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable... vous allez mourir, dit-il d'une voix terriblement calme et neutre.

Il marqua une pause et repris.

- Je pense que vous me prenez au sérieux maintenant, ricana-t-il.

Quelques uns de ses opposants déglutirent difficilement, réalisant leur erreur de jugement.

- Si vous voulez Neiji, il va falloir faire mieux, dit-il en fixant le chef du clan Hyuuga.

Celui-ci s'élança de nouveau vers lui et entama encore un combat au taijutsu. Plus rapide, plus dangereux. À plusieurs reprises il tenta d'utiliser le poing souple ou les paumes du hakke, mais sans le byakugan il manquait de précision et Naruto parait toujours.

- Le tourbillon divin, lança-t-il soudain.

Kitsune recula d'un bond, évitant de justesse l'expulsion de chakra. Une fois de plus quelques ninja l'attendaient là où il arriva. De nouveau, des pics fusèrent du sol, forçant le blond a sauter en l'air. Réaction prévus par ses adversaires. Trois d'entre eux produisirent des dragons de feu et deux autres de petites tornades qui amplifièrent les flammes plongeant le jeune homme dans une tempête enflammée.

Dans les gradins, Tsunade, Jiraya ainsi que tout les autres sentirent leurs souffles se couper alors que le brûlant déluge s'abattait sur Naruto.

Alors que les ninja pensaient avoir fait mouche, un puissant chakra se répandit dans l'aire de combat, les faisant frissonner par sa puissance et sa brutalité. Plusieurs lames de chakra dense et bleu transpercèrent le feu, atteignant brutalement les responsables de la dernière attaque qui finirent en sang étalés au sol. Les flammes se dispersèrent et Kitsune retomba au sol, souple sur ses jambes. Nullement blessé, on ne voyait aucune trace ne serait-ce que de roussissement de ses vêtements sur lui. Il avait dégainé l'un de ses katana, celui aux perles bleu, laissant voir sa lame aux reflets azurés. Le blond rengaina l'arme d'un geste précis et regarda les dix rescapés.

- La prochaine fois que vous m'insultez ou que vous insultez mes hommes réfléchissez y a deux fois, dit-il. Si vous ne savez rien de nous, autre que notre nom, c'est parce que j'en ai voulut ainsi. Nous ne laissons jamais aucune trace derrière nous, pas même un corps, annonça-t-il d'une voix terriblement froide et menaçante.

Kyubi ricana de nouveau en admirant les visages où une peur commençait à se dessiner.

- Maintenant, que devrais-je faire de vous ? Demanda-t-il. Je commence a m'ennuyer, vous n'êtes même pas assez bon pour m'amuser même si je dois avouer que vous avez un certain travail d'équipe. Tu veux les croquer Kyu ? Ah, non. Laisses tomber, se reprit-il sous le rire de son renard chéri qui s'amusait terriblement du petit jeu de son hôte, ils doivent avoir un goût affreux vu leurs niveaux.

Ces dernières paroles firent monter la colère chez ses ennemis. Hiashi Hyuuga était hors de lui, furieux. Il le sentait bien à présent : ils étaient les proies piégées et le blond le chasseur qui se lassait de jouer avec eux.

- J'en ai assez, annonça Kitsune.

Une fois de plus, il disparut de leur vision et en une seconde sept ninja rencontrèrent mur et sol, hors combat. Une fois de plus, se fut comme s'il n'avait pas bougé de sa position initiale :

- Eh l'ermite pas net, appela-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Oui, bredouilla Jiraya effaré.

- Ça te plairait de voir enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- J'en ai déjà vu assez pour un bon moment, murmura-t-il, mais pourquoi pas ? Dit-il plus fort.

- Dans ce cas regarde, ça devrait te plaire. Toute ces fois où tu as voulut m'enseigner, tu ne le sais pas mais j'ai tout appris par cœur, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il plia les bras, levant ainsi ses paumes au niveau de ses abdominaux. Jiraya les regarda avec attention et cru rêver en voyant deux rasengan s'y former. Alors il l'avait finalement acquit, cette technique créer par son père et qu'il avait tant voulut lui transmettre. Une vague de fierté l'envahis à la vu de son neveu réalisant l'orbe tourbillonnant avec brio.

Naruto s'élança sous les yeux ébahit de l'assistance terrassant les deux derniers jonin de cette technique, héritage de son père. Il ne restait plus que Hiashi Hyuuga qui se remit bravement en garde, lui faisant face.

- Votre courage et votre détermination vous honore, dit Kitsune, mais je vous l'ai dit : j'en ai assez.

Il composa quelques signe avec une vitesse irréelle et plaqua une main au sol ne laissant aucune marge de réaction a son adversaire.

- Doton, la prison de terre !

Aussitôt, le sol autour de l'Hyuuga se mit en mouvement et l'enferma dans un cône de terre ne laissant visible que sa tête. D'une démarche féline il s'approcha de sa proie avec un sourire terrifiant remplit de menaces. Kyubi se redressa et s'avança vers lui :

- Tu vas faire ce à quoi je pense renardeau ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hai.

- Ça va être drôle, s'enthousiasma le renard en le rejoignant.

Une fois de plus, il s'enroula autour de Naruto qui se tenait face à Hiashi, à environ deux mètres. Il ronronna presque en frottant son imposante tête dans le dos du blond. Il finit par s'asseoir à sa droite fixant l'Hyuuga de ses yeux ardents couleur de sang.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Demanda Hinata partagé entre son ami et son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Neiji d'une voix douce, il ne le tuera pas, dit-il sous les visage étonné des autres.

- Tu es aussi démoniaque que lui, cracha l'emprisonné en désignant Kyubi.

- Même si la comparaison est flatteuse..., commença le blond.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de la faire, termina le renard en synchronisation parfaite avec son hôte. Vous êtes pire que nous, vous tous à Konoha, dit-il plus fort balayant les villageois de son regard brûlant de haine.

Tous se mirent à trembler.

- Vous qui avez fait vivre un enfer au fils de vôtre héros, dit-il. Minato a dû se retourner dans sa tombe.

- Tu n'a aucun droit de prononcer le nom du quatrième, cria Hiashi. Tu l'as tuer !

- Fermez là, cria Naruto furieux. Il a tout les droits !

- Renardeau, murmura Kyubi.

Le blond posa une main sur son épaule et reprit :

- Nous ne somme pas là pour ça. Est-ce que vous abandonnez ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

- Jamais !

- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulut, dit-il d'une voix sadique qui fit frisonner son ennemis.

Il attrapa l'un des rouleau qui pendaient à sa ceinture et le déroula d'un geste ample. Il composa un signe et plaqua une paume sur le papier. Une fine fumé s'échappa d'entre ses doigts et il releva lentement sa main. Une petite sphère de chakra sembla alors sortir du parchemin. Une fois la petite boule totalement apparue, il lâcha le parchemin qui tomba au sol.

- Ne voulez vous toujours pas abandonner ? Redemanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Détermination ou folie, va savoir de quoi il s'agit, remarqua Kyubi amusé.

Le blond approcha alors sa paume habitée de la petite sphère du front d'Hiashi. La petite boule pénétra sa tête alors qu'il serrait les dents, visiblement furieux. Une fois l'opération terminée, Naruto recula au côté du renard et libéra le chef de clan de sa prison. Celui-ci tomba à genoux au sol et plaqua une main sur son front.

Kyubi et Naruto lui tournèrent le dos et s'éloignèrent lentement. L'Hyuuga se leva gardant une main à sa tête et voulut s'élancer vers le blond pour l'attaquer. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il s'effondra au sol, hurlant de douleur. Dans les tribunes, les membres de son clan sursautèrent à cette réaction inattendu et ils comprirent lorsque leur chef retira sa main de son front pour la porter à sa poitrine. Sa peau à cet endroit était désormais ornée d'un sceau et pas n'importe lequel. Le sceau apposé normalement aux membres de la branche secondaire.

Naruto porta sur lui un regard victorieux alors que l'homme se tortillait au sol.

- Maintenant vous savez ce que vous avez fait subir a Neiji et à toute la branche secondaire des Hyuuga. Ce sceau avec lequel vous les emprisonnez me dégoutte.

Dans les tribunes tous étaient sous le choc. Le blond avait mené le combat de bout en bout et il tenait à présent à genoux l'un des plus puissant chef de clan du village.

Finalement le blond relâcha la pression sur sa proie qui prit une profonde inspiration :

- Comment ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- Comment j'ai fait pour connaître les secrets de ce sceau ? C'est ça que vous voulez savoir ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Je vous en prie, il est peut-être efficace, vous venez d'en faire l'expérience, mais terriblement simple. Je n'ai eu aucun mal a retiré celui de Neiji il y a quelques années.

- C'est lui qui te l'a enlevé ? S'étonna Hinata en se tournant vers son cousin masqué.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Qui d'autre ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Et je n'ai eu aucun mal à le reproduire non plus, ajouta le blond.

Il lança un regard perçant sur Hiashi qui se tordit de nouveau de douleur. Kyubi admirait en ricanant, ses queues dansant autour du blond. Dans les gradins les membres de la branche principale du clan se mirent a crier pour tenter d'arrêter le blond qui les ignora totalement continuant de torturer l'Hyuuga. Il regarda cependant les membres de la branche secondaire qui eux ne réagissaient pas, comme sous le choc mais en y regardant de plus prés, Naruto vit une certaine satisfaction et un certain amusement dans leurs yeux. Il regarda de nouveau sa proie qui cessa de crier lorsqu'il relâcha la technique.

- Aux yeux de tous, commença Kitsune, la branche secondaire vous est loyale. Mais c'est une loyauté forcée. Avec ce sceau, vous les enfermez dans une prison invisible. Vous devez être un bien piètre clan pour en arriver a de telles extrémités.

- Naruto, lui, annonça Kyubi, n'a jamais eu a forcer la loyauté de ses hommes, remarqua-t-il d'une voix hautaine. Ce qui prouve qu'il est déjà mille fois mieux que vous, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Abandonnez-vous ?

- Non, répondit Hiashi avant de se remettre a crier sous l'effet du sceau contrôlé par Naruto.

Dans les gradins, tous étaient sidéré. Même ceux qui connaissait le blond n'aurait jamais imaginer le voir torturer quelqu'un ainsi. Il n'avait jamais perdu son sang froid et regardait amusé sa proie se tortiller devant lui.

- Arrête ! Cria soudain Hinata ne tenant plus de voir son père ainsi.

- Je n'arrêterais pas, lui répondit le blond avec fermeté en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Lui et toute ta famille doivent comprendre que se sceau et une aberration qui a fait souffrir trop de gens et tuer le père de Neiji.

Il relâcha son emprise sur l'Hyuuga haletant et continua :

- Si vous voulez vous assurez une loyauté faites le honnêtement. Vous n'avez aucun droit de les enfermer à vie avec ce sceau. Sachez que je me ferais une joie de retirer celui de tous ceux qui le demanderont, annonça-t-il en regardant le clan Hyuuga. Et vous ne les toucherez plus comme vous n'ennuierez plus Neiji, dit-il d'un ton menaçant en regardant Hiashi. Abandonnez-vous ? Redemanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Demanda l'Hyuuga.

- Par ce que je pourrais plus m'amuser avec vous, répondit Naruto.

Kyubi éclata de rire en voyant la peur se peindre sur le visage de l'homme au sol.

- Il ne vous lâchera pas, dit-il entre deux ricanement, il n'a pas de pitié pour les gens comme vous. Vous l'avez dit vous même : c'est un démon, rappela-t-il fièrement.

Naruto se servit une fois de plus du sceau. Le silence pesant était seulement briser par les cris de souffrance d'Hiashi. Tous regardaient le spectacle lugubre, stupéfait par ce qu'ils voyaient.

- J'ab... j'aban... tenta de dire l'Hyuuga entre deux cris.

Naruto désactiva sa technique et dit.

- Vous quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'abandonne, tu as gagné, lâcha-t-il.

Kitsune sourit. Ookami s'approcha :

- Tous ses opposants étant hors combat, je déclare Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki vainqueur de ces défis, cria-t-il d'une voix fier.

Dans les tribunes, les membres de Akuma no Kage crièrent de joie, acclamant la victoire de leurs chef tendit que les habitants de Konoha restèrent abasourdit par se dénouement inattendu. Le commandant en chef des anbu désactiva la barrière et immédiatement les amis des jonin et chunin blessés se précipitèrent sur leurs amis mal en point tout comme le firent les membres du clan Hyuuga pour leur chef au sol.

Naruto leur tourna le dos tout comme Kyubi et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner l'un a côté de l'autre. Kitsune et son démon, n'eurent aucun mal a sentir que dans leur dos plusieurs membres du clan au chef défait et quelques autres s'étaient levés et tournés vers lui, furieux. Ils n'eurent aucun mal détecter les kunai qui volaient vers eux mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

Plusieurs des amis du blond crièrent en voyant l'attaque traîtresse et leurs yeux s'agrandirent en voyant les lames acérées voler vers le dos du blond. Une explosion de chakra terrifiante remplis alors l'arène et Kitsune disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Soudain, des kunai fusèrent du nuage se fichant dans les poitrines de ceux qui avaient attaqués, les tuants sur le coup. Soudain la voix d'Itachi résonna :

- Vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça !

L'écran de poussière se dissipa, révélant Kitsune qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Leur tournant toujours le dos auquel Itachi avait collé le sien, se tenant devant lui. Kyubi en position d'attaque devant eux, les entourait de ses queues dansant autour des deux ninja. Yahiko et Neiji avait pris place derrière, à droite et à gauche de Naruto. Autour d'eux, neuf hommes et femmes les entouraient, en position de combat.

Les regards s'agrandirent en observant le groupe.

- Je vous présente mes lieutenants, commença Kitsune.

Ceux-ci avaient quittés leur masques et révélés leur visages.

- Commençons par ceux que vous connaissez déjà, reprit Naruto. Alors, voici d'abord Zabusa Momochi.

Celui-ci était accroupit devant Kyubi et avait dégainer son immense épée si reconnaissable et la tenait devant lui, transperçant les ninja de Konoha d'un regard glacial.

- Je croyais que je l'avais tuer, murmura Kakashi dans les gradins.

- À sa droite et à sa gauche, continua Kitsune, Sasori et Deidara, ex membre de l'Akatsuki. À côté de Deidara, vous avez Isan.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ un mètre quatre vingt dix. Il avait de long cheveux noirs irisés de vert à l'image de ses yeux envoûtants. Sa peau était légèrement teinté par le soleil et son visage était fin et magnifique.

- Ensuite, il y a Iseko, continua-t-il.

C'était une femme petite à l'apparence fragile contrairement à ce que disait ses yeux noisettes jetant des éclairs. Ses cheveux longs étaient châtains clairs traversés de fine mèches blondes. Sa peau de pêche faisait pensée à celle d'une poupée de porcelaine.

- Fumika, présenta-t-il ensuite.

Jeune femme aux très court cheveux d'un roux presque brun et aux yeux vert foncé. Son corps était fin et élancé. Elle était très belle.

- À côté de Sasori, vous avez Ogai.

C'était un homme grand, à la peau tanné et au longs cheveux blanc tressés. Ses yeux étaient d'un splendide gris clair.

- Ginko, annonça-t-il ensuite.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme de taille moyenne aux cheveux longs, gris foncés et bouclés. Elle avait des yeux d'acier comme son regard et une peau blanche.

- Et Yuto, dit Naruto.

C'était un jeune homme à l'apparence petite et frêle. Ses yeux étaient dorés et ses cheveux court d'un blond très clair.

- Vous connaissez Neiji, bien sur et Itachi Uchiwa, continua le blond. Et pour finir voici Yahiko Namikaze, dit-il en montrant son oncle d'un signe de main. Il est le frère de mon père.

Un lourd silence tomba alors que le démon renard n'avait pas quitté sa position d'attaque, tout comme les autres et protéger son hôte ainsi que l'amant de celui-ci. Kyubi grognait sur les attaquants.

- Traître ! Cria Fumika. L'attaquer dans le dos, c'est intolérable.

- Je vous déconseille de retenter une telle chose, prévint Isan d'une voix terriblement basse et calme qui fit frissonner ceux qui leurs faisaient face.

- Ils sont mort, annonça un jonin qui vérifia l'état de ceux qui avaient reçus les kunai.

- C'est le sort que nous réservons à tous ceux qui attaquent notre boss, répondit Ogai d'une voix sans émotion.

- Vous auriez fait pareil si nous avions attaquer votre Hokage, annonça Iseko.

Les ninja voulurent protester mais la voix de Tsunade les arrêta :

- Même si je n'approuve pas c'est légitime, dit-elle en regardant sévèrement le blond et ses hommes. Occupez vous des blessés, ordonna-t-elle.

- Hai, répondirent les ninja.

- Bien, nous en avons fini ici, dit Naruto. Allons nous-en.

Il composa quelques signes et lui, Kyubi et ses lieutenants disparurent dans une explosion d'éclairs jaunes. Les membres de Akuma no Kage se levèrent et commencèrent a quitter les gradins sous les regards des villageois qui en firent de même en silence.

Abasourdit, les amis du blond sortirent et commencèrent à se diriger vers le quartier Uchiwa. Le stade se vida alors que l'image de Naruto avait complètement changer en à peine une heure de temps.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plut (dit-elle avec son sourire de petit dragonneau). Reviews please !

À bientôt pour la suite, Audragon.


	13. Réaction

Ohayou mina-san.

Alors ! Alors ! Alors ! Ne sortez pas tout de suite les tomates pourries s'il vous plaît et ne criez pas toute de suite. Je sais, je suis très en retard, très très en retard sur toute mes fics mais comme c'est Noël, j'ai réussi à vous dégoter un petit chapitre que j'ai mi un bon moment à écrire.

Sinon, j'ai commencé l'écriture de plusieurs autre fic mais j'hésite à les publier, je pense que je vais attendre de les avoir fini avant. Ce sont toute des fic sur Harry Potter. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, si vous me les demandez je les mettrais peut-être mais elles sont toutes en cour d'écriture. Toute des fic Yaoi (3 fic) avec des : HP/DM HP/TJ HP/LM et il y a des crossover Yaoi (3fic) avec des : HP/

Legolas (seigneur des anneaux) HP/OC (Twilight) HP/Ronon Dex (Stargate Atlantis). Dîtes le si il y en a une qui vous intéresse je vais mettre les résumés sur mon profil.

Big merci à tout les reviewers je vous aime !

Bref, n'oubliez pas d'avoir une petite pensé pour Masashi Kishimoto de temps en temps, c'est lui qui nous offre Naruto !

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 13 : Réaction

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi et les équipes de Gai, Kurenai et Asuma ainsi que Jiraya c'étaient mêlés aux membres de Akuma no Kage alors qu'ils retournaient vers le quartier Uchiwa. Tous étaient silencieux et pensif. Assimilant tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre. Ils réalisaient doucement que Naruto était un ninja bien plus expérimenté qu'ils ne le pensaient et que oui, il était bien le chef qu'il semblait être. Deuxièmement, il y avait eu Kyubi. Le démon qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'on avait décrit de lui dans le passé. Le démon qui semblait être ami avec Naruto et ses hommes. Et quels hommes n'avait-il pas sous ses ordres ? D'abord, il y avait Itachi et Neiji, qu'ils connaissaient tous et jamais ils ne les auraient vu aux ordres du blond. Et puis, il y avait Zabusa, Deidara et Sasori. Trois ninja reconnu comme de dangereux nukenin, que faisaient-ils avec lui ?

Alors qu'ils avançaient au milieu des membres de l'organisation du blond, ils entendirent certaines de leurs conversations :

- Kitsune-sama est vraiment trop cool ! S'extasiaient les enfants qui ne parlaient que des performance de leur chef.

- Vous vous rendez compte du comportement des gens du village avec lui, s'offensa une jeune femme qui discutait avec d'autre.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient souvent un comportement abjecte avec Kitsune-sama, cracha presque une autre.

- Un peu plus loin ce fut un ninja masqué qui attira l'attention des ninja de Konoha :

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Kitsune-sama veut toujours protéger ce village ? Dit-il a son voisin.

- Nous leurs avons déjà sauvé la mise plusieurs fois et tout ce qu'ils trouvent a faire c'est de l'insulter et de réclamer sa mort ! S'énerva celui-ci. Non mais ! Ils ont même essayer de l'attaquer par derrière, quel bande de lâche ! Moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi il leur accorde encore autant d'attention.

- Il a quand même quelques ami ici j'ai l'impression, remarqua un autre.

- Ouais.

- Vous avez vu leurs tête quand ils l'ont vu se battre ? C'était à mourir de rire.

- Le truc c'est qu'ils n'ont rien vu du tout, repris le premier. Kitsune-sama n'a fait que s'amuser dans cet affrontement.

- C'est clair, il aurait put tous les tuer en quelques seconde s'il avait voulut, rigola un autre. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

- Ce n'était même pas assez pour l'amuser si vous voulez mon avis.

La discussion continua ainsi ne faisant qu'étonner d'avantage les amis du blond. Autour d'eux on s'insurger surtout du comportement que les habitants du village avaient eu envers leur chef. Quoi de plus normal ? Ces gens semblaient très attaché au blond alors les insultes et les moqueries n'avaient pas du leur plaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du quartier Uchiwa. Ils stoppèrent sur la place, regardants ceux qui les entouraient retourner à leurs occupation, tranquillement.

- Où peut-il être maintenant ? Murmura Jiraya en balayant l'endroit des yeux.

- Peut-être a l'ancien poste de police, supposa Kakashi. Si j'ai bien compris c'est là qu'ils ont établis leur QG.

- Allons-y alors, lança l'ermite en se mettant en route. Enfin pour ceux qui en ont envie, ajouta-t-il.

Finalement, tout le monde le suivis. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au grand bâtiment et entrèrent doucement. À l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Neiji, adossé au mur en face de la porte qui semblait les attendre. En les voyant, il se décolla de la paroi et s'avança vers eux. Tous revirent alors le Neiji qu'ils connaissaient : fier, impassible presque froid et d'une total neutralité.

- Vous voulez voir Naruto je suppose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tout à fait, répondit Jiraya avec un sourire.

- Venez, répondit-il.

Neiji se retourna et commença a avancer vers l'escalier. Tous le suivirent en silence. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte et leur guide se prépara a frapper à la porte mais il n'eut le temps de le faire puisque la voix du blond s'éleva :

- Entre Neiji, dit-il.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et laissa les ninja de Konoha entrer a sa suite. Ceux-ci trouvèrent alors Naruto assit dos à eux. Installé en tailleur sur la table de réunion qui trônait au centre de la pièce, le blond lisait attentivement un parchemin. Itachi était assit sur un siège juste à côté des ses jambes. Tout les lieutenants de Kitsune étaient dans la pièce. Certains étaient installés autour de la table, d'autres étaient appuyés contre le murs et d'autres encore se tenaient debout autour de leur chef.

Neiji referma la porte une fois tout le monde entré. Les hommes de Naruto les observèrent rapidement avant de détourné leurs attentions des nouveaux venu pour la reporter sur Kitsune.

- Je suis à vous dans une minute ! Lança Naruto à l'attention de ses amis.

Il termina sa lecture avant de reprendre la parole s'adressant cette fois ci à ses hommes :

- Iseko, Fumika, je veux un rapport de vos éléments sur le terrain pour savoir comment les choses avancent. Rapidement, commanda-t-il.

- Hai, répondirent les deux jeunes femmes.

Elles s'inclinèrent légèrement avant de disparaître par la fenêtre. Kitsune regarda alors Deidara :

- J'ai une mission pour toi. Envoie une de tes équipe, dit-il en lançant un parchemin au blond.

Celui-ci le lut immédiatement avant de se levé et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Ça sera fait dans la semaine Kit, annonça-t-il.

- Parfait, répondit celui-ci.

L'ex Akatsukien contourna les ninja de Konoha sans un regard pour eux et sorti sans se presser.

- Sasori, reprit ensuite Naruto.

- Hn, répondit le rouquin en s'approchant de lui.

- Celle là est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin. Envoie quelqu'un tout de suite s'il te plais, ça doit-être réglé rapidement.

- Très bien, répondit l'homme en sortant a son tour par la fenêtre.

Naruto se tourna alors complètement vers ses amis et leur adressa un sourire :

- Alors, le spectacle vous a plut ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix devenus enjouée.

- Tu aurais pu nos prévenir, souffla Kurenai.

- Ça nous aurait éviter de nous inquiéter, continua Kakashi.

Oui mais c'était drôle de voir vos tête, rigola le blond. De toute façon vous ne m'auriez pas crut si je vous l'avez dit.

- Où est Kyubi ? Demanda Sakura en regardant partout.

- Il est retourné à la maison, répondit Kitsune une main sur la poitrine.

- Tu le contrôle ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Contrôler n'est pas le bon terme, répondit-il. On est partenaire plutôt, ami.

- Ami avec un démon ! S'étonna Ino.

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part du blond :

- Kyubi n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pense de lui. Vous aurez l'occasion de vous en rendre compte.

Il y eu un silence gêner mais Jiraya le brisa. Il s'approcha de son filleul sous les regard attentifs des lieutenants de celui-ci. Une fois à sa hauteur il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection :

- Tu l'as apprit depuis quand ? Le rasengan, demanda-t-il.

- Il m'a fallut une semaine après que tu l'ai expliqué a mon double, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Une semaine ! S'étonna le sannin. Et dire qu'il m'a fallut un bon mois.

- J'ai eu un bon prof, répondit le blond avec un sourire. Même par clown interposé.

- Et l'invocation ? Demanda Jiraya avec espoir.

- T'auras qu'a demander ça au boss quand tu le verras, dit-il d'une voix espiègle.

- Le boss ? Gamabuta ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hai. Ça m'est déjà arriver de me battre avec lui et ses potes.

- Tu n'es pas le fils de Minato pour rien, remarqua le sannin.

Naruto le regarda un instant avec une certaine affection puis il proposa :

- Un petit combat d'entraînement, ça te dirait un de ces jours l'ermite pas net ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne donnera l'occasion de voir de quoi tu es vraiment capable, dit-il.

- On fera ça dés qu'on aura le temps.

- Quand tu veux gamin.

- Et un combat intéressant en perspective, un ! S'écria Yahiko.

- Vous voyez que je savais ce que je faisait, lança Kitsune en reportant son regard sur ses amis.

Ceux-ci lui sourirent légèrement cependant un sentiment de gêne planait encore dans l'air.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne tant ? Demanda le blond. Que je ne sois pas aussi nul que vous le croyez ? Kyubi ? Ce que j'ai fait a Hiashi ? Où ce qu'ils ont fait à ceux qui m'ont attaquer ? Questionna-t-il en désignant ceux qui l'entourait.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça à mon père ? Demanda Hinata.

Sa voix ne contenait aucun reproche, juste une demande d'explication.

- Si moi j'ai put découvrir aussi facilement la clé de ce sceau, je ne suis pas le seul. Non seulement cette technique me dégoûte mais au delà de ça, elle met en danger la branche secondaire qui pourrait se retrouver à la merci du premier petit malin qui trouverait la faille du sceau. Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça et c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour le faire comprendre à ton père Hinata-chan.

- Je vois, murmura la jeune fille.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda le blondinet.

- Non, non je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il abandonne cette tradition alors s'il faut ça...

- Si tu as le moindre problème avec lui, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, dit le blond avec sérieux. Il t'a vu dans les tribune avec les autres. Avec sa défaite, il risque d'être en colère.

La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire mais ne répondit pas.

- Si vous avez d'autre question, encouragea le blond.

- Je croyais que je t'avais tuer, dit Kakashi en regardant Zabusa.

- C'est pas passer loin, Kakashi, répondit celui-ci. C'est grâce a Kitsune si je suis toujours là.

- Comment tu as fait ? Demanda le ninja copieur. Et pourquoi ?

- À l'époque je cherchais Zabusa pour avoir certaine info. Quand je l'ai retrouvé vous étiez en plein combat. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire tuer avant de lui avoir parler. Quant a comment j'ai fais, c'est un secret.

- Et il est devenu l'un de tes lieutenant ! S'étonna Sakura.

- Et alors ? Ricana le blond. On s'est trouvé des buts commun et on a finit par devenir pote. C'est un problème ? Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

La question étonna tout le monde. Un gentil garçon comme lui amis avec un nukenin de rang S, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de choquant ! Mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Certains des lieutenants ricanèrent à la question de leur chef posée de manière si enfantine et innocente.

- Eh dobe ! Appela Sasuke.

- Hai teme, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

- T'es a quel niveau ?

- Tu veux dire par rapport a toi ? Demanda-t-il amusé par la lueur de défi qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

- Alors ? S'impatienta celui-ci.

- En théorie j'en sais trop rien, dit-il vaguement.

- Dans ce cas faudra qu'on voit ça en pratique, proposa le cadet Uchiwa avec un air narquois.

- Ouais, on fera ça, annonça Naruto avec un large sourire emballé.

- Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! S'excita Yahiko. Itachi, c'est un défi que ton frérot viens de lancer là non ?

- Tout à fait, répondit le questionné impassible.

- Ça fait deux combats en perspective, constata la dénommé Ginko avec un sourire.

- Espérons qu'ils soient de meilleurs qualité que celui qu'on vient de voir, souffla Ogai avec un soupir. J'aurais aimé un peu plus de spectacle.

- Ça ne t'a pas suffit ! S'étonna le blond d'une voix faussement étonnée.

À la surprise général les lieutenants du blond éclatèrent de rire avec plus ou moins de mesure selon les caractères. C'est à dire a gorge déployer pour Yahiko et Zabusa qui se tenaient les côtes. Le roux menaçait de s'écraser au sol tellement il riait. Ginko, Ogai et Yuto riaient... normalement, si la normalité existe. Quant a Neiji et Isan un simple et très léger sourire étirait leurs lèvres. Itachi, lui était resté impassible.

Alors que les autres, enfin surtout Yahiko et Zabusa se calmaient, l'ainé Uchiwa, assit derrière Naruto, posa discrète une main sur sa hanche. Il savait où cette discussion allait mener. Son geste bien que très furtif fut immédiatement remarquer par les lieutenants qui reprirent instantanément leur sérieux. Cependant les ninja de Konoha eux, ne distinguèrent pas cela et ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas comprendre le but de ce geste.

- En venant ici on a entendu l'un de tes ninja... commença Ino, tes ninja, dit-elle en insistant sur le pronom, j'ai du mal a m'y faire. Bref, l'un d'entre eux a dit que tu n'avais même pas pu t'amuser avec ce combat...

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Demanda Tenten.

- Exactement ce qu'il a dit, expliqua Yahiko de nouveau très calme.

- Ces ninja, qui n'ont de ninja que le nom, n'avaient même pas assez de force pour inquiéter Kit, expliqua Ogai. Alors pour l'amuser...

- Détrompez-vous je me suis amusé, dit le blond d'une voix égale.

Dit ainsi on avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était pas amuser du tout. Étrangement personne n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche, une étrange atmosphère régnait. Cependant le blond continua en regardant ses amis du village.

- Je me suis amusé parce que les trois quart des jonin et chunin qui sont descendu dans l'arène sont des ninja qui m'ont attaqué quand j'étais gosse. Et leur tapé dessus ça a fait du bien, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Itachi se mit a doucement caresser sa hanche pour le soutenir. Le blond avait beau paraître inébranlable en disant cela, Itachi savait que ces souvenir le fragilisaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait montré.

- Enfin, parlons d'autre chose. Ces vers de terres ne m'intéressent pas, reprit le blond avec un sourire faux au yeux de ceux qui le connaissaient bien.

Il se leva de la table et s'assit sur les genoux d'Itachi qui fit pivoter son siège pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à la table. Les lieutenants du blond se redressèrent et se rapprochèrent de lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Jiraya.

- La réaction a mes petites révélations de tout à l'heure arrive dans, il marqua une pose et reprit, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

À la place du zéro, on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Entré, autorisa le blond d'une voix neutre.

Les ninja de Konoha reculèrent, un peu surprit, et la porte s'ouvrit. L'un des ninja de Akuma no Kage entra et annonça :

- Excusez moi de vous dérangez mais deux ninja de Konoha veulent vous voir.

- Fait les entrer, ordonna le blond.

Le ninja ressortit et bientôt Kotestu et Izumo entrèrent. La porte se referma et Kitsune reprit la parole :

- Bien, vous venez tout les deux de la part de ba-chan. Izumo tu cherche l'ermite pas net et les autres et Kotetsu, c'est moi que tu es venus voir. Le conseil a demandé une séance exceptionnel et les jonin ici présent, dit-il en désignant ses amis qui avaient tous se grade depuis plus ou moins longtemps, Jiraya et moi même somme convoqués immédiatement. Je me trompe ?

Les deux nouveaux venus ainsi que les ninja de Konoha restèrent interdit.

- Exact, répondit finalement Izumo. Comment... ?

- Parce que c'est exactement la réaction que je voulais provoquer, expliqua Naruto d'un air peu intéressé. Le conseil est très prévisible.

- Ils sont très remontés gamin, intervint Kotetsu.

- Détail, répliqua Kitsune en agitant mollement une main. Autre chose ?

- Ils ont ordonnés que tu vienne seul et tout de suite, ajouta Kotetsu.

- Cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils n'ont plus le droit de me donner des ordres, souffla le blond. Allez-y, dit-il à l'attention de ses amis, je vous rattrape.

Les ninja de Konoha obtempérèrent. Jiraya sortit le dernier mais avant de partir il se tourna vers le blond.

- Fait attention, dit-il avec un regard un peu inquiet.

- T'inquiète l'ermite pas net, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Jiraya sortit finalement refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Exactement comme prévu, remarqua alors Ogai d'une voix froide.

- Ces vieux fou sont vraiment prévisible, ajouta Neiji.

- Oui mais ils sont aussi très fourbe et donc, ils ont parfois des réactions que l'on ne peut contrôler. Nous devons rester prudent et ne pas nous reposer sur les possibles certitudes, rappela Kitsune.

- On les fait attendre combien de temps ? Demanda Yahiko avec un sourire moqueur.

- On attends que Iseko, Fumika, Deidara et Sasori et on y va, souffla-t-il en appuyant son dos contre le torse de son amant qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Ils discutèrent pendant une demi-heure le temps que les quatre lieutenants manquant reviennent puis se fut paresseusement qu'ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre la petite réunion qui s'annonçait joyeuse...

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Review please ! (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau très très mignon). Encore désolé pour le retard, SUMIMASEN !

ET JOYEUX NOËL !

À bientôt pour la suite ! Audragon.


	14. Alliance

Ohayou mina-sama !

Et voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Il n'est pas très long mais c'est mieux que rien. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Autre chose, suite à ma petite annonce de la semaine dernière j'ai reçu plusieurs demande pour la publication des nouvelles fic que je suis en train d'écrire et dont les résumé sont sur mon profil. J'ai donc décidé de publier « Apparences Trompeuses » qui visiblement intéresse pas mal de monde et donc je vais vous mettre dés ce soir les deux premiers chapitre de cette fiction d'Harry Potter (HP/DM) dont je ne suis pas peu fier. J'essaierais de publier régulièrement et je vais également réaménager du temps dans mon emploi du temps pour écrire les suite des quatre fic que vous connaissez et lisez déjà. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Big merci à tout les reviewers je vous aime ! (et vous remercie pour votre incroyable patience d'ange!)

Naruto que je détourne pour mon bon plaisir est l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 14 : Alliance

Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde dans la grande salle où le conseil avait décidé de tenir la réunion. Trois grandes tables rectangulaires trônaient au centre de la pièce, placées en U. la première accueillait les membres du conseil, celle du centre l'Hokage, le troisième et Jiraya et la dernière les chefs de clans parmi lesquels Sasuke en tant que chef du clan Uchiwa. Derrière eux, tout les jonin du village étaient rassemblés accompagnés de Ookami, de Okojo et des autres capitaines anbu. Entre les trois grandes tables l'espace était libre. Le meilleur ami du blond devina bien vite que les vieux voulaient que Naruto se tienne là en condamné mais il doutait que cela se passe comme ils le désiraient.

L'endroit était plongé dans une certaine pénombre. Les discussion se faisaient en murmure alors que tous attendaient le dernier convoqué : Kitsune. Malgré une certaine inquiétude, les amis de Naruto s'amusaient de l'énervement qui s'accentuait chez ceux qui lui étaient hostiles devant son retard. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'il aurait du arriver mais il se faisait attendre ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment ceux qui le connaissaient : c'était Naruto après tout.

Finalement, alors que le conseil bouillait, la grande double porte s'ouvrit sous la poussée de Naruto qui l'ouvrit en grand. Il entra d'un pas assuré et fort suivit de ses douze lieutenants. Ils s'avancèrent et stoppèrent juste devant les tables. Le silence tomba alors que Yahiko refermait l'entrée.

Kitsune balaya rapidement les présents du regard et s'amusa d'entendre Kyubi éclater de rire à la vue d'Hiashi Hyuuga, le front bandé pour cacher le sceau.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'écria Koharu hargneuse. Nous t'avions ordonné de venir seul et il y a une demi-heure !

Naruto ne réagit pas, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et ne les regarda même pas. Impassible, il composa quelques signes provoquant une certaine tension chez les ninja de Konoha qui se redressèrent, près à intervenir au moindre signe d'agression. Naruto posa une main au sol et une sorte de trône de terre apparut. Le blond s'y assit nonchalamment se trouvant installé face à Tsunade, il croisa les jambes et joignit les doigts. Itachi s'assit sur l'accoudoir droit et appuya à moitié son dos sur le dossier en croisant les bras. Yahiko s'adossa sur la gauche du siège et tout les autres les entourèrent.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous installés que Kitsune se décida enfin à relever les yeux vers Koharu. Ces perles azur avaient perdu toute douceur et étaient désormais aussi froides que la glace. C'est un regard meurtrier qui transperça la veille femme.

- Sachez, dit-il d'une voix presque terrifiante, que je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Au mieux vous pouvez me faire une demande polie et celle-ci ne l'était pas.

- Restes à ta place démon ! Intervint Homura. Nous n'avons pas approuvé ton détachement de Konoha donc cette décision n'est pas valide et donc tu es encore sous nos ordres.

- Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, dit le blond d'une voix terriblement basse en détachant chaque syllabes. L'Hokage troisième du nom a pris cette décision il y a de nombreuses années et je n'ai besoin d'aucun autre aval que le sien. C'est l'Hokage qui dirige le village et qui a tout pouvoir. Vous n'êtes que des conseillers alors vous aussi restez à votre place, ordonna-t-il.

Excédé, Homura voulut répliquer mais Tsunade intervint tapant du poing sur la table qui se fissura :

- Silence ! Nous en avons déjà parlé, cria-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, dit-elle en insistant sur le nom complet, est un ninja indépendant chef d'une organisation allié de Konoha. Encore une insultes envers lui et il sera en droit de vous punir si je ne le fais pas moi même. Comme tout chef allié, vous tous lui devait le même respect qu'à un autre Kage.

Koharu voulut protester de nouveau mais cette fois-ci ce fut Naruto qui l'en empêcha :

- De toute manière, que vous le vouliez ou non, je ne fais plus partie du village. Déclarez moi nukenin si cela vous fait plaisir mais notre alliance sera cassée et cela ne jouera pas en votre faveur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous sous entendez ? Demanda Shikaku Nara calme et poli.

- Avant que l'on aille plus loin, intervint Sarutobi, définissons le but de cette réunion. Nous sommee ici pour parler de l'alliance avec Akuma no Kage. Elle est restée pendant longtemps à la seule connaissance de moi même, Ookami, commandant en chef des anbu et Okojo, chef de la garde de l'Hokage. Aujourd'hui nous répondrons à toute les questions la concernant. Cependant, comme l'a dit Tsunade, un manque de respect en vers Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki et ses hommes sera jugé de la même manière que cela est fait pour n'importe quel chef allié, dit-il en fixant le conseil d'un air mauvais. Reprenons.

Tout le monde se tut bien que quelques uns paraissaient particulièrement énervés.

- J'aimerais donc savoir en quoi le retrait de l'alliance nous serait préjudiciable ? Redemanda Shikaku d'une voix curieuse.

- Konoha, commença Naruto d'une voix égale en le regardant, n'est pas le seul allié de mon organisation, lâcha-t-il. Il y en a d'autre comme Suna par exemple qui est d'ailleurs allié avec vous aussi. Si notre accord venait à casser, Gaara l'actuel Kazekage, préférera sûrement se ranger de mon côté plutôt que du vôtre. Et donc vous perdriez l'appuie de Suna pour en faire un ennemis.

- Tu es bien présomptueux pour croire qu'un Kage te préférerait à nous, lança un membre du conseil.

Ookami réclama alors la parole qui lui fut accordée.

- Si je puis me permettre, j'ai assisté aux négociations pour le traité avec Suna et ce que dit Kitsune et vrai : le Kazekage préférera son alliance avec Akuma no Kage plutôt qu'avec Konoha.

- Expliquez vous, demanda Shikaku.

- L'alliance avec Suna n'a pu être établi que parce que Kitsune a intercédé en notre faveur, expliqua-t-il. Sans son appuie cet accord n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Un silence surprit tomba alors et le commandant anbu continua.

- Je vais vous expliquer : vous vous souvenez de l'attaque de Orochimaru lors de l'examen chunin il y a quelques années ? Eh bien, à l'époque le serpent manipulait les dirigeants de Suna dans l'ombre. Chose que Kitsune a découvert. Il en a informé ses amis là bas. Lorsque Orochimaru nous a attaqué, les ninja du sable étaient censés l'appuyer mais grâce à Naruto ils se sont retournés contre lui et se sont battus à nos côtés. Une chose sans laquelle nous ne nous en serions pas sortit aussi bien je pense. Et c'est encore grâce à lui que notre alliance avec eux à vu le jour, expliqua-t-il avec une certaine fierté pour le blond.

- Mon amitié avec Suna, et en particulier avec Gaara, est plus ancienne que la paix qui règne entre vos deux villages, ajouta Naruto d'un ton détaché. Et cette paix n'a été possible que parce que je l'ai appuyée. Si vous devenez mon ennemis, Suna suivra. Suna et d'autres puisque je peux vous assurer que beaucoup d'autres de nos alliés préférerons se mettre Konoha à dos plutôt que de nous vexer.

Plusieurs des présent seurent un claquement de langue amusé et un sourire narquois, comme si on venait de leur dire une bonne blague.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, intervint Okojo d'une voix énervé.

- En effet, dit Itachi avec un regard dur. Le troisième a eu l'intelligence de négocier une alliance avec nous dés la création de l'organisation. Nos accords ont toujours étaient respectés depuis et donc Konoha ne nous a jamais connu en tant qu'ennemis.

- Mais vous n'aimeriez pas ça, ricana sadiquement Yahiko.

- Nous n'aimerions pas ça, appuya Ookami.

- Et de quoi devrions nous avoir peur au juste ? Demanda Homura d'un ton moqueur.

- À votre avis ? Demanda Sasori avec un regard assasin.

L'intervention du criminel de rang S, jeta un froid et effaça les sourires.

- Peut-on savoir comment ces nukenin ont été autorisé à entrer et circuler dans le village ? Demanda Hiashi.

Cette question tous ce la posait.

- Notre alliance stipule que vous tolérerez tous mes hommes. Tous bénéficient d'une immunité peu importe leur rang même s'il s'agit de criminel de rang S. En échange, ils se tiennent tranquilles et sont sous ma responsabilité.

- C'est scandaleux ! Cria Koharu. Des criminels alliés au village !

- Si ça ne vous plaît pas nous pouvons annuler l'alliance, mais vous ne les inquiéteraient pas. Je vous le garantie, menaça presque Kitsune.

- Cette alliance est passée depuis des années, intervint Jiraya. Il est inutile d'en discuter les termes aujourd'hui puisqu'elle fonctionne depuis tout ce temps.

- Jiraya a raison, approuva Naruto surprenant son parrain par l'utilisation de son nom et non de son surnom, cette réunion ne sert qu'à vous informer pas à négocier. Alors posez vos questions, les pressa-t-il avec une voix las. Le choix de mes hommes ne regarde que moi.

- Quels ont étaient nos bénéfices dans cet accord ? Demanda calmement le chef du clan Yamanaka.

En dehors d'Hiashi Hyuuga, les chefs de clans étaient plutôt amicales envers le blond même si comme tout le monde, cela leur faisait bizarre de le considérer comme un ninja et un chef accompli.

Naruto jeta un regard sur Ookami qui comprit.

- Je vais répondre pour éviter les mal entendu, annonça le commandant en chef des anbu. J'ai suivi toute nos collaborations avec Akuma no Kage.

- Nous t'écoutons, l'encouragea la mère de Kiba qui représentait le clan Inuzuka.

- Bien. Au début de notre alliance nous avons surtout bénéficié des renseignements qu'ils ont pu nous fournir dans divers domaines. Ils ont ensuite participé ou effectué eux même de nombreuses mission de rang A et S au profit de Konoha. Grâce à eux nous avons amélioré nos relations amicales avec nos voisins et avons pu négocier plusieurs accords dont celui avec Suna. Ils nous ont prévenus à l'avance de plusieurs attaques sur le village tel que les tentatives d'Orochimaru. Ils ont également participé à la protection du village lors de ces agressions. Ils ont intercepté et éliminé deux membres de l'akatsuki qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer le village : Hidan et Kakuzu. Ils ont éliminé quelques organisations criminelles et aujourd'hui, ils surveillent des organisations tel que l'akatsuki ou Oto et nous informe de leur mouvements majeurs.

- Entre autre, souffla Deidara en se polissant les ongles sur sa veste.

Le silence s'installa. On voyait beaucoup d'étonnement dans les regards. Ookami venait de dépeindre un beau tableau de réussite de cette alliance et les performances de Akuma no Kage avaient de quoi impressionner.

- Leurs informations et leur aide ont toujours été précises, véridiques et efficaces, termina l'anbu au masque de loup.

Le silence s'éternisa alors que tous assimilaient qu'en effet, cette alliance leur était bénéfique

- Que gagnez vous dans cet accord ? Demanda finalement Shikaku.

- Notre alliance me permet aujourd'hui de bénéficier de l'hébergement offert à mon groupe par exemple, expliqua l blond d'une voix neutre. Il y a également le partage d'informations, l'aide en cas de besoin.

- Je ne connais pas encore tout les détails de votre parcours à nos côtés, interpella Tsunade, mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons gagné bien plus que vous dans cette alliance.

- C'est tout à fait exact, souligna Neiji qui reçut un regard noir de son ancien chef de clan.

- Même si je ne fait plus parti du village, j'y ai de nombreux amis que je considère comme faisant partie de ma famille, commença le blond. Je respecte aussi plus que tout le sacrifice de mon père pour protéger Konoha et je poursuivrais son vœux, annonça-t-il avec plus de douceur.

Sa déclaration lui attira de nombreux regards réjouit, reconnaissant, admiratif et presque affectueux pour certain. Le blond regarda ceux qu'il savait fidèle à son père et les vit en quelque sorte soulagés.

- Parlons en du quatrième, fit soudain une voix bien connue et détesté.

« Danzo. Je me demandais justement quand il allait se réveiller celui là. » Grogna Kyubi dans les pensées de son renardeau.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec lui Kyu. Il a été trop calme jusque là. »

« Je suis de ton avis. On va le surveiller »

- Le quatrième est mort pour offrir le pouvoir de Kyubi à Konoha. Hors, votre bêtise nous à empêcher de nous en servir, continua l'homme au visage à moitié bandé en pointant le troisième du doigt.

Ses paroles firent monter la tension dans la pièce entre les partisans de la politique du troisième perpétuée par Tsunade et ses opposants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour cela ? Demanda le chef de la racine en se tournant vers Naruto. C'est un accord international contre lequel tu ne peux rien et notre meilleurs Hokage est mort pour nous le donner : Kyubi appartient à Konoha et...

À ces mots la fureur du démon renard monta en flèche. Naruto lui passa la main sans protester. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang et ses pupilles se fendirent :

- Je n'appartiens à personne ! Cria alors le démon renard de sa voix grave.

Son regards meurtrier et son aura brutale et dangereuse firent trembler tout les membres du village sans exception. Il se calma cependant rapidement et se rétracta pour laisser de nouveau place à son renardeau dont les yeux redevinrent azur.

- Dit-il, ironisa le blond suite à la réplique de son renard préféré.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau mais Kistune reprit la parole d'une voix dure :

- Kyubi n'appartient à personne mettez vous bien cela dans le crâne. Les bijuu et les jinchuuriki ne sont pas les jouets des villages ninja. Et ne me mettez pas l'argument de l'équilibre sous le nez. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant mais je suis le seul hôte que l'Akatsuki n'a pas capturé.

- Mais et Hachibi, s'écria Jiraya.

- Ils l'ont eu il y a peu de temps, lâcha Naruto. Les villages cachés ont été incapables de protéger leur jinchuuriki et par dessus le marché ils les ont martyrisé. Vous avez perdu ne serait-ce que le droit de leur parler d'égal à égal.

- Ces démons attaques nos villages et tuent nos semblables ! S'écria un jonin.

- L'un d'entre eux à faillit détruire Konoha, et tu dis que nous ne pouvons pas nous servir d'eux ! Ricana Danzo.

- Ce n'est jamais de leur propre volonté que les bijuu nous attaquent. Kyubi par exemple, commença le blond en se tassant un peut plus dans son siège. Quelques uns ici doivent déjà être au courant mais ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki, était l'hôte de Kyubi avant moi.

Il marqua une pause. Le silence régnait et tous étaient pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite.

- Son sceau était très mal fait c'est pourquoi vous n'avez jamais pu vous servir de Kyubi avant, dit-il en regardant le conseil d'un œil noir. Bref, le jour de ma naissance, le sceau affaiblit par l'accouchement à céder et Kyubi a été libéré.

- Et il a attaqué Konoha, cracha un jonin qui crut bien vite que sa vie allait prendre fin lorsque Naruto le transperça du regard.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez, annonça-t-il. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a lui, Kyubi aurait profité de cette opportunité pour s'éclipser et reprendre le cour de son existence loin des ninja. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un homme, Madara Uchiwa a mit son grain de sel dans l'affaire.

- Cette homme est mort depuis très longtemps, intervint Homura.

- Madara Uchiwa est bien vivant, reprit le blond d'une voix qui n'accepterait pas la réplique. Nous ignorons comment mais il n'y a pas d'erreur et il est aujourd'hui aux commandes de l'Akatsuki.

- C'est Pain qui la dirige, ricana Koharu.

Naruto soupira, blasé et las.

- Pain est manipulé par Madara. Mais ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir, libre à vous de me croire ou non. Je m'en fiche. Bref, lorsque Kyubi fut libéré,Madara s'est servi du Sharigan à un très haut niveau pour le forcé à attaquer Konoha. Voilà pourquoi il a attaqué, ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part. Ensuite, prenez Shukaku, l'ancien démon de Gaara. Lui, avait un sceau très mal conçut qui le rendait dingue. Hachibi aidait volontairement Killer bee et m'était son pouvoir à sa disposition. Ce que je veux dire c'est que les bijuu nous laisseraient tranquilles si nous en faisions autant. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur eux.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! Cria presque Danzo.

- Oh, mais c'est tout vu et il n'y a rien à décider, répondit le blond avec un sourire. Moi et Kyubi ne sommes sous les ordres de personne, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Ce point n'est pas discutable, nous n'avons et nous n'aurons jamais le contrôle de Kyubi, annonça le troisième d'une voix calme. Nous n'aurons droit à leur aide que s'ils décident de nous l'apporter. Aide dont nous avons déjà bénéficié au travers de l'alliance avec Akuma no Kage. Et cela ne changera pas.

Le conseil ne répliqua pas bien que visiblement agacé voir furieux mais le silence de Danzo interpella le blond. Naruto savait qu'il désirait le pouvoir de Kyubi et son manque d'insistance était étrange.

« On le surveillera Kit. Ne te tracasses pas trop. » Lui souffla Kyubi.

« Ouais tu as raison »

- D'autres questions ? Demanda ensuite Kitsune.

- Pourquoi nous révélé tout ceci aujourd'hui ? Demanda Shikaku en changeant littéralement de sujet.

- Si nous avons garder le secret c'était pour éviter toute fuite qui nous aurait porter préjudice à tous. Pour cacher mon absence de Konoha et faire illusion, nous avons utilisé une certaine technique de dédoublement. Cependant la technique est arrivée en bout de course d'où mon retour. Ensuite, comme le suis le dernier hôte, je suis la dernière cible de l'Akatsuki qui finira par venir me chercher. Si je n'étais pas revenu, mon double aurait disparut en faisant des dégâts, l'Akatsuki serait venu et aurait fait un carnage en ne me trouvant pas et je ne veux pas laisser cela arriver. De plus, la nouvelle que Kitsune et Naruto ne sont qu'une seule et même personne les poussera à réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'attaquer me donnant ainsi plus de temps pour me préparer à l'affrontement.

- Ce conflit nous concerne tous, intervint Ookami.

- Vrai, souligna le blond.

- Que comptent-t-ils faire ? Demanda Ibiki.

- S'ils capturent Kit, se sera la quatrième grande guerre ninja ensuite, lâcha Sasori.

- Mais ils n'attendront peut-être même pas la capture de Kyubi pour la déclencher, continua Deidara.

- C'est pourquoi il faut nous organiser dés maintenant, expliqua Naruto. Plus le temps pour les secrets. C'est pourquoi nous en parlons aujourd'hui.

- Tu as déjà quelques chose en tête ? Demanda Jiraya.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous travaillons avec le troisième, Ookami et Okojo pour préparer tout ceci malgré que nous ayons essayer de ne pas avoir à le faire. Je suis arrivé au village un peu plus tard que prévu parce qu'avant de venir j'ai convoqué un conseil des Kage et des dirigeants afin que nous discutions tous ensemble des mesures à prendre. Selon mes informations, Madara a monté une véritable armé et si nous voulons nous battre une alliance à grande échelle est nécessaire, expliqua-t-il.

- Toi ! Convoquer un conseil des Kage ! Tu n'as pas le pouvoir pour ça ! Rigola Koharu.

- Vous êtes des personnes importantes du village, cria Naruto, vos décisions et vos paroles décideront de l'avenir de Konoha. Une guerre se profile et vous continuez d'avoir ses réactions gamines. Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez de moi ! Mais au lieu de toujours vouloir me mettre hors course mettez les vies sous votre responsabilité à l'abri et réfléchissez ! Avec ce qui se prépare vous allez devoir ravaler vos veilles rancunes alors si vous n'en êtes pas capable dégagez sur le champs et laissez nous travailler tranquille ! Nous avons des vies a sauvé et des tarés à arrêter ! Je serais ravi de régler mes différents avec vous dans l'arène lorsque la situation sera arrangée. En attendant, dit-il tout bas, fermez là ! Ordonna-t-il en hurlant. Sinon je me charge de vous faire taire pour ne plus jamais vous entendre.

Il avait parlé d'une voix terriblement forte et impérieuse. Son ton laissait paraître toute sa force et son énervement clouant tout le monde sur place.

- Bien, dit-il d'une voix redevenu calme et neutre. Tsunade, vous devriez recevoir votre convocation dans...Iseko ? Interrogea-t-il.

La jeune femme au long cheveux châtain resta silencieuse quelques seconde puis elle répondit :

- Maintenant.

Aussitôt, il y eu un petit pouf de fumé devant l'Hokage qui trouva alors un épais parchemin devant-elle. Avec une mine incrédule elle le décacheta et le lu.

- Un conseil des Kage et des dirigeants des pays et organisation légal est convoqué dans quelques jours annonça-t-elle comme si elle avait du mal à croire ce quelle lisait. Kitsune est aussi invité en tant qu'acteur principal aux côtés des cinq Kage, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous me croyez maintenant ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix moqueuse alors qu'une série de mâchoires s'étaient écrasées au sol...

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça vous a plut ? Laissez des reviews please ! (demande-t-elle de ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant et larmoyant). Encore désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi.

Big Bonne Année !

À bientôt ! Audragon.


End file.
